Arcus's Johto Journeys - season 2
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: With the Johto League and champion down, Arcus is now the Pokemon champion of Kanto and Johto. Now, he has to travel around Johto again to cheer Ash as he does his best to achieve all eight badges. Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ash and friends arrival in Johto**

**A/N: Enjoy! Before I begin anything, let me say a thank you to DemonBlade45 for allowing me to use his OC, Red Noir. If anyone is interested in seeing his OC, go to my favorite stories and you can find his story, The Grand Journey. We have been discussing about this for a few days and I decided that his OC will have a couple of cameo appearance in this story. Now here's the summary for what had happened off screen.**

**Summary: After traveling to Johto, he had met up with Professor Elm and he showed Arcus the three Starters. Next, he registered himself into the Johto League where he had to wait for five months. A few weeks later, he had saw Suicune running through a forest and he tried to catch up with her but she disappeared later. Arcus caught a male Heracross and he named him Striker. Two months went by and he had caught a stray female Dratini that was left to die by its herd. He had nursed it back to health and she had fall in love with him, as usual and he named her Sapphire. Abra had fully evolved into a Alakazam with the help of Hitmonlee and Primeape, who had also evolved. Later on, he caught a male Scyther and he gave him a Metal Coat, making him evolve into a Scizor and naming it Blade. During the League, Arcus used his new Pokemon to battle the whole League and won with ease as Sapphire evolved into a Dragonair at the finals. His Growlithe had evolved into Arcanine thanks to a Fire Stone he found as well.**

**When he went to the Elite Four, he won every one of them with Lily, Torch and Angel but when it came to the champion, Arcus met his match. He was up against Red Noir. For the first time, the girls had been knocked out. The entire battle ended in a draw and Red gave the title of champion, making Arcus the champion of Kanto and Johto. The two of them then became friends and Red left to continue his journey again.**

**In Lucy's case, she had won two Grand Festivals in a row while she was in the Hoenn region. Lucy had won many fans during that time and she was voted the most beautiful girl in the Hoenn region. Now, she is on her way to her third Grand Festival. Her Chikorita had also evolved into Bayleef, her Growlithe had also evolved thanks to the Fire Stone that Arceus and Ho-Oh had found.**

**Tobias, he had been on their family's planet training with his Pokemon. Latios was able to learn Luster Purge during his training and Arcus was proud of Tobias and his Pokemon. Grovyle had evolved into Sceptile and Gabite evolved into Garchomp.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

** Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

* * *

Waking up in New Bark Town's Pokemon Center's finest room, Arcus got up and he smiled to the scenery outside his window.

"Finally. After all these years, Ash, Brock and Misty are finally coming to Johto," said Arcus as he got dressed.

He put on his gloves and he took out Angel's Universal ball from the slot and he called her out. Yawning, Angel asked,"What time is it?" Arcus smiled and replied,"It's eight in the morning. Today's the day." Angel said,"Yeah. It's about time too. An entire year since we came to Johto. Now we're going to help out Ash."

Arcus nodded as he called out Striker, Sapphire and Blade. The three Pokemon looked at him as he said,"Guys, a few friends of my is coming to New Bark Town soon. This will be the first time you three will meet them. So be nice to them and their Pokemon." The three nodded and Sapphire wrapped herself around him.

She smiled and said,"I'm excited. I can't wait to see what kind of Pokemon he has." Arcus replied,"He will have some great Pokemon, that's what I know." As he returned the three Pokemon to their Universal balls, Arcus and Angel headed out again.

When they reached the counter, Nurse Joy said,"I hope you enjoyed your stay, Aaron." Arcus nodded as he returned the key to her.

Nurse Joy asked,"Arcus, do you mind helping me take care of the Pokemon Center later? I need to go get the Totodile from Professor Elm's lab so I can give it a checkup before returning it back to Professor Elm." Arcus smiled and said,"Not at all, Nurse Joy. I'll do it since you and the other Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies have kept my secret for the whole year now."

She smiled and said,"Great. I'll call you through the intercom later. For now, you can have your breakfast in the cafeteria." Arcus nodded and said,"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

As he and Angel made their way to the cafeteria, the rest of the trainers were starting to get out of their rooms as well.

They made it to the cafeteria and Arcus had gotten a plate of Omelette Rice and a bowl filled with Pokemon food for Angel. As they had their breakfast, they were joined by a few of Arcus's fans and Angel was having fun chatting with a Chikorita.

Once he was done with his breakfast, Arcus was stopped by a trainer as he asked,"Hey Aaron, mind challenging me to a battle?" Arcus nodded as they headed out to the court.

The trainer said,"a one-on-one battle." Arcus nodded as he said,"Angel, let's have our fun." Angel nodded as she walked into the field. The trainer tossed his Pokeball and said,"Poliwrath, I choose you!"

His Poliwrath emerged from its Pokeball and it showed off its muscles, annoying Angel. The trainer said,"Poliwrath, use Water Gun!" As it blasted out water, Arcus said,"Dodge and use Mimic."

As Angel landed gracefully on her paws, she mimicked Poliwrath's Water Gun and she blasted water out of her mouth, knocking down Poliwrath. Arcus then said,"Use Quick Attack." Angel nodded as she dashed towards Poliwrath, knocking it into the air many times. The trainer said,"Poliwrath, use Submission!" Before Poliwrath could do anything, Arcus said,"Angel, use Dream Eater."

Angel stopped in her tracks as a shadow-like version of her flew out of her body and entered Poliwrath, freezing it in place as it fainted.

Arcus walked over to the trainer and smiled as he stretched out his hand. The trainer shook his hand and said,"Thanks for the battle. I've learnt a lot from it." As he returned his Poliwrath to its Pokeball, he quickly left.

He returned to the Pokemon Center and two trainers walked up him as they all said in unison,"Aaron, please check our Pokemon!" Smiling, Arcus nodded as he sat down.

The first trainer presented her Rattata to him and as he examined it, he wrote on a paper,"Your Rattata is very healthy. Keep up the good work of raising it and it will evolve into a Raticate in no time." The trainer cheered as she said,"Thank you so much! I always wonder when it'll evolve."

As the second trainer presented her Sentret, she said,"Aaron, my Sentret hasn't been eating very much lately. Can you help me?" Arcus looked at the Sentret and asked,"Why aren't you eating?" The Sentret replied,"It's because my trainer always feeds me the wrong food. I only eat berries." Arcus took out a Pokemon food and said,"This food is infused with berries that are sweet. Try it. I made it myself."

The Sentret ate the food and said,"It's delicious!" Arcus smiled as he wrote down the ingredients and handed it over to the trainer as he wrote another note down,"Be sure to follow the instructions I wrote on the paper and your Sentret will be eating again." The trainer nodded and said,"Thank you, Aaron."

Nurse Joy then turned on the intercom and said,"Aaron, can you please come over here." Arcus and Angel made their way to the counter and Nurse Joy said,"Arcus, I changed my mind. Why don't you come with me? Chansey can handle the Pokemon Center while we're gone." Arcus nodded and Nurse Joy said,"Chansey, we'll be gone for a while. Please take care of the Center." Chansey nodded as she waved goodbye to the three as they headed out.

As they were out of the Center, Nurse Joy asked,"Arcus, how does it feel to be the champion of two regions?" Arcus replied,"I feels quite surprisingly fun. All the attention I've been getting, it feels both annoying and alright." Nurse Joy petted Angel and said,"And I'm sure Angel is happy for you." Arcus nodded and said,"All the girls are happy with me. By the way, has my sister called me?"

Nurse Joy shook her head and replied,"Not yet. The Nurse Joys in the Hoenn region said that she is earning her fourth Contest Ribbon. You should be proud of her." Arcus said,"I am. I was the one who taught her about creating combination moves."

They finally made it to Professor Elm's lab and as they entered the lab, Nurse Joy said,"Professor Elm, I'm here for the Totodile."

Professor Elm looked away from his microscope and he said,"Nurse Joy? I thought you took the Totodile a while ago." Nurse Joy exclaimed,"What?! I didn't even get the Totodile!" Arcus said,"Then that means a Pokemon thief must have impersonated Nurse Joy and stole the Totodile." Professor Elm groaned as he placed his hands on his head and said,"What am I going to do now?"

Arcus opened up his Universal ball slots and he took out Arcanine's Universal ball and called him out,"Arcanine, use Extreme Speed and go get Officer Jenny here." Arcanine nodded as he was surrounded by white and clear aura before running off to the Police Station.

* * *

A few hours have passed and Arcus was still waiting for Arcanine to return with Officer Jenny.

Finally, sirens were heard and Arcus looked in front to see Arcanine using Extreme Speed to run back as Officer Jenny, her Growlithe and a few Police cars followed.

When Arcanine stopped, Arcus said,"Good job. I'm glad you're with me right now." Arcanine smiled as Officer Jenny asked,"Arcus, what's the matter?" Arcus replied,"A Pokemon thief has stolen a Totodile from Professor Elm's lab."

Officer Jenny gasped and said,"Oh no! That poor trainer who'll be getting the Totodile will be so disappointed." Arcus nodded and said,"That's why I had Arcanine get you. We need you to help find that thief or thieves." Officer jenny saluted and said,"Yes sir. The police will be helping in anyway we can." Arcus nodded and said,"Arcanine, help them find some clues if you don't mind." Arcanine nodded as he ran off.

Arcus then said,"Officer Jenny, I'll be going back to the lab to find some clues." Officer Jenny nodded as Arcus went back into the lab with Angel.

As they did, Arcus called out Jewel and asked,"Jewel, can you help us find some clues?" Jewel nodded as she ran off.

He looked back at Nurse Joy and Professor Elm and he heard Professor Elm said,"It's all my fault. I should have been paying attention." Nurse Joy said,"Well maybe if you've got out of this lab once in a while, you'd start to notice what's going on around you. Now what are you going to tell that new trainer when she comes here to pick up her Totodile?"

Professor Elm said,"I'm sorry. But I was observing a very unusual cell division." Nurse Joy yelled,"Stop making excuses for yourself, Professor!"

A familiar face soon appeared and he said,"Have no fear! Brock is here!" Arcus's eyes widen and he asked,"Brock, why are you here?" Brock took hold of Nurse Joy's hand and continued,"And may I say you're looking lovely..."

Misty soon came in and she blocked Brock from Nurse Joy and said,"Save it, Romeo! We don't have time for mushy stuff!" Nurse Joy asked,"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Ash walked in and said,"Sure. You see..." Officer Jenny soon barged in and yelled,"You kids can't just come barging in here in the middle of a police investigation!" The three asked in unison,"Investigation?"

Arcus stepped in and said,"Why don't we head out and you can explain it." Officer Jenny nodded and they all left the lab as Jewel leaped back into Arcus's arms.

Once they were outside, Officer Jenny said,"A new trainer's very first Pokemon is gone. That poor girl. That poor Totodile." The three looked at her in confusion and repeated,"Totodile?"

Professor Elm picked up a Cyndaquil and said,"You see, I was supposed to give this Totodile and Cyndaquil to two new Pokemon trainers tomorrow."The three gazed at the Cyndaquil and Arcus said,"Ash, one whole year I haven't seen you and you still look as if you're ten years old." Ash laughed and asked,"Arcus, how was the Johto League?"

Officer Jenny replied,"Kids, you're looking at the newest Pokemon champion of Johto." Arcus nodded and said,"And I caught three new Pokemon as well." Arcus took out three Universal balls and tossed them up as Striker, Sapphire and Blade emerged from them.

Brock exclaimed,"No way! Arcus, you caught a Dragonair?!" Arcus nodded and said,"I found her when she was still a Dratini. She was left for dead by her herd so I healed her up and took her in. Her name's Sapphire." Misty smiled and said,"She sure has a beautiful name too." Arcus petted Sapphire's head and said,"She does, doesn't she. I named her that since she's as beautiful as what I call her."

Returning them to their Universal balls, the Cyndaquil started erupting its flames and they flinched as Professor Elm said,"Don't be alarmed. This is normal behavior." The flames died down and Professor Elm said,"Maybe I should explain things more fully..." He took out two photos and said,"New Bark trainers get to choose one of three. A Chikorita, a new trainer just picked this up the other day. It's a Grass type. Or they can choose a Cyndaquil, which is a Fire type. Or they can have a Totodile, which is a Water type."

Misty smiled at the picture of the Totodile and said,"I'd pick that one." Ash said,'New Pokemon trainers back home get to pick a Charmander or a Squirtle or a Bulbasaur. But I got Pikachu." Professor Elm said,"Well if those were the Pokemon you had to choose from, I'd say you must come from Pallet Town."

Ash nodded and said,"Yeah. That's right. I'm here to register for the Johto League." Professor Elm smiled and said,"So I suppose you know Professor Samuel Oak." Ash replied,"Professor Oak gave me Pikachu and he's a good friend of mine and he was even over at my house for dinner the other night." Arcus said,"I must have missed a lot of things while I was in Johto."

Brock asked,"Have you met him, Professor Elm?" The professor said,"Of course I know Professor Oak! I was his top student I remember the first paper I submitted to him back at the university..." Arcus took the Cyndaquil from Elm's hands as he continued to talk.

Arcus walked over to Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy and he was joined by Ash and Misty while Brock was busy listening to Professor Elm.

Misty then started tickling the Cyndaquil and it started giggling. Nurse Joy said,"I know that sometimes Professor Elm may sound like a hothead but he's really very sweet and he raises wonderful Pokemon. I sometimes wish Professor Elm would be a little more like Professor Oak and do some research on the area of human relationships too."

Arcus then said,"Oh yeah. Ash, Misty, while you two and Brock were still exploring the Orange Islands, my Growlithe evolved into an Arcanine thanks to a Fire Stone I've found." Ash asked,"Wow. Where is it?" Arcus replied,"He's helping out with the investigation."

Arcanine soon appeared and Arcus petted his head and asked,"Did you find any clues?" Arcanine nodded and said,"You can say three clues. Two humans and a Meowth stole that Totodile. I've picked up their scent so I know where they are." Arcus nodded and said,"Jenny, Arcanine has found the thieves." Officer Jenny said,"Then let's go."

Arcus gave the Cyndaquil to Nurse Joy and said,"Arcanine, lead the way." Arcanine nodded as he ran off.

* * *

Soon, they finally made it and the three thieves who stole the Totodile didn't surprised Arcus one bit. It was the three agents again.

Ash exclaimed,"It's Team Rocket! I should have know it was you three all along!" Officer Jenny took out a pair of handcuffs and said,"I'm placing all three of you under arrest for stealing that Totodile from Professor Elm's lab."

The three agents then announced their motto and when they were done, Officer Jenny asked,"Could you repeat that?" The three fell on their faces and Jessie started swinging her head wildly and said,"Listen you! It just so happens that this Totodile and I are inseparable." Ash said,"That Totodile is suppose to be the first Pokemon that a new trainer think she's coming to pick up tomorrow. It belongs to her!"

Meowth replied,"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" The three then ran off and Arcus said,"Oh no you don't! Arcanine, Extreme Speed to block them from leaving! Angel, you use Mimic to copy Extreme Speed and help Arcanine!" The two nodded as they were both surrounded by white and clear auras before running off to block the three.

When they did, Arcus called out Blade and said,"Blade, Quick Attack and get that Totodile back!" Blade nodded as he disappeared into thin air and reappeared in front of Meowth.

Blade then grabbed Totodile and flew back to Arcus while Arcanine and Angel ran back over to Arcus.

James called out his Weezing and said,"Weezing, Smokescreen attack!" As it breathed out a thick brown smoke, Arcus said,"Arcanine, light it up with Flamethrower!" He nodded as he blasted flames out of his mouth and it lit the smoke on fire.

Officer Jenny then said,"Growlithe, get in there and apprehend those Pokemon thieves!" Growlithe nodded as it charged towards the three agents. James then said,"Weezing, Sludge attack!" Weezing flew up and it shot out a black goop that covered up Growlithe's face. Next, James called out his Victreebel and it bit down on his head instead of attacking.

Jessie sighed as she called out her Lickitung. Arcus then said,"Arcanine, use Fire Spin!" Arcanine nodded as a spiraling flame was shot out of his mouth and it knocked down Lickitung. Jessie groaned and said,"Attack them! All of you!" As she called out her Arbok, all four Pokemon attacked.

Arcus huffed and said,"Angel, use Flash. Arcanine, Extreme Speed!" As Angel's forehead flashed brightly, the four Pokemon were blinded and they were sent flying into the sky by Arcanine who used his Extreme Speed.

As they looked over to the frightened agents, Totodile walked up and Arcus said,"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Totodile blasted water out of its mouth and the three agents were sent flying as well.

Totodile started cheering as Arcus picked it up and said,"You were great, Arcanine. Take a good rest." He returned Arcanine to its Universal ball and Officer Jenny said,"Oh well, no arrest..." Brock walked up and said,'You can take me into custody." Misty then dragged him away and said,"Come on, lover boy. What you need is solitary confinement."

Arcus handed the Totodile back to Officer Jenny and she said,"Thanks to you, Arcus, a new Pokemon trainer is going to be very happy." Arcus nodded and said,"Anything to help." Ash then said,"Now I can go and get registered for the Johto League." Arcus nodded and said,"Follow me, Ash."

* * *

Once they reached the Pokemon Center, Ash went over to the phone and he made a call to Professor Oak.

While Ash, Brock and Misty were talking to Professor Oak, Arcus contacted Lucy on the other phone. After a while, it seemed as if she wasn't there until Lucy finally answered it.

Lucy smiled and said,"Hi Arcus! How's my big brother doing?" Arcus replied,"Fine. How's my only sister doing? I heard you're going for your third Grand Festival." Lucy nodded and said,"Yeah. I've already gotten four. Just one more and I'll be in the Grand Festival again." Venus soon emerged from her Universal ball and Arcus asked,"How are you, Venus?"

Venus smiled and said,"I'm fine, Arcus." He smiled back and said,"I hope you're doing fine." Venus nodded and said,"Arcus, Lucy has been getting love letters from a lot of admirers lately." Arcus groaned and said,"Lucy, you remember your vow. No boys allowed." Lucy nodded and said,"I know. I've turned down all of them but they're persistent. I can't seem to get rid of them."

Arcus chuckled and said,"That's what you get for being voted the most beautiful girl in the Hoenn region." Lucy laughed and said,"See you, Arcus. I have to go get my fifth ribbon." Arcus nodded and said,"Good luck." The screen soon went blank and Arcus put back the phone.

He went back to the counter and the group walked out of a room with Nurse Joy and she said,"Arcus, your friend is now registered in the Johto League." Arcus smiled and said,"Good. Now I'll be cheering you on from the sidelines."

As they left the Center, they were joined by Officer Jenny, Professor Elm and Totodile as they said their farewells to the group.

Brock asked,"Arcus, who was that pretty girl you were talking to back in the Center?" Arcus replied,"That was Lucy. She's doing fine in the Hoenn region." Brock blushed and asked,"Did she mentioned anything about me?" Arcus rolled his eye and said,"For the last time, Lucy s not interested in boys."

As Brock slumped back to Ash, Misty asked,"Arcus, how you been to Violet City?" Arcus nodded and said,"I challenged all the gyms before so I have been to all the cities."

Ash said,"Great! Now we have someone who knows his way around." They all laughed as they made their way down the path. Unknown to them, a certain pink and round Pokemon with a microphone was following them...

**A/N: First chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The double trouble header**

**A/N: Enjoy! **

**Summary: Last time, Ash, Brock and Misty have finally reached New Bark Town and they met up with Arcus at Professor Elm's lab. They got to see Arcus's newest additions to Arcus's team and they also got to see Arcus's Arcanine. They soon found out that the missing Totodile was the work of the three agents. The group had also get to see how much Arcus's battling technique had improved when he used Arcanine, Angel and Blade to battle. Now, they are heading to Violet City.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

* * *

"Dinner time!" Yelled Brock.

The group had set up camp since it was night and Arcus sighed as he said,"Just like old times, huh." Ash nodded and said,"Yeah. Every night we camp out and Brock would make dinner. Arcus, how's that Rapidash you got last time when we were on New Island?" Arcus replied,"She's doing great. She was the one who helped me won the semi finals in the Johto League. Right now, she's back home resting. So I'll be using some new faces like Sapphire, Blade and Striker."

Ash then said,"Arcus, before we even came to New bark Town, we saw this Pokemon that was in the water. When it saw us, it just jumped out and disappeared." Arcus asked,"Was it glowing blue?" Ash nodded and Arcus thought _Ash saw Suicune. I can't believe he really saw her._ Ash asked,"So, do you know what it was?" Arcus lied,"No. I don't know what it is."

Brock walked over to them and he said,"Guys, your dinner's getting cold." Arcus smiled and said,"Thanks, Brock." As he took the food from Brock, he called out Sapphire.

As she looked at Arcus, she blushed and asked,"Why did you call me?" Arcus smiled as he kissed her and said,"I thought you would be used to being with me by now. You know I will choose any of you girls and I'll spend the day with you." Sapphire said,"But it's night." Arcus replied,"hat doesn't mean you can't be with me tomorrow. It will be you and me for the whole of tomorrow."

Sapphire smiled as she kissed her mate and asked,"Arcus, do you still remember that night?" Arcus nodded and said,"Yes. The night I mated with you. Up till this day, I still wonder why I couldn't resist you. You're a beautiful Dragonair and I just don't get why your herd abandoned you." A tear fell down her cheek and she said,"Yeah. I thought I was considered one of them but in reality, I was just a waste of space."

Arcus said,"Don't say that! You are not a waste of space. You are actually more special than other Dratini when I found you. If you were like other Dratini, you would have fled even if you were injured. But you didn't. You knew I was going to help you and you were right."

Misty yawned and said,"Arcus, we'll be going to sleep. Please get rid of the fire when you're about to sleep, alright?"

Arcus raised his hand and said,"Water Gun." A spray of water blasted out of his hand and it extinguish the fire. He looked back at Sapphire and said,"Come on, let's go to sleep. You have me all to yourself for the whole day." Sapphire smiled as she wrapped herself around Arcus and they both fell asleep after sharing a passionate kiss.

* * *

Back on his planet, Arcus woke up to see Aqua, Flo and Brie sitting on his lap.

He smiled and asked,"What brings you three here? I thought you were having fun by the lake." Aqua smiled and said,"Arcus, Lucy has something to show you."

And just on cue, Lucy walked into the room with a smile on her face and a case in her hands. She walked over to Arcus and said,"Arcus, I've finally did it! I've got all five Contest Ribbons!" She opened up the case to show her five ribbons and Arcus said,"That's great! You must be very good at Contests now." Lucy nodded and said,"Yeah. Venus's gracefulness and beauty had played half our every Contest. The other half was the synchronization and combinations moves Venus did."

Venus soon appeared and she wrapped herself around Arcus.

Chuckling, he said,"Soon, I'll be having three serpents that will wrap me." Lucy asked,"How is Lily anyway?" Arcus replied,"She's doing fine. I just wonder when she'll evolve into a Serperior and then I'll have three serpents."

Lucy then took out a yellow egg with black stripes and said,"Arcus, I got this from the Hoenn region. Since your birthday is coming up again, I decided to give it to you now since I know you love to groom Pokemon." As he took the egg, he said,"Thank you, Lucy. I wonder what kind of Pokemon it is." Lucy replied,"I bet it will hatch soon. So I believe you can find out when that happens."

Tobias soon flew in with Darkrai and Latios. He took a look at the ribbons and said,"Great job, Lucy. You got five ribbons again. I would be predicting another win at the Grand Festival." Lucy nodded and said,"Yep. I am positive about it." He looked over at Arcus and said,"Arcus, your new evolution still scares me a little." Arcus laughed and said,"Is it because of my scars?"

A vortex soon appeared and Arcus said,"Looks like it's time for me to go. Lucy, thanks for the egg." Lucy nodded as Arcus stepped into the portal.

Tobias asked,"Lucy, why did you give him that egg?" Lucy smiled and replied,"Because our brother should know how it feels like to be a father like our dad. He's about to have a big surprise in a few weeks from all his mates and I'm going to be an aunt soon."

* * *

Back on Earth later, Arcus woke up to find the egg in his hand.

Arcus smiled as he gently rubbed the egg. Sapphire soon woke up and she spotted the egg before asking,"Arcus, where did you get that egg?" Arcus replied,"Lucy gave it to me. She said it will be hatching soon. What kind of Pokemon do you think it will be?" Sapphire replied,"I bet that it would be an Elekid. I'm sure of it since it has three black stripes."

The egg soon had cracks appearing around it as the two stared in anticipation of what it will be. As a bright light blinded them for a second, the Pokemon that emerged from the egg was indeed an Elekid.

When the baby Elekid opened its eyes for the very first time, it blinked a few times before looking up at Arcus and exclaiming,"Daddy!" The male Elekid leaped up and hugged Arcus as he was shocked at what he heard. Noticing it, Sapphire said,"Arcus, when a baby Pokemon is born, it considers the first thing it sees as its parent." Now understanding the situation, Arcus hugged the Elekid and said,"Sapphire, thanks for telling me that."

Sapphire smiled as she wrapped herself around the two. The Elekid smiled at Arcus and said,"I love you, daddy." Arcus smiled as he put down the Elekid and he took out a few pieces of Pokemon food. He handed them to Elekid and said,"Eat up. You must be hungry." The Elekid took the food from Arcus's hand and he happily ate them.

Arcus petted his newly born son and he accidentally zapped him. The Elekid quickly said."I'm sorry, dad! I didn't mean to shock you." Arcus smiled and said,"There's no need for an apology. It seems that shock gave me an idea for your name. How do you like Shocker?" The Elekid smiled and said,"I like that a lot! Thank you, daddy!"

The trainers soon woke up and when Ash saw Shocker, he got up and said,"Cool! Another Pokemon!" He took out his Pokedex and it said,"Elekid, the Electric Pokemon. Elekid is the pre-evolved form of Electabuzz. It generates electricity by spinning its arms." Shocker immediately ran behind Arcus and said,"Daddy, they look scary."

Brock said,"Wow. I think that Elekid is afraid of us." Arcus said,"For now. He just hatched a few minutes ago and I'm his father." Misty smiled and said,"Congratulations, Arcus! Who's the mother?" Arcus replied,"No one. Lucy gave the egg to me and when I came back to Earth, it hatched. It will take a while for Shocker to get use to being around all of you."

Pikachu and Togepi soon walked up to Shocker and said hello. Shocker was still too afraid to even say hello, that he went back to hide behind Arcus. Chuckling, Arcus said,"Shocker, this are my friends. You can say hi to them. They won't hurt you."

Shocker gulped as he walked up to Pikachu and Togepi before saying,"H-hello." Pikachu shook his hand and said,"Hello! I'm Pikachu!" Shocker replied,"I'm Shocker."

Arcus took out his other Universal balls and he called out all his Pokemon again. At the sight of more Pokemon, Shocker quickly ran back to Arcus.

"Shocker, you don't have to be afraid of them. They're all your family too." Angel walked up to Shocker and said,"Here I thought Arcus would be a father in the future but I was wrong. You're a cute little Elekid, Shocker." As she nuzzled Shocker, she continued,"With all your energy, you should be running around by now."

Soon, everyone was having breakfast and Arcus was feeding Shocker some of the Pokemon food again.

When they were all done, Shocker got to experience seeing Brock's 'bag of infinite space' as he shoved the cooking pot into the bag. Shocker looked at his father and asked,"Dad, is it possible for that bag to carry that pot into that bag? It looks too small." Arcus petted Shocker and said,"Trust me, Shocker. There are many things on Earth that we don't understand."

As they started heading off, Shocker jumped into Arcus's arms while Sapphire wrapped herself around Arcus.

* * *

A few hours have passed and they were continuing their path down to Violet City.

"I sure am glad we got to see that Totodile," said Ash. Misty nodded and said,"Yeah. That Cyndaquil was one of the cutest I've ever seen." Brock said,"Too bad we didn't get to a Chikorita."

That's when they spotted a girl wearing a yellow jacket with black stripes on them. She was talking to her Chikorita, which was swinging its leaf around and around as its trainer said,"We're going to train hard, hit hard and knock everyone out of the box! We're in the big league so we're playing hard ball!"

Confused, Misty asked,"What's that girl doing?" Arcus replied,"My guess is that she's training her Chikorita."

They walked closer to the girl and her Chikorita and Ash took out his Pokedex,"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon. Chikorita releases a sweet relaxing fragrance from the leaf on its head." Misty said,"That little headband makes Chikorita look really sporty, doesn't it?" Brock said,"I bet you that girl started out as a Pokemon trainer and she got her Chikorita from Professor Elm."

Just then, a Rattata jumped out of the bush in front of them and the girl said,"Taking the field for the visitors is and on the home team, it's the vegetation sensation, the Grass type that will mow the competition down. The one, the only, Chikorita! It's game time."

The Chikorita smiled as the girl said,"Play ball! Tackle attack, now!" Chikorita charged forward as it tried to tackle Rattata, who dodged the attack and the girl said,"And the first one slows in the dirt but Chikorita's just warming up. The next one coming straight down the playing field." Chikorita charged again and this time, it landed a direct hit on Rattata, knocking it out.

"Perfect strike! Chikorita's smoking tackle attack knock Rattata right out of the box! This game is over!" Exclaimed the girl as she took out a Pokeball from her jacket and tossed it at the Rattata, capturing it.

The girl cheered as she said,"Another win for Team Casey! Will the fans please rise and salute Casey and Chikorita by singing their victory song."

**A/N: No matter how much I tried to write that song she sang, I will always get a headache so I will skip it.**

When she had finished singing her song, she returned her Chikorita to its Pokeball and turned around, scaring the group except Arcus. She gave them a stare tht lasted for a few seconds and then, she sprinted towards them.

She stopped right in front of Ash and Arcus and she said,"I don't believe it! An honest to goodness Pikachu and Elekid!" She picked up Pikachu from Ash's shoulder and hugged him before she said,"I just love its shocking yellow coat. Your Pikachu's a grand slam!" Ash walked up to her and said,"Be careful. That's a high voltage Pikachu."

The girl said,"Do you think it will really shock me? What a blast! I always wonder what's that like. Come on, Pikachu. Turn on the juice." Before Ash could stop Pikachu, he used his Thunderbolt attack on the two trainers, electrocuting them.

"Bad idea..." Muttered the girl and Ash said,"I tried to warn you." The girl replied,"Thanks a lot." Ash said,"Don't mention it." Ash soon fell down and Arcus said,"And that's why you should never go near an Electric type Pokemon when it uses an Electric type move."

Later, they managed to get Ash and the girl to get up and they all headed over to the trees where the girl introduced herself to them,"My name's Casey. I'm a huge baseball fan and I just became a Pokemon trainer."

Brock said,"We really like your Chikorita. Did you get it from Professor Elm?" Casey nodded and said,"I sure did." Brock looked at Ash and said,"See? I told you." When the group introduced themselves, Arcus was about to do the same but Casey said,"Hey, you're the one who beat the unbeatable Johto champion a few months ago." Arcus nodded and said,"Yes. The name's Arcus and this is my Elekid, Shocker, and my Dragonair, Sapphire."

As the two Pokemon smiled, Casey said,"Oh I'm just crazy about yellow Pokemon. Especially with stripes. That's why I think your Pikachu and Elekid are so adorable. I wish I can have my own Elekid so I can evolve it into an Electabuzz. Someday, I'll may even have a whole team of beautiful yellow Pokemon, all of them with stripes."

Ash asked,"How come you like yellow and stripes so much, Casey?" She replied,"My family's been rooting for the Electabuzz for three generations." Ash asked,"You mean the Electabuzz baseball team?" Casey nodded and Ash asked again,"But don't the Electabuzz finish in last place?" Casey said,"This season is going to be different! This year, they're going to win the series!"

Ash laughed and said,"No way! The Electabuzz will be creamed by teams like the Magikarp and the Starmie." Casey said,"You quit saying bad things about the Electabuzz! They are going to beat everybody!" Ash said,"The Electabuzz couldn't beat an egg." As the two continued to argue on about the baseball team, Shocker yawned and said,"Daddy, I'm tired."

Arcus smiled as he took out a Universal ball and said,"You can rest in here. Come out whenever you feel like it." Shocker nodded as he was absorbed into the ball. As he looked back up, Casey exclaimed,"We're going to settle this in a Pokemon battle! Nobody gets away with insulting my favorite team!" Ash said,"But you don't stand a chance against me. I'm an experienced trainer!" Casey exclaimed,"I don't care how much experienced you are! Nobody makes fun of the team family roots, especially a little wimp who knows zero about baseball and even less about Pokemon!" Ash then exclaimed,"Alright! You're on!"

Casey said,"Let's have a three-on-three Pokemon battle!" Ash smirked and said,"I don't have to use all of my three." Brock said,"She's new at this, Ash! Don't be too tough on her!" Misty said,"But hurry up! We got to get to Violet City!" Ash replied,"Don't worry, Misty. It won't take me very long to win this one."

As Casey started off with her Pidgey, Ash said,"A Pidgey. Boy, that takes me back. I remember..." Casey exclaimed,"Quit babbling and start battling will ya!" Ash tossed out his first Pokeball and it was Charizard who came out.

Arcus's eyes widen and he asked,"Misty, I thought Charizard wouldn't obey Ash?" Misty nodded and said,"Yeah. But during our journey around the Orange Island, Charizard finally started listening to Ash again."

Looking back at the battle, Casey had ordered Pidgey to use a Quick Attack but it ended badly as Pidgey bounced off of Charizard's belly and Charizard merely snorted, knocking out Pidgey immediately.

Returning Pidgey, Casey took out her next Pokeball and she called out her Rattata. Casey exclaimed,"Alright, Rattata! Keep your eye on the Charizard and take it out with a Tackle attack!" As Rattata charged into Charizard, it bounced off of his belly and fainted. Arcus sighed and said,"Wow. I didn't now Charizard could use his belly in battles for that kind of purpose."

Finally, Casey called out her last Pokemon, Chikorita. As Chikorita wrapped Charizard's neck with its Vine Whip, Ash said,"Charizard, use your Flamethrower. But try to go easy on it." As Charizard shot out a small fireball, Chikorita ducked down but the leaf on her head caught fire and it removed its vines from Charizard as it ran around before fainting."Chikorita is unable to battle! Ash wins the match!" Exclaimed Brock.

Casey fell to her knees and she said,"I can't believe it was a total shutout. Chikorita, return." She returned her Chikorita to its Pokeball and Brock said,"Cheer up, you gave it your best shot, Casey." Misty said,"You played a great match. Especially for a rookie." Ash said,"Misty's right. And now that's it's over, let's shake and be friends."

But the opposite of what Ash thought happened, Casey got up and ran off as she started crying.

Arcus shook his head in disappointment and said,"Ash, I thought you would be a little more mature after two years since you got Pikachu. You know Charizard would have won anyway. But why didn't you use your other Pokemon?" As Ash couldn't answer him, Arcus said,"That's what I thought. Come on, we have to get to Violet City for your first Gym battle."

* * *

After a while of walking, they came across Casey again in a baseball field where she challenged Ash again.

"This time, things are going to be different, Ash!" Exclaimed the Electabuzz fan. Ash smirked and said,"The only thing that's going to be different is that this time, you're going to wind up overdue!" Arcus sighed and said,"He never learns. Brock, Misty, you two do the cheering. I'm not going to be part of this anymore."

As Arcus walked towards the fence, Sapphire asked,"Arcus, aren't you going to watch the battle?" Arcus replied,"I'm not watching that battle unless a sabotage is made."

To his luck, a giant batting machine appeared behind Ash and he said,"Just my luck. Sapphire, you can watch for now. Because Torch is the only one who can handle heavy things." As he called out Torch, he said,"Torch, the batting machine's heading towards Pikachu and Chikorita. Stop that machine before it hits them."

Torch nodded as she leaped in front of the machine and she stopped the bat from swinging with her hands. Arcus quickly said,"This match is over! And I know who to blame for it. Torch, use Flamethrower now!" As Torch blasted out flames from her mouth, the flames went right behind the wall that had the number 112 meters. As the flames hit the ground, the screen behind it showed a giant 'H' and 'R' and three screams followed afterwards.

Three burning figures came out of the flames and Arcus said,"Team Rocket." As the the flames died down, the three agents calmed down and then began announcing their motto, again.

Arcus then said,"Torch, Sapphire, get ready to attack." The two girls quickly got ready to strike but Meowth took out a controller and said,"I'm going to have a ball with this." As he clicked a button, a few pitching machines appeared and they aimed at Arcus.

Meowth said,"We'll be sure to give your regards to the boss." Arcus smirked as he said,"Then give me all you got." As Meowth turned on the machines, they started firing baseballs at Arcus, Torch and Sapphire. Ash and Casey tried to run in to help but Arcus said,"Stop! I have this under control." He took out a Universal ball and he called out Lily.

Arcus said,"Lily, let's test your Vine Whip's skill by batting those balls back to them." Lily nodded as her two vines emerged from her shoulders and she started swatting back the balls at the three agents. Jessie said,"Boys, I think we just got under his nerves again..." Meowth gulped and said,"I guess we should have never picked on him at all. Now we're going to feel the wrath of the champion."

The baseballs started hitting the three almost all the time as Lily continued to swat back the balls. Arcus then said,"I hope you three will learn your lesson after this. No matter what you three throw at me, I'll always win."

With one final swat, Lily had scored a three hit with one baseball and Arcus said,"Ash, Casey, mind doing the honors. They did try to steal your Pokemon after all."

Casey nodded and said,"This is for trying to steal Chikorita! Use Razor Leaf!" With a swing of its leaf, Chikorita launched a few leaves at the three agents, giving them cuts as Ash said,"Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack!" Pikachu leaped up as he discharged a Thunderbolt attack on the three agents.

Arcus then said,"Sapphire, use Twister!" As Sapphire started spinning her tail, a twister was created and it blew away the three agents as they blasted out of the stadium.

He smiled at Torch, Lily and Sapphire before saying,"You three were amazing as always. You three can take a good rest now." As he returned all three of them to their balls, Shocker came out of his and asked,"Daddy, what did I miss?" Arcus chuckled as he said,"Nothing important."

* * *

As the group and Casey were about to part ways, Casey shook her hand with Arcus and said,"Thanks for helping me back there. If it weren't for you, Chikorita would have been taken away by those three." Arcus smiled and said,"Glad I can help. Remember, don't give up in any situation and you will make it through." Casey nodded as she left.

Arcus looked back at Ash and said,"I would really appreciate you not using Charizard against rookies next time." Ash nodded and said,"I learnt my lesson. Never do the opposite of what you say or else I would be like Team Rocket." Arcus smiled and said,"Maybe not. But I will do something horrible if you do that again. Come on, we need to get to Violet City so you can have your Gym battle."

Ash started cheering as they all followed Arcus.

**A/N: I'm not sure if you like this chapter since I was rushing. Hope you have enjoyed this. The next chapter will be out on Monday. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Territorial dispute**

**A/N: Enjoy! Before I begin, this chapter will be based on episode 3 of Pokemon The Johto Journeys and I'll be using my own version of this episode. Team Rocket won't be the main villain for this episode since I have another surprise waiting here.**

**Summary: Last time, Lucy has given Arcus an egg which hatched into an Elekid who is now Arcus's son. The group then met a new trainer who had gotten the Chikorita from Professor Elm a few days ago and Ash had won a battle with her using Charizard. Later on, they had a second battle but was stopped when Torch came out and helped save Pikachu and Chikorita from being batted into Team Rocket's hands. Arcus then managed to weaken them for Ash and Casey to have their turn before Sapphire used Twister to blow them away for good. Now, the group are continuing their way to Violet City after parting ways with Casey.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade), Elekid(Shocker). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**legoreddragon: No I'm not. I mentioned it in the first chapter that Arcus wasn't part of Power of One.**

* * *

It has been nearly two hours since the group had parted ways with Casey.

They had stopped to set up camp for the night. Once again, Shocker got to see more of Earth's mysteries as Brock took out the pot, plates and utensils from his backpack again.

As Shocker sat on Arcus's lap, he asked,"Daddy, how long will it take for us to get to Violet City?" Arcus replied,"I'm not sure. But when we get there, I'll tell you." Shocker smiled as he hugged his father. Arcus then said,"Shocker, how about you spend the rest of tomorrow with me?" Shocker nodded and said,"That will be great! A whole day with you, dad."

Arcus smiled and said,"Then you have to get some sleep now. You'll need all the energy you can get." Shocker nodded as he fell asleep immediately. Misty smiled and said,"Arcus, you're really getting the hang of being a parent." Arcus replied,"It's actually surprising to me. One second I was wondering what Pokemon would hatch, the next second, I became a father to an Elekid."

Ash yawned and said,"I'm going to sleep now. I can't wait to get to Violet City."

Arcus carried Shocker and said,"Good idea. I need to find somewhere for Shocker to sleep on as well." As Arcus headed up a tree, he placed Shocker on the branch as he himself drifted off to sleep afterwards.

* * *

Waking up on his planet, Arcus opened his eyes to see Lucy smiling at him.

"So, how's the new father doing?" Asked Lucy. Arcus said,"Wait. You know about that?" Lucy nodded and said,"Yeah. I knew that the egg was about to hatch anyway so I've decided to give it to you so you can raise it. Besides, all those times where you were mating with the girls, I wouldn't be surprised if they all had eggs with them."

Arcus blushed in embarrassment and Lucy continued,"Anyway, I told dad about it and he said that he was proud of you and that he can't wait to see how the baby is doing. So, is it a boy or girl?" Arcus replied,"That baby is an Elekid and it's a boy." Lucy smiled and said,"So that means I'll be seeing my nephew soon. I can't wait to see him."

A letter with a heart on it dropped from Lucy's hand and Arcus picked it up. He examined the letter and looked back at Lucy before saying,"Another admirer?" Lucy shook her head and said,"No. That's a letter for inviting me to a celebrity talk show. They've asked me to come to the studio for an interview after the Grand Festival." Lucy squealed in joy as she continued,"Now I know how you feel when you're a celebrity. All the attention I've been getting was off the hook!"

Arcus smiled and said,"As long as you enjoy the attention but after two years of it, I bet you'll get annoyed." Lucy laughed and said,"I'm sure to find out the answer anyway after two years."

Then, Arcus asked,"Lucy, how's Silver and the other girls?" Lucy replied,"Silver's fine! The two of us always make a grand entrance in the Grand Festival all the time. Aipom is doing just fine. She's been dancing a lot lately during her Contest battles but she always wins. Bayleef has been quite attached to anything related to you too. Anytime I mention you or she sees your posters, she would blush and she would also be shy towards me or the others. Venus, she has been the main star for me during the first rounds of all Contests."

Smiling, Arcus said,"That's good for me to hear. But what about Oshawott, Taillow and Arcanine?" Lucy replied,"Oh yeah. I've forgot to tell you that Taillow evolved into a Swellow and Oshawott evolved into a Dewott. just before I came here. Arcanine has been helpful in using her Flamethrower and Fire Blast attack."

Arcus smiled and said,"That's good to hear that some of your girls evolved too."

Tobias soon entered the room and said,"I heard that I am an uncle now." Arcus nodded and said,"Yes. An uncle to an Elekid." Tobias smiled and said,"Great. Now I can help train him too whenever you need me to." Arcus said,"I'm not sure if that's necessary because I will be holding on to him for a long time."

Just then, Ace soon ran in and said,"Arcus! I overheard that you're a dad now. Who's the kid?" Arcus replied,"I'll be bringing him back here whenever I can or when he wants to. I can't just force him to come visit all of you. He might get upset."

Lucy said,"Then he must be waking up soon. You know how fast baby Pokemon wake up. He should be waiting for you to get up now." Arcus nodded as he headed into the vortex that just appeared.

* * *

Back on Earth again, Arcus woke up to see Shocker yawning since he had just woken up as well.

Arcus smiled as he picked up Shocker and asked,"Are you hungry?" Shocker nodded and Arcus took out a couple of Pokemon food from his bag and he gave them to Shocker, who happily munched on them before saying,"I get to spend the whole day with you, dad! I'm so excited!" Arcus laughed and said,"Don't talk with your mouth full."

They got down from the tree to see the group all up. Arcus said,"Guys, there's a forest up ahead. That's the only way out to get to Violet City. Shocker and I will be going ahead first." Brock nodded and said,"Just don't leave us behind like back in Kanto." Arcus nodded back as he picked up Shocker and left.

When they got to the entrance of the forest, Arcus said,"Stay close to me, Shocker. I don't want you to go wandering off." Shocker nodded as he held on to Arcus's leg.

They started making their way into the forest and already, they started hearing weird noises. Shocker tightened his grip on Arcus and said,"Daddy. I'm scared." Arcus reverted into a Pokemon and said,"Don't be. I'll protect you from any harm. Nothing will happen to you while I'm near you."

After a while, they soon spotted a bunch of dried up trees with no leaves. Arcus walked over to them and he examined them before saying,"These trees should still be healthy during this time of year. What's happening to them?"

Just then, a wild Heracross flew down to them and asked,"Hello strangers. What brings you to the Heracross territory?" Arcus replied,"We aren't here looking for trouble. We're just passing through to get to the next city." The Heracross smiled and said,"Sure. Follow me and I'll get you some breakfast first." Shocker gulped but calmed down when Arcus picked him up and they followed the Heracross to a giant tree with a few more Heracross.

The Heracross ripped out a small chunk of the bark of the tree and a yellow liquid-like substance slowly poured out. He said,"The sap here are really tasty. Help yourselves to as many as you like." Arcus nodded as he called out Striker.

As Striker looked at the sap, he immediately dove at the tree and he began sucking up the sap. Arcus smiled and said,"Striker, leave some for Shocker will ya?" Striker nodded as he wiped his mouth and said,"Sorry about that. I got carried away. You know how much all Heracross love sap." As Arcus lifted Shocker up, he started tasting the sap and said,"Dad, that Heracross is right. The sap is tasty!" Arcus took a handful of the sap and he tried it before saying,"I can't believe how great this is."

The same wild Heracross flew back down and said,"We have enough sap for you to take with you. You can take as many as you want." Arcus smiled and said,"You're too kind. A few jars of this sap won't bother you, right?" The Heracross shook his head and said,"Not at all. We like sharing our goodness with other Pokemon. But recently, the Pinsir are increasing in numbers and they have invaded our territory. Can you please help us?"

Arcus said,"Of course we will. After all, you did offered this sap."

The ground started rumbling as a herd of Pinsir charged their way towards the tree and Arcus said,"I'll take care of this. Striker, take care of Shocker." Striker nodded as he picked up Shocker.

Arcus quickly got in front of the herd of Pinsir as he said,"Fire Blast." As a flaming sphere materialized in his hands, he threw it at the Pinsir and they were hit by it. The Pinsir all got up and most of them ran away but only the leader of the herd stayed behind.

It snapped its pincers angrily as it charged at Arcus.

Arcus simply dodged the Pinsir and he grabbed the pincers before tossing Pinsir back in the direction it came from. It got up and said,"Not bad. But can you handle my Vice Grip?" He charged again as he pointed his pincers directly at Arcus. He grabbed the pincers of the Pinsir and Arcus slammed it to the ground before taking out a Pokeball and said,"You're a tough one. I won't mind you joining me." He dropped the Pokeball onto Pinsir and he was absorbed into the Pokeball and a successful capture followed.

The Pokeball disappeared and Arcus asked,"Heracross, why were those Pinsir attacking?" The Heracross replied,"Because their territory doesn't have enough space for their young ones so they spread out and ended up in our territory. We need your help to get back our territory or else me and my buddies will have no more food and the Butterfree living here won't either."

Arcus nodded and said,"Striker, Shocker, looks like we have to help them out."

* * *

After the Heracross guided them to the bridge that connects the Heracross territory and the Pinsir territory, the three headed in and continued their journey there.

They walked for a few minutes before encountering five Pinsir surrounding three familiar faces, Jessie, James and Meowth. Arcus sighed and he said,"Striker, if any Pinsir tries to attack Shocker, defend him." Striker nodded as Arcus leaped out of their hiding spot, surprising the Pinsir and the three agents, luckily, Arcus had reverted into a human before jumping out.

Arcus tossed out a Universal ball and Torch emerged from it. He looked over to the three agents, who were cowering at the Pinsir.

"Torch, Flare Blitz," said Arcus. Torch nodded as she was engulfed in flames and she rammed all of the Pinsir. Next, Arcus said,"Torch, use Fire Punch." Torch nodded as her fist was engulfed in flames as she smashed her fist into another Pinsir and they all ran off.

He walked over to the three agents and they bowed before saying in unison,"We're sorry we tried to hurt you yesterday!" Arcus sighed and said,"You three should know what you are even doing." They looked up at Arcus in confusion and Jessie asked,"What do you mean, sir?" Arcus said,"I'm saying that you aren't following what your hearts are telling you. Jessie, I saw in your profile that you always dreamed of being famous but look at you now, you're the only girl in Team Rocket who doesn't even do things right."

Jessie sighed as she said,"I guess you're right." Arcus continued,"James, I heard from Ash that you are a rich boy but you prefer the life of a normal person. But look at you, you look like you're even lower than a normal person." A tear fell down his cheek and Arcus said,"And Meowth, during the last two years, I've seen how much you tried to get back on Giovanni's lap as his top cat but you should know that he prefers that Persian no matter what." Meowth was about to cry as he sat down.

Arcus the helped the three of them up and said,"I know you three have much more potential than this. I can help you three achieve what you dream of. If you join me on my journey, you will be provided with meals that would make you feel happy anytime. Jessie, if you join me, I can teach you all about Pokemon Contests where you can show off your Pokemon's beauty. James, if you join me, you will have the life you have been wanting for so long. Meowth, if you join me, I promise you that I'll be a better owner than Giovanni."

Jessie asked,"But why are you doing this for us even though we tried to injure you?" Arcus replied,"Because it's not my nature to leave someone in need behind. You three can do much better without Team Rocket. I was planning to quit it anyway."

James then exclaimed,"Then if you're quitting, so am I!" Jessie and Meowth stared in disbelief at James as he continued,"I may have gotten used to being with you two for the past years but I've always wanted to be a normal Pokemon trainer. I still remember the time I promised my Growlie that I will be living as a normal person instead of a rich boy. Aaron, I want to join you on your journey!"

Meowth then said,"I've always tried to get back to the boss but he always seems do mad at me like he didn't really wanted me at all. I feel like I'm the same Meowth I was before I could speak. I want to join you too!"

Jessie sighed and said,"I guess you two are right. I did wanted to be an actress and even a nurse but that all failed and I joined Team Rocket. I've always regretted joining because of that stupid Cassidy! So, where do we start?"

Arcus smiled and said,"You three can start now if you like. When we get to a city, we can contact Giovanni and tell him we quit." The three nodded and Meowth leaped into his arms and started crying tears of joy. Arcus petted him and said,"It's alright, Meowth. You'll be taken care by me from now on. You won't regret ever joining me."

Jessie asked,"But Aaron, how will we get out of here?" Arcus said,"I've been traveling around Johto for a year. I know where we should head." As he whistled, Striker and Shocker walked out of the hiding spot and Shocker ran over to his father.

Arcus then handed the jars of sap to Jessie and James and said,"These will be a welcoming gift from me. Try them." As they opened up the jars, they took a lick and they said in unison,"Delicious!"

Just then, Ash, Brock, Misty and a man appeared and Ash exclaimed,"Team Rocket! What are you doing here?!" As the three were about to say their motto, Arcus stopped them and said,"Don't! You three are changed, remember?" The three nodded and Jessie said,"We were just making our way out of the forest."

Arcus said,"Ash, Brock, Misty, they will be joining us on our journey from now on." The three gasped in surprise and Ash exclaimed,"But Arcus, they tried to steal Pikachu!" Arcus said,"And now, they are no longer working for Team Rocket. They will be joining us and I promise you that they won't betray us. I have my faith in them."

Brock said,"If Arcus believes they're changed, I do too." Misty sighed and said,"I guess I won't mind as long as they won't try anything funny." Ash sighed as well and said,"Okay. But I'm still keeping my eyes on them."

The man with them asked,"Can someone please explain what's going on to me?" Ash said,"Sorry. Arcus, this is the forest ranger, Woodruff. He told us about what's happening to the Heracross and Pinsir." Arcus said,"The Pinsir's population is increasing. We have to get rid of the extras so that it will even out the two and everything will go back to normal. At least that's my theory."

Woodruff said,"You know, that might work. There is another uninhabited forest not far from here. I can move the extra Pinsir there." Arcus nodded and said,"But I have another idea. Round up all the extra Pinsir and I'll show you." Woodruff nodded as he ran off.

After a few hours, Woodruff managed to lure all the extra Pinsir and Arcus created a vortex with his gloves and everyone stared in amazement as the Pinsir all flew straight in without a second thought.

The vortex closed and Arcus said,"All taken cared of. The extra Pinsir should be happy with where they are now." Ash asked,"Where did they go?" Arcus replied,"They're all back home with my other Pokemon. Didn't I tell you two years ago about that place?" Misty nodded and Woodruff said,'Well, with those Pinsir gone, the two population should be returning to normal now."

And just like he said, the Pinsir all started returning to their trees.

* * *

When they returned to the Heracross territory, they could see everything going back to normal. The Heracross and Butterfree were all happily sucking n the saps of the trees.

Woodruff said,"I have to hand it to you. Without your help, the Heracross and Pinsir would have to rivals for life."

The same Heracross from before thanked Arcus and also thanked Ash for saving him from the Pinsir before as well. The group then left with three new members, Jessie, James and Meowth.

As they were walking along the path to Violet City, Jessie asked,"So Aaron, where are we heading now?" Arcus replied,"We're heading for Violet City, where Ash will have his first Johto Gym Battle. And you two can go and shop for some new clothes as well." Misty then said,"Hey, I can go for some shopping too." Brock said,"Yeah. And I can pick up some stuff for our journey as well."

Ash said,"Yeah. But most importantly, I get to have my Gym Battle!"Arcus chuckled and said,"I can see that we're all getting along already."

Just then, the Heracross from before appeared behind them and Ash asked,"What's Heracross during all the way out here?" Arcus smiled and said,"Ash, I have a feeling he wants to join us as well."

Excited, Ash asked,"Is that right, Heracross? Do you want to be with me?" Heracross nodded and Ash threw his Pokeball at him, capturing Heracross as he exclaimed,'"Heracross just chose me!"

The new members clapped their hands and Jessie said,"Alright, twerp...uh...I mean Ash!" Arcus said,"It's going to take a while for you three to get use to calling their names too."

Now that Heracross had joined the group, they proceeded to continue their journey towards Violet City.

**A/N: Done! To be honest, I wasn't expecting myself to finish this chapter today. But who cares. The next one will really be on Monday. The next chapter will be out on Monday. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The forest of illusions**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: Last time, Arcus and Shocker had traveled into a forest where they were greeted by a Heracross who happily gave them some of the sap from his tree. They discovered that the forest was being invaded by Pinsir since their populations have increased. As he tried to stop more Pinsir from heading to the Heracross's territory, he stumbled upon the three agents. After rescuing them, Arcus has managed to knock some sense into them and now, the three are no longer in Team Rocket and so is Arcus as they promised to inform Giovanni once they reached Violet City, or at least until they found a phone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade), Elekid(Shocker). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

* * *

It had been a long five hours hike from where they had started continuing their journey when Jessie, James and Meowth joined them.

They had walked into another forest and they had Ash lead the way since he said that he was 'The master tracker'.

Finally, when Ash stopped, Misty said,"Don't tell me. We're lost again, aren't we?" Ash replied,"We're not lost exactly." Brock said,"Oh no. We're not lost. It's just that we don't know where we are." Misty sighed and said,"This is what happens when Ash's in charge."

Jessie sighed and asked,"Aaron, does this happens often?" Arcus nodded and said,"Too often. That's why I should be the one leading. I've been to most forest in Johto but certainly not this."

Meowth was still in Arcus's arms and Shocker was sitting on his dad's shoulder.

Arcus said,"Ash, maybe it's time for you to let me lead." Ash replied,"No way! I know my way out of this forest. I just need some time to think." Brock exclaimed,"It's almost sundown and we're going to be stuck in some spooky forest all night!" Misty and Jessie asked in unison,"Did you say spooky?" Ash piped in ad said,"Don't worry, guys! Come on, let's go! Just trust me, you'll see."

As Ash ran the path in front of him, Arcus said,"I'll be taking this path. Anyone in?" Meowth replied,"I'm in with you!" Jessie and James nodded and James said,"Yeah. We're with you."

Nodding, Arcus said,"Brock, Misty, see you guys at the other side. We'll be waiting." The two nodded as they chased after Ash while Jessie, James and Meowth followed Arcus.

A few more hours have passed and it was now night.

Scared, Jessie asked,"Aaron, do you know where the exit is? This place is creeping me out." Arcus then realized that they were in the forest where illusions are always happening.

Arcus faced back to them and said,"Guys, we need to get a Hoothoot and fast. Keep your eyes out for a small bird with big red eyes and standing on one foot." James asked,"Aaron, why must we?" Arcus replied,"Because having a Hoothoot is the only key of getting us out."

Shocker jumped down from Arcus's shoulder and asked,"Dad, can I help find a Hoothoot too?" Arcus nodded and said,"Alright. Just don't go too far from me." Shocker nodded as he climbed a tree. Shocker grabbed a vine and he started swinging around.

They searched for minutes before they finally caught a glimpse of hope when Meowth said,"Hey guys, I just saw two big red eyes over there." Arcus quickly walked over to the bush that Meowth had pointed to and what came out surprised him. It was a Shiny Hoothoot!

It looked up at Arcus and blushed as it asked,"Oh my...what brings you to this forest, Jewel of Life?" Arcus then knew that it was a girl and he replied,"I just need you to help me and my friends get out of this forest."

The Hoothoot nodded as it nuzzled him and said,"I'll be glad to help you if you let me come along with you when we're out of the forest." Arcus smiled and said,"I won't mind another girl joining me." He took out a Universal ball and she was absorbed into it.

As he called Hoothoot out, Arcus said,"Okay, Hoothoot, can you please show us where we should be heading?" Hoothoot nodded as she began hopping. Arcus looked back at the three and said,"Follow me. That Hoothoot will be leading us to safety." They nodded as they started following him and Shocker jumped down onto his father's shoulder again.

For a while, things seemed to be going well until they started hearing some creams coming west from their position.

* * *

When they got to that location, they could see Ash, Brock and Misty were screaming.

Arcus looked around and saw nothing. He sighed and said,"Hoothoot, help them out." Hoothoot nodded as she used her Foresight on the trees. After a while, the three looked up and Ash asked,"What was that?"

Arcus soon stepped out and said,"It was nothing." They turned around to see Arcus, Jessie, James, Meowth and Shocker. But then, another person stepped out and it was Gary Oak!

Gary said,"Everything you saw and heard was an illusion." A Hoothoot hopped beside Gary and Ash took out his Pokedex,"Hoothoot, the Owl Pokemon. Hoothoot stands on one leg, but uses both its powerful eyes to see clearly even through the darkest night."

Smirking, Gary said,"Unprepared as usual. Don't you know that you have to use a Hoothoot to get through this forest?" Ash asked,"What happens if you don't?" Arcus replied,"You'll get lost in this forest...forever." Jessie and James started shivering in fear as they repeated,"Forever?" Arcus nodded and said,"It was a good thing I caught my Hoothoot a few minutes ago before hearing your screams."

Misty asked,"Gary, if you're not lost, how come we caught up with you even though you came here earlier than us?" Gary replied,"That's easy. I've been busy. I've caught some Pokemon, I must have lost track of time. You see, that's what makes me a great Pokemon trainer besides Arcus. As soon as I got to this forest, I seized up the situation and took action. I realized that I need a Hoothoot and I got one."

As Gary and his Hoothoot were leaving, Arcus started following him and Ash said,"Arcus, we need your help!" Arcus replied,"And if I follow you, you won't know what to do in situations like this. You have to do this on your own, Ash. Jessie, James, Meowth, let's go." The three nodded as they followed him.

They managed to caught up to Gary and he asked,"So Arcus, what have you been doing lately?" Arcus replied,"I was busy exploring Johto since I became the champion. When I heard of this forest, I didn't expect myself to even be in here. But now, I am."

Gary asked,"Did you rent your Hoothoot too?" Arcus shook his head and said,"My Hoothoot is a wild one. She wanted to join me and I let her. But yours, I bet you rented it from an old lady name Hagatha." Arcus said,"I've heard of her. She's the one who allows people to rent Hoothoot to get out of this forest."

Shocker soon hopped onto Arcus's shoulder and Gary said,"Wow. An Elekid! I've always wanted one of them." Arcus replied,"My sister gave this one to me when he was still an egg. He hatched only two days ago and I'm a father to him apparently." Gary smiled and said,"Congrats! A champion of two regions and a father to an Elekid."

Just then, an illusion of ten Beedrill appeared and Arcus said,"Hoothoot, Foresight." Hoothoot nodded as her eyes glowed brightly and the Beedrill were all gone afterwards. Sensing more than the illusions, Arcus said,"Hoothoot, use Foresight around you." Hoothoot nodded as she started twirling around while using her Foresight.

Several Haunter and Gengar soon appeared out of nowhere and Arcus said,"They were the ones creating the illusions all along." Arcus took out a Universal ball and said,"Angel, help us out with your Shadow Ball!"

Angel emerged from her Universal ball and she fired multiple dark spheres at the Ghost Pokemon, knocking all of them down. Next, Arcus took out a few Pokeballs and tossed them at some of the Ghost Pokemon, capturing them.

When the Pokeballs all disappeared, the remaining Ghost Pokemon all flew away in fear. Gary smiled and said,"Wow. Who knew that just one of your Pokemon can handle them all." Arcus petted Angel and said,"You were great. Take a good rest." Angel smiled as she nuzzled him and she returned to her Universal ball.

Continuing their path, Jessie was still shivering as she asked,"Aaron, how long more do we have to keep this up?" Arcus replied,"Just wait. We'll be reaching soon. I have a feeling that we're close."

And just like what Arcus said, they finally exited the forest and were in front of a stone structure. Gary exclaimed,"Oh no! We're back at where I got my Hoothoot!" An old lady soon appeared and Gary said,"Hagatha, I thought you said that this Hoothoot can get me out." The old lady cleared her throat before she shrieked,"I am not Hagatha! I'm Nagatha, her twin sister!"

Gary flinched and said,"Sorry. But the stone structure just looks the same as the one in the forest." Nagatha huffed and said,"I get that a lot. Now that you're out of the forest, you can continue to make your way." Gary nodded as the Hoothoot he rented hopped back into the forest. He looked back at Arcus and said,"See ya, Arcus. I need to be collecting more Gym Badges if I ever want to compete in the Johto League."

As he left, Arcus asked,"Nagatha, do you have any phone we can use?" Nagatha nodded and said,"There's one in my house. Feel free to use it." Arcus nodded as he and the three ex-agents walked into Nagatha's house.

When they reached the phone, Jessie asked,"Aaron, do you know the boss's number?" Arcus nodded as he dialed 5-4-7-2-4-9. The screen soon showed Giovanni's shadowed figure and he asked,"Aaron, what can I do for you?"

Arcus replied,"You can start by telling the whole organization that I quit." Shocked, Giovanni asked,"Why are you quitting?" Arcus replied,"Being with Team Rocket was fun. But during my time in Johto, I've seen some of your agents hurting their own Pokemon and even forcing them to evolve. If that's how Team Rocket is meant to be, I won't continue. I joined because I thought Team Rocket was able to help the world but after you created Mewtwo, I knew of your plans and kept it a secret. But now, I say this one more time. I quit!"

Jessie, James and Meowth piped in and Jessie said,"We quit too! We may have wasted your money all those times ago, but without us now, you can gain back that money and we can get on with our lives."

Giovanni growled and said,"You three quitting, I understand. But you, Aaron, I feel betrayed. But mark my words, you four may not be part of Team Rocket anymore, but my agents can still destroy you."

The screen went blank and Jessie said,"That was easy." Arcus nodded and said,"And now, your true lives begins. Jessie, I'll teach you some of my ways of becoming a Pokemon coordinator. That way, you can focus on your Pokemon's attacks and beauty. I'll try and get my sister to help you out as well." Jessie hugged him and said,"Thank you! Now my dreams of becoming famous will come true!"

Arcus smiled and said,"Meowth, now your life of being a well-raised Meowth will start as well. And James, welcome to the real normal life." The two cheered as they all shared a group hug.

Nagatha came in and said,"You four can sleep here tonight. I'll be waiting outside to see if anymore people are coming."

They found four beds in the room and Jessie, James and Meowth took the first three and Arcus took the last one. He looked over to the three and said,"We'll be waiting for the others tomorrow." The three nodded as they all fell asleep.

Arcus looked over to Shocker and said,"Good night, Shocker. Sweet dreams." Shocker replied,"Good night, dad." As Shocker fell asleep, Arcus did the same.

* * *

Back on his planet later, Arcus woke up to see Aqua, Flo and Brie smiling at him.

He smiled and said,"You three look very happy." Aqua nodded and said,"Yeah. We're all happy because Lucy's in the Johto region!" Arcus's eyes widen and he said,"I thought she was in the Hoenn region?"

Flo replied,"Lucy was invited to show everyone in Florando City her performance. She will be performing in the Pokemon exhibition in two days." Arcus smiled and said,"What a coincidence. I'll be reaching Florando tomorrow if I'm lucky enough."

Aqua squealed and said,"I can't wait for you two to see each other. But mostly, Lucy will be using Venus." Arcus smiled and said,"As long as she can handle herself, I won't mind."

Ella soon flew in and asked,"Arcus, can I ask you a favor?" Arcus nodded and Ella said,"Arcus, you should leave Angel, Lily, Torch and Sapphire with us here for until your birthday comes." Arcus asked,"Why?" Ella replied,"We have something important to discuss. We need all the girls to be with us." Arcus nodded as he called out the girls on his team and said,"Girls, I'll be leaving you here for now. I promise I will bring you back on my team. For now, I'll use the guys."

Beedrill, Ace, Shelly and Kippy soon came in and Arcus said,"I'll be keeping you guys on my team for now." They nodded as Arcus took out their Universal balls and absorbed them before he said,"I'll be heading off now." The girls all nodded as Arcus entered the vortex.

Ella asked,"Did he suspect a thing?" Angel shook her head and said,"No he didn't. So now what? All we have to do is wait until the eggs are here." Aqua sighed as she said,"Yeah. I feel bad for lying to Arcus. But I hope he will be happy when he sees his new kids on his birthday." Angel nodded and said,"Yeah. After seeing Shocker, I just want my egg to hatch after it's laid."

* * *

Back on Earth in the morning, Arcus woke up to see Shocker bouncing on his stomach.

Arcus smiled as he carried Shocker and he looked over to the three, who were already awake and ready with Ash, Brock and Misty. Arcus got up and said,"Alright. Let's get moving. The next city is Florando. There, Jessie and James could get something new to wear." The group all nodded and they followed Arcus out of the house as they all said goodbye to Nagatha.

**A/N: Done! This is the only chapter I can do for today. The next chapter will be out on Monday. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lucy's Johto performance**

**A/N: Enjoy! **

**Summary: Last time, Arcus and the group had traveled into the forest where people have been saying that it was haunted. Luckily, Arcus found a wild female Hoothoot and she was a Shiny Hoothoot as well. Then, he and the three ex-agents have met up with Gary as they encountered Ash, Brock and Misty all screaming at nothing but their imaginations. Later, they followed Gary to find the exit. They ended up battling a group of Haunter and Gengar but Arcus had used Angel to battle them and win. Arcus managed to capture some of the Ghost Pokemon. When they reached the exit, Arcus and the three had contacted Giovanni and told him that they quit, only to receive a threat from Giovanni. Back on his planet, he had to leave the girls so they can start their 'discussion' while Arcus took some of the guys with him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade), Elekid(Shocker). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Blue-Eyed Cat: You know what Pokemon she will use. She won't be becoming a Pokemon coordinator yet until they reach the Hoenn region but she will use Arbok, Seviper and Dustox. The girls will be having eggs. And yes, including Ella. She might be a Legendary but I can make it happen because this is a fanfic.**

* * *

It had been nearly a few hours since they had left the forest. Arcus was now leading the group this time and he knew exactly where he was going unlike a certain boy with a cap.

Arcus sniffed the air and said,"Now that's the familiar smell of Florando. Guys, I have good news." Ash asked,"What is it?" Arcus replied,"We're close to Florando. It won't be long until we reach the place."

Meowth's stomach rumbled and he said,"That's good to hear. I can't stand my own stomach anymore." Arcus took out a handful of his homemade Pokemon food and said,"Here. Take these. I made them myself." As Meowth ate them, he exclaimed,"This is tasty!" Arcus gave a few more pieces to Shocker and said,"Eat up. You'll need all your strength to see stay awake so you can meet one of your auntie." Shocker nodded as he happily ate the food.

They soon saw a path covered with pink tiles and Arcus said,"Yep. We're close to Florando." They continued their walk on the pink tiled path and they soon saw a railing. Ash went over to it and said,"Hey. It's a city!" Arcus smiled and replied,"That's Florando."

Jessie cheered and said,"What are we waiting for? Clothes shopping, here I come!" Misty cheered and said,"Jessie, wait for me!" Arcus chuckled and said,"Girls...always going for the shopping spree first."

James said,"Hey. While we're here, maybe we can relax and do some sightseeing." Brock grumbled and said,"James! I can't relax in a city full of girls who need to be protected!" Ash sighed and said,"They need to be protected from you."

The two girls soon walked back and Misty asked,"Arcus, how do we get down?" Arcus laughed as he said,"Follow me."

* * *

When they finally got to the city, they got onto the first bridge they saw and Ash said,"Wow. There's so much to see." Arcus said,"There is. That's why I always come here for peace and quiet sometimes at the Pokemon Center." Misty asked,"What do you think we should do first?"

A girl soon ran up to them and said,"Check out the Pokemon Exhibition." She handed Ash a poster and he asked,"What's a Pokemon Exhibition?" Arcus replied,"One of the best thing that always happens in this town once every year. It's a giant outdoor Pokemon entertainment festival. Every year, trainers and Pokemon from around the world come here to put on Pokemon shows."

The girl nodded and said,"Knowing what this is, you must have been here before right, champion?" Arcus nodded and said,"Yes. I've been here last year." Brock said,"I've read about the Florando Pokemon Exhibition in the last issue of Pokemon trainer monthly!"

Ash turned and asked,"Hey, do you think I can do a show about my Pokemon?" Brock nodded and Misty said,"A live stage show?" Ash shook his head and said,"No. I mean a television show." They all fell down and Misty asked,"Who would watch anything like that?!"**(A/N: I don't know. Maybe since you're from an anime show, I say that a lot of people would, Misty.)**

Jessie soon spotted a shopping mall and said,"Misty, it's a mall!" Misty squealed as the two girls sprinted for the mall. Arcus shook his head and said,"Anyway, you guys can wait for those two. I'll be heading to the street performance. I promised someone that she would get to meet Shocker." As he ran off, Shocker followed.

* * *

When they finally reached the location of a giant stage that was meant for the Exhibition, Arcus and Shocker could see that many people and their Pokemon were getting ready to start their show but the real spotlight went to a limousine parked right next to the stage.

Arcus and Shocker went to get a closer look at the limousine and the person who came out of it shocked Arcus. It was Lucy!

Camera lights were flashing everywhere as everyone tried to get a picture of Lucy. She smiled at everyone as she waved her hand at them. She soon spotted Arcus and she smiled before she walked over to him and said,"How you doing, big brother?" She gave him a hug and Arcus said,"I'm doing fine. How's my celebrity sister doing?" Lucy shrugged and said,"Oh same old, same old."

As the cameras continued to flashed, Lucy, said,"Arcus, we'll talk again when I'm free. Right now, I have autographs to sign. And apparently, you do too." As Arcus turned around, he could see many trainers with big grins and sparkling eyes standing right in front of him in a straight line, hoping to get his autograph. Arcus chuckled as he took the first trainer's paper and signed it.

Finally, after half an hour of signing autographs, the two siblings were done and were also exhausted.

Lucy asked,"So, why are you here?" Arcus replied,"A few reasons actually. First reason, Ash is going to Violet City for his first Gym Battle. Second reason, we happened to stop by this city and decided to explore. Third reason, Aqua, Flo and Brie told me that you were coming here to perform so I decided to cheer you on and finally, I'm here to show you your little nephew."

Shocker popped his head out from behind Arcus's legs and Lucy cooed the little Pokemon,"Oh, Angel told me that you were so adorable. She was right. I hope you grow up to be a strong Electabuzz and even maybe an Electivire." Shocker smiled at his aunt and Arcus said,"Shocker, this is your Aunt Lucy." Shocker hugged her and she said,"Arcus, I just love how you managed to take really good care of his coat. He's so shiny."

Arcus smiled as he took back Shocker and placed him on his shoulder. He looked back at Lucy and said,"Lucy, let's take a walk around here. Let's see some of the performance." Lucy nodded as she wrapped her arms around Arcus's left arm.

They passed by multiple performances. There was one where a Flareon was hoping through a flaming hoop, another was an Oddish balancing itself on an Electrode. There was even one where a man was dancing in the middle of a circle made out of twelve Mankey. They walked by an Alakazam that was trying to bend a giant spoon with its Psychic and then a water performance by two Psyduck, two Poliwhirl, two Krabby, two Wartortle, two Slowpoke and a Starmie.

But one performance has caught the eyes of the two Pokemon siblings. It was a performance by a trainer and her two Bellossom.

They walked over to the crowd and they watched as the two Bellossom hopped around acrobatically and they looked so happy as they did it. A few minutes later, they were joined by the group and Jessie and James were in their new clothes. Jessie was wearing a black blouse with a pair of blue jeans while James was wearing a dark blue polo shirt with long sleeves and also a pair of light blue jeans.

Arcus walked over to them and said,"I see you guys finally made it here." Ash exclaimed,"Arcus! We were just looking for you too." Arcus smiled and said,"Well, I'm here watching this performance with Lucy."

Brock pushed Ash aside and exclaimed,"Lucy's here?! Where is she?" Lucy soon walked behind Arcus and Brock quickly grabbed hold of her hands as he began flirting,"Oh my dear Lucy, it's been too long since I've seen you! I just wish you could stay with me while..." Misty interrupted by pulling Brock's ear and said,"You know, Lucy has personal space too! And you're invading it!"

Lucy giggled and asked,"Ash, how are you?" Ash replied,"I'm doing fine. What about you?" Lucy said,"Just doing fine as well. I'm a big celebrity now in the Hoenn region too. Now there are two celebrity in our family." Arcus smiled and said,"The only one left is Tobias. But he still insist on training."

Just then, one of the Bellossom fell towards Arcus and he caught it just in time as its trainer ran up and said,"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Arcus nodded as he handed the Bellossom to her and she said,'You were at the right place at the right time for us."

Brock immediately appeared in front of her and he said,"My name's Brock and as far as I'm concern, any place you are and any time you're there, is at the right place and right time for me." Misty then dragged him away again and said,"There's a time and a place for everyone but for you, it's not here and it's not now."

The trainer then said,"I think that's enough for today. Why don't I get all of you some drinks." They all nodded as the trainer packed up and her two Bellossom followed her.

* * *

A few minutes later, they all went over to the van that the trainer had and she handed them each a drink can.

The trainer got up and said,"Here's a toast to you and your friends for saving my Bellossom." Ash said,"Thank you for that great show." Misty and Brock said in unison,"Yeah. Here's to you." As they all took a sip of their drinks, Pikachu, Togepi and Shocker shared a can with each other.

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves. My name is Bailey. And these very talented Bellossom are my two star performers, Belle and Bella," said the trainer. When the group were finished introducing themselves, it was Arcus's and Lucy's turn.

Arcus smiled and said,"My name's Arcus and this is my sister, Lucy." Smiling, Lucy said,"Nice to meet you." Bailey nodded and said,"It's nice to meet all of you."

Ash asked,"Are you and your Bellossom going to try that trick again at the Exhibition tomorrow?" Bailey replied,"Well that was our original plan..." She looked over to Belle and saw that she was sad. Bailey continued,"I'm afraid our Bell-Loop-De-Loop hasn't been working out lately. Belle used to do it perfectly but ever since we got here, we've been having problems with it."

Belle lowered her head and turned away. Brock said,"Belle's just in a slump." Bailey said,'Yes. But we'll just keep doing the best we can. Isn't that right, Belle?" The Bellossom nodded with a smile.

Just then, Aipom emerged from her Universal ball and she jumped onto Arcus's face. Lucy giggled and said,"Arcus, I guess Aipom misses you a lot." Arcus removed Aipom from his face and said,"I can see why. How are you, my dancer?" Aipom smiled and she wrapped her tail around Arcus's face.

Arcus then asked,"Lucy, when is your third Grand Festival being held?" Lucy replied,"It's held a few days from now. That's why I had the time to visit Florando to give Venus and the other girls some practice." Bailey said,"I heard that the Grand Festival is held in the Hoenn region. Are you in it?" Lucy nodded and said,'I've won it twice and I'm going for my third win in the Grand Festival."

Venus soon emerged next and she wrapped herself around Arcus. Lucy smiled and said,"But I give all the credits to Arcus. He was the one who took care of the girls before they traveled around Hoenn with me. Venus was always able to do many wonderful moves thanks to Arcus as well." Venus planted a quick kiss on Arcus's cheek and whispered,"Arcus, I missed you."

Arcus smiled and said,"I missed you too." Lucy continued,"But most importantly, Arcus has helped taken great care of my entrance Pokemon." Bailey asked,"What's an entrance Pokemon?" Lucy answered,"An entrance Pokemon is the Pokemon I use to create a dazzling entrance. You'll see why tomorrow at the opening of the Pokemon Exhibition."

Misty then said,'Now that you mentioned it, Arcus, how come Angel and your other girls aren't out here yet?" Lucy replied,"I can help answer that. Angel and the other girls are discussing something important back at home. But I can't tell you what because I promised them that I won't say a thing."

Arcus shrugged and said,"Too bad. At least I get to get them back when my birthday is done." Ash then asked,"Arcus, when is your birthday anyway?" Arcus replied,"I was born the day before you even started your journey. So that means only ten more days left. For now, I'll be using the guys." Arcus took out his Universal balls and he called out Striker, Blade, Ace, Kippy, Beedrill and Shelly.

As soon as they spotted Shelly, James exclaimed,"No way! You got a Kabutops?!" Arcus nodded and said,"I got him when I started my journey. He was just a Kabuto then but he evolved when I got to Johto."

Meowth looked over to Ace as he walked over to him and Ace said,"Hey, Meowth. How ya doing?" Meowth smiled and replied,"I'm fine. Normally, I would despise Persian but I'll let this one slide." The two cats gave each other a high-paw.

Misty was admiring Kippy as she gently rubbed his coat and said,"Arcus, this Pokemon looks strong." Arcus nodded and said,"He is. Kippy's been training with Gyarados, isn't that right?" Kippy nodded as he blasted a Hydro Pump into the air to prove how strong it looks as it went flying into the sky.

Ash then said,"Hey Arcus, now that you have another team, how 'bout a match?" Arcus smiled and said,"Sounds good to me. Guys, you ready?" The Pokemon all nodded and Arcus turned his attention to Shocker and he asked,"Shocker, do you want to try?" Shocker nodded as electricity sparked on his prongs.

* * *

The two trainers got ready in the open where a lot of people started gathering to watch the match.

Ash started off first as he said,"Charizard, I choose you!" As his Charizard emerged, Arcus smirked and said,"Starting off with your strongest is a wrong move. Kippy, you're up." Kippy nodded as he walked in front.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Exclaimed Ash. Charizard nodded as he blasted flames from his mouth and Arcus said,"Kippy, Hydro Pump and then Water Pulse." The Mud Fish Pokemon nodded as water was shot out of his mouth and the flames were extinguish upon contact. Next, Kippy created a blue sphere made out of water and he launched it at Charizard.

Ash said,"Charizard, dodge it and use Mega Punch!" His fist glowed brightly as he flew down towards Kippy. Arcus said,"Kippy, dodge and use Hammer Arm to knock Charizard down to the ground." Kippy nodded as his right arm started glowing in the shade of gold and as Charizard came closer, Kippy slammed his fist into Charizard's face, knocking it down.

Arcus then said,"The finale, use Hydro Pump!" Kippy smirked as he opened his mouth and water blasted into Charizard, sending him flying back to Ash.

Ash returned Charizard and said,"You were great, Charizard. Now, Bulbasaur, go!" As his Bulbasaur emerged and Arcus said,"Kippy, let's have Striker handle this." Kippy went back to Arcus's side as Striker jumped in.

Bulbasaur cringed at the sight of Striker, remembering what had happened when Ash's Heracross was near it. Arcus smirked and said,"Striker, use Mega Horn." Striker's horn started glowing as he spread his wings and charged.

Ash said,"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur nodded as he shot out multiple leaves at Striker but nothing happened. Striker landed a direct hit on Bulbasaur and Arcus said,"Use Horn Attack to toss Bulbasaur into the air." Striker nodded as he lifted Bulbasaur up with his horn and tossed him right up into the air.

"Finale, use Take Down!" Exclaimed Arcus. Striker complied as he flew up to meet Bulbasaur and he slammed him back into the ground.

Striker landed perfectly and he gave Arcus a thumbs up before running back to his side. Arcus then said,"Shocker, you're up next." Shocker nodded as Ash said,"Good job, Bulbasaur. Now, Squirtle will take over."

As the two got ready, Ash said,"Squirtle, use your Skull Bash attack!" Squirtle nodded as he charged forward with his head ready to strike. As Shocker got ready to dodge, Arcus said,"Shocker, take the hit. Your ability will kick in and it will paralyze Squirtle. Then you can use your Thunder Shock." Shocker nodded as Squirtle's Skull Bash attack made direct contact to Shocker but he didn't felt a thing.

Arcus raised an eyebrow in suspicion as Shocker's prongs started sparking electricity again. Shocker started spinning his arms around in circles as the electricity started growing and Shocker fired a yellow electrical beam at the paralyzed Squirtle.

Squirtle was sent crashing in Ash's arms and Arcus said,"Great job, Shocker. Your first victory too." Shocker smiled and Arcus asked,"Ready for your next one? Or should I switch you out?" Shocker replied,"I want to keep going." Arcus nodded and Ash said,'Great job, Squirtle. You just take a good rest. Hearcross, I choose you now!"

As Heracross came out, Arcus said,"Shocker, Leer attack." Shocker's eyes started glowing brightly and Heracross was frozen in place. Ash said,"Heracross, snap out of it! Use Horn Attack!" Heracross shook his head a few times before he charged at Shocker with his horn down.

"Shocker, take the hit and then Thunder Shock again," said Arcus. Shocker nodded as he took the hit and again, Shocker didn't felt a thing at all. Heracross stumbled back as he was paralyzed and Shocker started spinning his arms again. Electricity started sparking around his prongs again and another yellow electrical beam was fired at Heracross.

Heracross was soon knocked out and Ash has only one left, Pikachu.

Arcus asked,"Shocker, you still want to battle one more time?" Shocker nodded and said,"I'm full of energy!" Ash said,"Pikachu, let's go!" Pikachu nodded as he jumped in.

"Pikachu, use your Agility attack!" Exclaimed Ash as Pikachu started running around, confusing Shocker.

When Pikachu was close enough to Shocker, Ash said,"Alright! Use Thunder attack!" Sparks appeared around Pikachu's cheeks as he released a powerful Thunder attack.

However, Ash doesn't know that Shocker will only just absorb the power. Arcus smirked and said,"Shocker, return the favor with your Thunder Shock." Shocker smirked as he grabbed Pikachu, surprising him as he discharged his Thunder Shock attack on Pikachu, knocking out the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

Ash quickly ran over to Pikachu and he picked him up and asked,"Pikachu, are you alright?" Pikachu slowly nodded and Arcus said,"Don't worry. Just a good night rest will be the best way for Pikachu to heal up." Shocker jumped onto his dad's shoulder as Arcus returned the rest of the guys to their Universal balls.

Arcus said,"You were great, Shocker. You are surprising." Shocker smiled as he hugged him.

Lucy clapped her hands and said,"Great win, Arcus. Especially you, Shocker. My little nephew just won his first three Pokemon battles."She hugged Shocker and he hugged her back.

* * *

During night time, Pikachu was fast asleep while the trainers were all chatting.

Ash asked,"Bailey, did you always train your Pokemon to dance instead of battling?" Bailey replied,"No. First, we practice dancing as a way of cross-training for battle. But when I saw how happy Belle and Bella were whenever they dance together, the look on their faces convinced me to concentrate on dancing instead of battling. We've been communicating with each other much better since we started dancing. And now, it's our goal to become the best Pokemon dance team everywhere."

Arcus got up and said,"While you all continue to chat, I will be helping Lucy with her training." Jessie got up and said,"Wait for me!"

They got to the back of the stage and Lucy called out Venus, who wrapped herself around Arcus.

Jessie said,"Your Pokemon is quite attached to him." Lucy nodded and said,"Arcus took care of Venus before I even begin my journey. Of course she would be attached to him." Jessie then said,"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened last time at the Princess Festival." Lucy smiled and replied,"It's alright. As long as you keep being good, I'm sure my big brother would forgive you too. So, I heard that you want to be famous. Being a coordinator, that's what I am. Famous."

Lucy said,"Arcus, can you call out Kippy and ask him to pour some water so I can rehearse for tomorrow's performance." Arcus nodded as Venus unwrapped herself and Arcus called out Kippy.

"Kippy, Water Gun on the ground." said Arcus. Kippy nodded as he sprayed water on the ground. When a large puddle was formed, Lucy said,"Venus, use Twister!"

Venus nodded as she flew over to the puddle and she started twirling around and the water started levitating off the ground as it swirled around her. Lucy said,'Now use Safeguard." Venus was soon covered by a green aura and a mist formed around them.

Jessie stared in amazement and Lucy said,"Now, Aqua Ring!" The water then evaporated away, leaving water droplets to swirl around her and Venus was now sparkling.

Next, Lucy called out Aipom and Lucy said,"Now, use Swift Ring!" As Aipom started blasting out star-like projectiles out of her tail and Venus managed to take control of them as they started swirling around her.

Lucy smiled and said,"Now, blow them away using Safeguard!" Again, Venus was covered in a green aura and the stars were launched everywhere, creating a night sky effect.

Jessie was awestruck. She had never seen something so beautiful in her life. Lucy said,"Aipom, dear, start your dance." Venus then launched Aipom into the air as she started doing a triple back-flip and landed perfectly on her tail on one of the stars and she started jumping around on the stars.

Lucy said,"Venus, Water Pulse into the middle star." Venus nodded as she shot a blue sphere at the star that Aipom was on. As that happened, Aipom gracefully jumped down from the star as it was turned into sparkling dusts. Aipom started twirling around as she used her tail to land gracefully on Venus's tail.

Next, Lucy snapped her fingers and the stars all collided to created a dazzling and sparkling night sky.

Jessie rapidly clapped her hands and said,"That was wonderful! It was spectacular!" Lucy, Aipom and Venus bowed and Arcus said,"Great performance. That should be a great performance for a night show." Lucy replied,"That's what I'll be using for the Grand Festival. It's the first ever nighttime version of the Grand Festival. The Midnight Festival."

Lucy returned Aipom and Venus to their Universal balls and said,"I'll have a surprise Pokemon waiting tomorrow for my entrance. Be sure to see it, Jessie." She nodded and Arcus said,"It's time for bed, Lucy. You'll be up first tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, they were out of Bailey's van and Brock said,"I can't wait to see your performance!"

Lucy smiled and she took out a Universal ball and said,"Here she is. The Pokemon I'll use for my entrance. This will be a surprise." Lucy took a glance at Belle and said,"Belle, be sure to be confident when you do your Bell-Loop-De-Loop." Belle nodded and Lucy smiled as she petted her.

She looked back and said,"Guys, I managed to reserve the first seven seat in the front row for all of you." Ash said,"Thanks. We appreciate it." Lucy smiled as she said,"Come on, Bailey, we have to go get ready." Bailey nodded as she and her two Bellossom followed Lucy.

A few hours later, the group had found their seats and were seated down immediately.

Jessie squealed and said,"I can't wait to see Lucy's grand entrance!"

Three men then walked onto the stage and one of them said,"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our annual Pokemon Exhibition! For the sake of the performers, we will keep this short. Today, we have a special guest from the Hoenn region! She's been voted by the entire Hoenn region as the most beautiful girl and she has won the Grand Festival twice in a row, please give it up for the one, the only, Lucy!"

The entire stadium was filled with applause as one of the other men said,"But first, will everyone with Water Pokemon please release them out and tell them to use their Water attacks on the stage. Lucy has requested it."

Soon, there were many Water Pokemon on the stage as they all used their Water Gun attack.

When the entire stage was filled with water, everyone recalled their Water Pokemon and the water started rising from the stage.

As everyone started mumbling things about what was going on, the water soon gathered to form a giant water spout. Soon, the water was splashed everywhere but were frozen in place by a blue aura.

Out of the water, Lucy and her mystery Pokemon, who was in fact, Silver, came out of it. Lucy smiled and said,"Silver, surround yourself!" As Silver twirled around, the water were brought back to form a water spout around her again. Lucy then said,"Safeguard."

A green aura covered Silver and she created a mist that surrounded the entire stadium. Lucy then said,"Silver, use Shadow Ball on the remaining water." Silver nodded as she created a dark sphere in front of her mouth and she shot it at the water. As the sphere collided with the water, it had a sparkling result.

The sparkles were then blew towards the audience when Silver used her Whirlwind.

Brock blushed and said,"Wow. What an incredible entrance she did." James nodded and said,"Yes. Even the moves she performed were amazing." Lucy then said,"Silver, wrap this up with your Hidden Power and Blizzard. We call it, the Hidden Snow!"

Multiple mini spheres appeared around Silver as she launched them around the air and she flapped her wings to create a snow storm that froze the spheres. Next, the spheres all burst and snow started falling.

Misty smiled and said,"Wow. Now that's my favorite combination move. I just love snow." Jessie nodded and said,"Same here. Snow is just the best!"

Lucy bowed and said,"Thank you very much for your kind attention! Silver, show them how you say thanks." Silver nodded as she created more spheres with Hidden Power and then she blasted her Hyper Beam at the spheres, creating many Lugia plush toys as they fell everywhere.

Lucy said,"We like to call that Magical Gift. Those toys you have now were created by Silver herself. We hope you will cherish them as much as you cherish this moment!"

Brock and James hugged their toys and said in unison,"I will cherish this forever..."

Silver flew down over to Arcus and whispered,"I hoped you loved it." Arcus smiled and said,"I loved it. I'm quite amazed at how much you've grown. You are more beautiful than the last time I've seen you." Silver blushed as she nuzzled him and flew back to Lucy as she returned to her Universal ball."

Lucy then said,"I've couldn't have done this without the help of my big brother. The champion of Kanto and Johto, Aaron!" She winked at Arcus and she continued,"It was thanks to him that I was even able to be here. Thank you, big brother, for taking care of my Pokemon before I began my journey!" Arcus smiled as Lucy continued,"And to all the performers, have faith in yourselves and you'll be able to perform well too."

* * *

Throughout the whole performance, everything was perfectly done even since Lucy's big speech.

All of the performers were motivated to be confident at what they did and were given excellent scores but the best performance seen was Bailey's and her Bellossom. Belle was able to overcome her fear of failing her Bell-Loop-De-Loop and she did it right.

Being one of the judges as well, Lucy had given her a perfect score and they happened as well by the other judges.

After all that, Bailey was the winner of the Exhibition.

Later on, when Bailey was finished packing up, she said,"I can't thank you enough, Lucy. Without your help, Belle would have never been able to perform her move. Thank you." Lucy smiled and said,"No problem. Just remember to be confident and you'll be able to do anything. But now, I'll be heading back to the Hoenn region. Just a few more days till the Midnight Festival."

Lucy got into her limousine and she said,"Goodbye, Big brother. Please be safe and remember to keep Shocker healthy." Arcus nodded and Lucy left.

Bailey said,"I have to go too. I still have many more place to go."

Arcus then said,"And we still have to get to Violet City for your first Gym Battle." Ash nodded and he said,"I can't wait! Let's go!" As Ash ran off, Arcus shook his head and said,"He never learns. Come on, guys. Let's go."

**A/N: Done! Hope you liked that performance. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Umbreon rescue(Alternate to 'The Chikorita rescue')**

**A/N: Enjoy! **

**Summary: Last time, the group had reached Florando where Jessie and James got some new clothes and then they met up with Lucy again. While talking, they were watching an act by two Bellossom but one of them had failed to perform its move, the Bell-Loop-De-Loop. Later, Arcus and Ash had a battle where Arcus won because of Shocker's second hidden ability. He was able to withstand any attacks as well! At night, Lucy had shown Arcus and Jessie her main performance for the Midnight Festival in Hoenn. The next day, Lucy had performed with Silver for the opening ceremony of the Pokemon Exhibition. Now, Arcus and the group will be continuing their journey to the gym in Violet City.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends. Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade), Elekid(Shocker). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

* * *

"Arcus...when are we going to reach that Pokemon Center you said?" Asked a very hungry Ash.

Arcus replied,"Don't worry. It's just a few hundred more meters till we reach there. Just be patient." Ash groaned and said,"What I would give to have more energy..." Just like he said, he was given more energy to continue when Shocker playfully zapped him.

"Hey! Watch where you zap," said Ash. Arcus chuckled and said,"Ash, Shocker was just giving you a jolt to continue walking. Besides, you don't see anyone else complaining."

Brock said,"Yeah, Ash. How 'bout observing that mountain over there to keep your mind off of food." Arcus said,"Yep. We're heading there. It's the fastest way to head to Violet City too."

As they made their way up, Brock and James shivered and Brock said,"It sure is freezing up here." Arcus reverted into a Pokemon and he spread his wings to cover him and said,"That's why you should have bought sweaters while we were in Florando. Luckily I have my wings to keep Moltres's flames. Her flames are always useful in cold weathers like this to make my own sweater."

Pikachu, Togepi, Shocker and Meowth soon ran up and they snuggled up in Arcus's flaming sweater and Meowth said,"He's right! It is warm in here." Jessie said,"I wish I was a Pokemon so I can get some of that warmth..." Arcus said,"Don't worry. The Pokemon Center offers free sweaters so we can get some from Nurse Joy."

Misty then said,"Hey look! I just noticed that the mountain has snow too." Ash said,"That's cool. It must be just like winter over there. Why don't we go see if we can ski?" Brock said,"That's a great idea! I can see myself now, spending all morning on the slopes and all afternoon at the lounge. I think I may have just hit on the perfect sport for me. Downhill skiing."

Misty sighed and said,"Oh boy. I think your brain's gone downhill." Ash exclaimed,"Forget skiing! I've found something that's even better! Just take a look over there." As everyone looked over to where Ash was looking, they saw a wild Chikorita sunbathing.

Arcus said,"Looks like sunbathing is one of its favorite thing to do. Just look at how relax it is. It must have done this many times before." Jessie sniffed the air and said,"I smell something sweet." Meowth replied,"Yeah. That's the scent that Chikorita gives off."

Misty asked,"Think it's a wild Chikorita?" Arcus replied,"It definitely is. It's trainer should be close by but I don't see anyone." Ash took out his Pokedex and it said,"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon. Chikorita emits pleasant aromas from the leaves on their heads and they love to sunbathe." Ash said,"Okay. I'm going to catch this one!"

As they got near it, the Chikorita got up and it glared at them. Ash then yelled,"If this Chikorita belongs to anybody, tell me now!" Everyone fell down and Ash continued,"If you don't, I'm going to capture it!" Arcus then got up and said,"Wait a minute! Only female Chikorita sunbathes. So that means that this Chikorita is a girl."

To prove his point, the Chikorita blushed and Ash said,"Male or female, I'm still going to catch it!"

Arcus then reverted into a human and he felt something inside his pocket squirming. Arcus said,"Guys, once Ash catches that Chikorita, take it to the Pokemon Center just up the hill. I have something I need to do first. It's very important." The others all nodded as Arcus walked away from them and into the forest beside them.

* * *

As he arrived deep inside the forest, he took out the item inside his pocket. It was a regular Pokeball.

Arcus thought _How can I have forgotten about this girl? I wonder if she's mad at me for not releasing her for two years. Just hope all that rampaging in Dr. Namba's lab settled her down._**(A/N: Read chapter 48 of The journey begins if you forgotten how Arcus got the Pokeball.)**

He tossed the Pokeball out and the Pokemon that emerged from it was one of the Dark type Pokemon that he always wanted to be in his family. She was a Shiny Umbreon!

The Umbreon stretched her hind legs and yawned as she looked around her. When her eyes met Arcus, she growled at him and shrieked,"Two years! Two whole years you didn't even bother to release me out of that Pokeball!"

Arcus flinched at the voice of the Umbreon. Her voice was filled with sadness and anger but Arcus's knew that was all his fault for not checking before. He said,"I'm sorry, Umbreon. But I got caught up with the other girls that I've forgotten to check you."

Umbreon started tearing up as she exclaimed,"Do you know how long it took me to evolve into an Umbreon so that I can plan my way to get to you?! I worked hard every night training with the other Pokemon in the lab and I finally evolved into Umbreon. And what do I get? Two years stuck inside that rusty Pokeball!"

Arcus gently rubbed her back and said,"Umbreon, I'm sorry for everything I did. Please, can you ever forgive me?" Umbreon wiped her tears away and she said,"Forgiveness is not that simple, Arcus. Not anymore. I don't ever want to see you ever again!" With that, Umbreon ran off and Arcus had to admit it, she was fast, literally. It's like she wasn't even trying to run!

Sighing sadly, he thought _I can't believe I lost one..._ As he reverted back into a Pokemon again, he flared out his wings and a few tears slid down his face as he flew away.

Within a few meters, hiding behind a tree, Umbreon saw how sad and how guilty Arcus had looked when she yelled at him. Umbreon then walked away as she thought _What have I done? I just lost the only male I have ever loved._ As she laid down, she started remembering the time when she fell in love with him back at Team Rocket Headquarters.

**Flashback,**

_Arcus had finished his checkup on a Magnemite and he said,"Okay, Magnemite. Just be sure to zap your trainer to tell him you need a little polishing. I've told him about it and he won't mind as long as you give him a small zap instead of a Thunder Shock kind of zap." The Magnemite nodded as it flew away._

_Next, Arcus then took a flashlight and said,"So my next Pokemon to check is Mankey. Come in, Mankey!" _

_Outside the room, the Mankey heard himself being called by Arcus and he quickly ran in. Beside him was a Shiny Eevee, who was in fact, Umbreon before she evolved. Eevee was shaking in fear as she was talking to her friends, a Krabby, a Zubat and a Flareon._

_"Guys, I'm scared. What if this breeder is cruel?" Asked a frightened Eevee. Flareon shook her head and said,"I doubt that. I battled his Mudkip once and he seemed to be quite caring for his Pokemon." Zubat nodded and said,"Yes. I heard from the other Pokemon that this breeder is also the Legendary Pokemon, Arcus. If that's true, I say you two girls are lucky to even meet him."_

_Krabby chuckled and said,"Yeah. If I was a girl, I would be happy about it." Flareon glared at Krabby and said,"As a matter of fact, I did meet him before he became a member of Team Rocket. He does have kindness as one of his nature. I say any girl that he loves is very lucky to have him as a mate." Zubat said,"And when you put it that way, I say you love him."_

_Flareon blushed and said,"No I don't! Besides, I only date with Fire type Pokemon." Krabby said,"I heard that Arcus has a pair of Moltres wings. So that means he's also Fire type too." Flareon blushed harder in a darker shade of red that was visible on her face as she tried to hide herself with her tail._

_Eevee asked,"Flareon, are you sure of what you say?" Flareon nodded and said,"I am quite sure of it. This breeder's Pokemon is all I need to prove he is kind. His Pokemon all respect him and he was so kind towards each of them. He knew how to treat all types of Pokemon. Fire to Ice, Normal to Psychic, he knows how to treat all types." Zubat said,"Hey Eevee, since you still don't have a trainer, why don't you join the breeder's team? Maybe you can even be more confident than who you are now."_

_The Mankey came out of the room and said,"Hey guys, look what the breeder gave me. A free lollipop! I just wish he would still be here instead of going on vacation. Krabby, you're next too." Krabby nodded as he made his way into the room._

_Mankey sat down and asked,"So what were you guys talking about anyway?" Zubat replied,"We were just talking about that Legendary Pokemon, Arcus. I think that the breeder is Arcus." Mankey took one lick of the lollipop and said,"You know, now that you mention it, that breeder was able to understand what I talking. It was shocking at first, but he just gave me a simple checkup and then he told me to get enough sleep or else I'll be very cranky when I evolve into a Primeape. Then he gave me this lollipop."_

_Krabby soon came out of the room and said,"Zubat, your turn." Zubat nodded as he flew into the room._

_He walked over to Eevee and said,"Eevee, that breeder in there was the best one yet! You should have seen how great he was when he checked my pincers." Flareon said,'I thought that your pincers were very sensitive." Krabby replied,"There were. That breeder somehow got rid of that sensitive feeling and now I can learn Crab Hammer! I can't wait to become a Kingler now!"_

_Flareon faced Eevee and said,"You see? The breeder isn't that bad. You just need to get to know him, that's all. I'm sure you'll like him too." Eevee sighed as she sat down._

_A few minutes later, the door opened and Zubat flew up cheering happily as he exclaimed,"That breeder is awesome! I can fly faster now! Flareon, he said that it's your turn now." Flareon nodded and said,"I'm sure you'll be next, Eevee. Just remember to be smiling. He will know if you're nervous so keep your cool too." Eevee nodded as Flareon headed into the room._

_Soon, Eevee was walking around in circles. Mankey sighed and said,"Eevee, you know you can stop it. We've seen the breeder and he's the best! Just relax yourself. You'll be fine."_

_Flareon came out from the room with a new sparkling coat and she said,"Wow. He sure knows how to treat a girl like royalty. Eevee, it's your turn." Eevee gulped hard as she slowly walked into the room._

_When she was inside, she saw Arcus smiling at her as he said,"Well, my last patient is finally here. How are you, Eevee?" The Evolution Pokemon stuttered,"I'm...I'm doing fine." Arcus smiled and said,"You don't have to be nervous, Eevee. I'm not a harsh type of breeder. I'm a more patient one."_

_Eevee gasped in surprise and Arcus said,"Yes. I can understand you. Now let me just say this, you are just one of the cutest Eevee I have laid my eyes on. Not only that, you're a Shiny one too. I hope you grow up and evolve into any of your evolution."_

_As he examined Eevee's paws, ears, eyes and mouth, he said,"Well, it seems you are more suitable to be an Umbreon. I've checked every part of your body and it seems that you are perfect for a Dark type. I know this because I have a Dark type of my own. Your paws are quite sensitive to being touched and your eyes are more perfect to be use in the dark. I hope that you'll be a fine Umbreon but first, here's a present from me."_

_Arcus reverted into a Pokemon, shocking Eevee as she felt Arcus's lips gently pressing against hers and she was blushing madly. When Arcus broke the kiss, he said,"A little something to keep you going. I'm sure you'll be able to become an Umbreon when you have enough friendship during nighttime. Just get enough sleep during day and wake up at night to start."_

_Eevee was still blushing from the kiss as she said,"Sure. I promise to be an Umbreon for you." Arcus replied,"Do it for yourself, Eevee. You were born to be an Umbreon and I'm just helping you figure that out. I'll be back when the Indigo League finish. Please take care of yourself." Eevee nodded as this time, she was the one who kissed him._

_Arcus smiled and said,"Be safe now, Eevee. I'm sure you'll be fine."_

_As he left the room, Eevee trotted out and Flareon said,"I told you he was nice." Eevee blushed and said,"Yes, he was." Flareon smiled and said,"Wait. Am I seeing a crush being develop?" Eevee blushed harder and Flareon said,"It's alright. You can tell me if you love him. He is Arcus after all. You should be proud that you love him. Because he looked like he loved you too."_

_Eevee asked,"You really think so?" Flareon nodded and said,"Yep. And I'll help you out." Eevee said,"Well, he did tell me that I'll make a fine Umbreon." Flareon said,"Oh, a Dark type. He sure has fine taste. Get some sleep. Tonight, I'll be spending the whole time with you." Eevee smiled as she ran off._

_A few months later..._

_Flareon and Eevee were sparring together._

_"Eevee, you've got to put more power into that Shadow Ball," said Flareon as Eevee fired a Shadow Ball at her. Eevee said,"I'm trying! I just can't do it!" Flareon said,"Yes you can! Just believe in yourself and gather your energy into the attack before shooting it at me." Eevee nodded as she materialized another Shadow Ball in front of her mouth and she launched it at Flareon, knocking her down with a loud explosion._

_Just then, Eevee was engulfed in a white glow and Flareon said,"Eevee, you're evolving!" As the glow disappeared, Flareon could see that Eevee now had a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. She had long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a blue band around them. Her forehead and legs have blue rings on them. Eevee had finally evolved into an Umbreon!_

_Flareon cheered as she exclaimed,"Eevee, you became an Umbreon!" Eevee, now Umbreon, said,"It's all thanks to you, Flareon. You helped me me out with this too." The two shared a hug and Dr. Namba came into the room and said,"Well, it seems you've evolved into an Umbreon, Eevee. Now Team Rocket will have another powerful Pokemon. I'll assign you your trainer tomorrow but for now, you will..."_

_Umbreon interrupted as she rammed Dr. Namba to the ground and he said,"What are you doing?! Do you know what you just did? I'm your trainer!" Umbreon growled as she pointed her paw at a picture of Arcus in his human form where he was shaking hands with Giovanni when he became the Vice-President._

_Now knowing the problem, Dr. Namba said,"I see, so you want to be with Aaron. Fine. When he gets back, I'll give you to him." Umbreon smiled as she went back to cheer with Flareon._

**Flashback ends.**

Umbreon started sniffling as she walked deeper into the forest.

* * *

Arcus had finally made it to the Pokemon Center and he said to himself,"I can't believe I forgotten the promise I made to her when she was still an Eevee." He sighed as he walked into the Center.

Ash was at the door and he asked,"Arcus, what took you so long?" Arcus replied,"I'm not in the mood to talk right now, Ash. Just leave me alone for now." Nurse Joy soon appeared and said,"Arcus, your friends told me that this Elekid is your son. I'm happy to say that he's healthy and he's ready for anything." Arcus sadly smiled and said,"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy." He picked up Shocker and went to his room.

Once he had reached his room, Shocker asked,"Daddy, is something wrong?" Arcus replied,"Yes, there is. But you won't understand it now, Shocker. When you grow up and have a mate of your own, you'll understand how I'll feel. Go to sleep for now, Shocker. You've been through a lot just to get here. The room's perfectly warm so you can have a good sleep." Shocker nodded as he jumped onto the bed and wrapped himself with the blanket.

Arcus looked out of the window and saw that it was snowing. He sighed and said,"Umbreon, I hope you are alright."

In the forest, Umbreon had just gotten out of it and she somehow managed to find herself in a snowy area. She started shivering as she ran everywhere to find a warm shelter. She said,"I wish I haven't had said those things to Arcus. Now what will he say when I find him? I just wish he still wants me."

Just then, a blizzard occurred and Arcus thought _Oh no! There aren't many shelters in the forest or snowy area. Umbreon must be feeling cold right now. I need to go find her._

He quickly got up and he found a piece of paper and wrote,"Shocker, by the time you are reading this, I'm sure that I won't be in the room. Give this letter to Ash or anyone else. There's someone I have to find in that blizzard. From your father, Arcus." He placed the letter next to Shocker and he quickly opened the window and jumped out as he reverted into a Pokemon again.

Arcus then flared out his wings and he quickly flew towards the forest again.

* * *

Arriving at where he had left, Arcus quickly started looking everywhere. He looked at the trees and he searched the grounds but he couldn't find her.

Next, Arcus quickly used his Extreme Speed to sprint towards the snowy area.

When he did, he called out Arcanine and said,"Arcanine, I need your help. Take a good sniff at this Pokeball and help me find the Pokemon inside it. She's somewhere in this area.

Arcanine nodded as he gave the rusty Pokeball a quick sniff and said,"This scent is from that Shiny Eevee back at Team Rocket. Dr. Namba must have gave her to you." Arcus nodded and said,"She's now an Umbreon and she's lost out here in the cold. I need your help." Arcanine nodded as he started sniffing the ground.

* * *

With Umbreon, she was still searching for a place to seek shelter and warmth.

However, all she had found were patches of grass covered by snow and saw that there was a Nidoran couple hugging each other.

Umbreon started crying again as she thought _I made a horrible mistake. Arcus, please find me. I need you more than anything else._ To make things worse, the blizzard got stronger and Umbreon was force to take shelter in a pile of snow.

Just when her hope was about to be gone, she heard a howl and a male voice saying,"Arcus, I've found her!" Umbreon's eyes widen as she heard Arcus's name and then, the snow was dug out and Arcus was outside.

Arcus smiled and said,"Umbreon, I'm glad you're alright!" He picked her up and hugged her as he said,"Umbreon, please forgive me for breaking our promise." Umbreon said,"No. I should be the one asking for your forgiveness..." Arcanine interrupted,"I don't want to be a nuisance or anything but should we find somewhere to get away from this blizzard?" Arcus nodded as he wrapped his wings around Umbreon and said,"I'll keep you warm until we find a shelter." Umbreon smiled as she snuggled up closely to Arcus's chest.

They had searched for half an hour but no luck until they spotted a nearby cave and they quickly ran in.

Arcus placed Umbreon down and he said,"Arcanine, thanks for helping me out. Without you, I wouldn't have found Umbreon. You can take a good rest." Arcanine nodded as he was recalled back into his Universal ball.

He turned back to Umbreon and he said,"Umbreon, I'm sorry for not remembering our promise." Umbreon said,"No. I'm sorry for yelling at you. It wasn't right for me to do so. I knew you felt guilty about forgetting me. But I'm more worried about what you will say to me." Arcus smiled as he said,"I told you before that I'll see you again and I did. You became an Umbreon and I'm proud of you. Umbreon, I love you."

Umbreon nuzzled Arcus and said,"I love you too, Arcus." Her blue markings were soon glowing and Arcus said,"Umbreon, my mysterious Midnight." Umbreon smiled and said,"Midnight, huh? I like that name."

The two shared another hug before they both gently pressed their lips together, sharing a passionate kiss. Arcus said,"Umbreon, it's time for you to switch Pokeballs." He took out a Universal ball and it absorbed Midnight into it. Arcus then called Midnight out again and he said,"Midnight, you'll be feeling warm next to me. Come on." Midnight happily laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his wings around her to keep her warm.

"Goodnight, Midnight. See you in the morning," said Arcus as he gave Midnight one last kiss for the day as they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the two woke up to find that the entrance of the cave being blocked by snow.

Arcus placed Midnight down and said,"Wait here. I'll melt the snow so we can get out." With the flames on his feet erupting, he said,"Blaze Kick." He leaped up and smashed through the snow with two kicks.

The snow was no longer there and the bright sunshine made its way into the cave as Arcus picked up Midnight and they both headed out.

Upon getting out, Arcus heard a familiar voice screaming,"Daddy!" They looked over to their left to see Shocker running towards them while the humans were following behind.

Arcus placed Midnight down as he hugged Shocker and he said,"Daddy, please don't run out like that again!" Arcus chuckled as he placed Shocker down and said,"Sure. I promise." Midnight giggled as she looked at Shocker and said,"I didn't know you have a son. He sure is cute." Shocker hugged her and said,"Hello! My name's Shocker." Midnight smiled and replied,"My name's Midnight. So it looks like I'm going to be your mother now."

Arcus cleared his throat and said,"Correction, you're his aunt." Midnight smiled and said,"Who cares. As long as Shocker is happy, I'm happy. But most importantly, I'm with you."

Ash stopped in front of Arcus, breathless as he said,"Arcus, please don't make us search for you again. We couldn't stop Brock from charging out of the Pokemon Center this morning after Shocker gave me that letter of yours."

Brock exclaimed,"But if we didn't went to find Arcus, who's going to help us find Lucy?!" Arcus chuckled as he picked up Midnight and Ash said,"Alright. You got another Pokemon!" He took out his Pokedex and it said,"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon. When an Eevee has had sufficient training and is exposed to moonlight, it evolves into an Umbreon."

Arcus said,"I would have shown you guys Midnight two years ago, but I forgotten about her. But now, she's on my team and she won't be going anywhere else." Midnight smiled as she nuzzled him.

Nurse Joy then said,"Well, now that that's over, you guys can continue your journey to Violet City." Arcus nodded and asked,"Ash, what about that Chikorita of yours?" Ash replied,"It's right here."

Arcus nodded as he said,"We should be close to Cherrygrove City. There's a special ritual going to be performed tomorrow too." Jessie said,"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!"

Everyone agreed with Jessie as Arcus returned Midnight to her Universal ball and said,"Just follow me."

They all soon followed Arcus as they said their farewells to Nurse Joy.

**A/N: This should have been up earlier but I was caught up with something. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Once in a Blue Moon**

**A/N: Enjoy! There's also a lemon in here!**

**Summary: Last time, the group had made it to the Pokemon Center way up in the mountains where Ash battled a Chikorita. However, before the battle even started, Arcus felt something squirming inside of his pocket. He excused himself as he went into the forest to see what it was. It turned out to be a rusty Pokeball with a Shiny Umbreon inside. Finally, after two years in that Pokeball, Umbreon was out and she was really mad at Arcus that she even ran away. Umbreon regretted that decision as she went to find refuge in the snow when a blizzard appeared. Later, she was found by Arcus and Arcanine. They took refuge in a cave where Arcus and Umbreon had apologized to each other and their love for each other rejuvenated immediately. Now, Umbreon is named Midnight. But what adventures will befall them now?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends. **

**Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade), Umbreon(Midnight). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker)**

* * *

It has been nearly three hours since the group had continued their journey as they finally reached the outskirts of Cherrygrove City.

They had settled down near a stream where Brock started making lunch with Misty, Jessie, James and Meowth helping while Ash was polishing his Pokeballs.

As they were doing whatever they were doing, Arcus said,"I'll head on to the city to tell Officer Jenny that you'll be coming going into the city. Come find me at the Police Station." They all nodded as Arcus and Shocker made their way to the city.

Shocker asked,"Dad, is this city great?" Arcus nodded and said,"You can say so. Every time at this time of year, the Quagsire in this city will go around finding any objects that has a round, circular shape and they swim upstream with them, and then send the round objects down the river again to their owners." Shocker asked,"Why do they do that?"

Arcus replied,"It says that the objects will bring you good luck. But the one with the most good luck will always be the one that reaches the river last." Shocker asked,"Did you let the Quagsire take anything from you?" Arcus nodded and said,"Yes. Most of the Quagsire took all of my Universal balls containing your aunts and they were all the last ones to reach the river, meaning that your aunts gave me luck. This year, I hope to be different."

Just then, a Quagsire appeared in front of them and it just stood there with a wide smile. Arcus handed Arcanine's Universal ball to it but it shook its head and pointed to Shocker's Universal ball. Arcus gave it to the Quagsire and he said,"Thank you, Arcus. I promise you another year of good luck." As it ran off with the Universal ball in its mouth, Arcus said,"Shocker, looks like you're going to be my lucky one too."

They finally reached the Police Station a few minutes later and Officer Jenny smiled as they entered. She said,"Well, Arcus, how are you doing?" Arcus replied,"I'm fine, Jenny. How's the city and the Quagsire?"

Officer Jenny replied,"Oh, they are all still the same. So, did you come here for another round?" Arcus nodded and said,"I already gave one of the Quagsire one of my Universal balls. Also, a few of my friends are passing through and we decided to stop by here. So maybe they can have a chance of getting a good luck charm for a year." Officer Jenny nodded and said,"Sure."

Another Quagsire soon came in and it took Midnight's Universal ball away from Arcus's hand. Midnight emerged from it and Arcus said,"Midnight, your Universal ball and Shocker's one will be my good luck charm for the whole year. So you'll be my lucky girl for one whole year." Midnight giggled as she nuzzled him and Officer Jenny said,"How sweet. Another mate of yours, I suppose?" Arcus replied,"Not yet. But she will be soon."

Officer Jenny smiled as she said,"It's a good thing too. Nurse Joy was expecting you here so she saved you a room. Have fun, lover boy." She winked at Arcus and he said,"Thanks, Jenny. Shocker, Midnight, let's go."

* * *

When they reached the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy greeted them,"Welcome back, Arcus! It's a good thing no one visits the Pokemon Center during this time of year."

Arcus smiled and said,"Hello, Nurse Joy. Officer Jenny said that you have a room ready for me." The nurse nodded and said,"Yes. I prepared a soundproof room just in case you are...in the mood." Arcus blushed in embarrassment and Nurse Joy giggled as she said,"Oh, Lucy has also called. She wanted to tell you something important." Arcus nodded as he walked over to the phone.

Once he reached the phone, he answered it and Lucy was on the screen.

Lucy smiled and said,"Hello, big brother." Arcus replied,"Hello, Lucy. How are you?" Lucy said,"I'm fine. The Midnight Festival was actually last night and guess what. I won!" Arcus clapped his hands and said,"Congratulations, Lucy. Another award to add to the family's award corner." Lucy nodded and said,"First was the P1 Grand Prix belt you and Torch won. Then your trophy for the Indigo and Johto League and now, my Festival Ribbon cups!"

Venus and Silver appeared next to her and Lucy said,"My grand entrance had helped me out in the contest so Silver deserves some of the credits and Venus put up a wonderful performance again."

Arcus smiled and said,"You two look wonderful." The girls blushed and Arcus continued,"I have someone you should meet. Say hello to Midnight." The Moonlight Pokemon sat down in Arcus's laps and said,"Hello. I'm Arcus's newest mate. Nice to meet you two." The girls smiled and Lucy said,"Nice to meet you, Midnight. My...you're a Shiny Umbreon. That's great! I can't wait to meet you after my interview."

Confused, Arcus asked,"Why are you visiting?" Lucy replied,"Well, since I've been given the title of Contest Queen after my win, they said that I wasn't able to participate in any Contests in the world anymore but I am able to judge the Contests. So I'm a optional judge at any Contest I am at. Besides that, I will be traveling to Johto to see you again. But first, my interview. Be sure to see it tonight. I'm sure Sam is able to conjure a screen for you so you can see the interview. The interview is on at eight and it's live."

Arcus looked at his glove and said,"I haven't used Sam in a year now. I wonder if he can hear my telepathy." His question was answered when Sam replied,"I hear you loud and clear, Arcus. You may not have your voice but my system is connected to your mental conscience so that I can hear your telepathy." Arcus smiled and said,"That's great! So, you think you can let me see Lucy's interview tonight at eight?" Sam replied,"Affirmative."

Lucy said,"Well, I've got to prepare the girls just in case they are needed. See you when soon, Arcus." He nodded and replied,"You too, Lucy."

As he hung up, Midnight said,"Your other mates are quite nice." Arcus nodded and said,"You may be new, Midnight. But you aren't treated differently by my other mates. All of them will be with you when you need help. We take care of each other and that's what keeps them from fighting over me. They respect each other and without any difficulty."

Midnight smiled as she nuzzled him. Arcus then felt her heat becoming intense by the second and her breath was hot as she exhaled onto his shoulder he asked,"Midnight, are you in heat?" Midnight blushed and replied,"I am. Two years without doing anything has made me a little...upset. But now that you're here, do you mind?" Arcus shook his head and said,"Not at all, my dear. I won't leave you like this at all. Maybe it's time to be my newest mate for real."

As they walked over to Nurse Joy, she said,"Arcus, your Elekid is just quite energetic. Do you mind if I take care of him for the day?" Arcus shook his head and said,"Not at all. By the way, I need the key to the special room you prepared." Nurse Joy blushed at last few words and said,"Oh...so you're going to be busy for a while. Here you go." She handed him the key and he thanked her before heading to the room.

* * *

When they got inside the room, it looked exactly like the others but except it was soundproof.

Arcus said,"Midnight, since this is going to be your first time, I'll be gentle with you. Please tell me when it hurts, alright?" Midnight nodded as she gave him a passionate kiss on his lips which he returned immediately.

Settling down on the bed, Arcus reverted into a Pokemon again as he wrapped his wings around Midnight and said,"Hope you're comfy on them." She simply licked his cheek and said,"I am."

**Lemon starts here,**

Arcus gave Midnight one quick kiss to her cheek and said,"Your cheek's getting hotter. You really want this, do you?" Midnight nodded and said,"I can't wait another second. Please, Arcus. Please do it now." Arcus simply nodded as he lowered himself down to Midnight's lower body, eyeing her wet area. Despite craving for it, Midnight's tail wasn't quite sure of it as it quickly covered her wet area.

He gently lowered her tail and placed his tongue on her innocent womanhood, causing her to moan slightly at the feeling of being licked. Midnight stuck out her tongue and she started panting slowly as she said,"Arcus...your tongue, it's so wonderful!" Arcus smiled at the compliment as his tongue went deeper into her, making Midnight give out a small and soft yelp.

Arcus caressed her thighs with his hands and Midnight said,"Arcus, please stop teasing me." Arcus smiled as he took out his tongue from her womanhood and Midnight got up and saw his erecting shaft.

She blushed as she gave it a small lick and she said,"Wow. You're sweet." Arcus smiled and said,"I get that a lot. But you, Midnight, I can tell from your taste that you never stopped loving me ever since I gave you your checkup last time." Midnight asked,"How do I taste?" Arcus licked his lips and said,"Sweeter than a Oran berry is what you are. I just wish I can eat you all day but that would mean I'll be teasing you."

Midnight giggled as she fit Arcus's shaft into her mouth and her ears flopped down. Arcus chuckled and said,"You look so cute when you do that." Midnight smiled as she began pushing his shaft deeper into her throat at every thrust. She continued to do this a few more minutes until Arcus felt his climax reaching and he said,"Midnight, I'm coming!" She simply increased her pace as her blue markings started glowing.

When Arcus couldn't hold it in any longer, he released his juice into Midnight's mouth and she choked a little and drops of semen dripped down her mouth before she swallowed the remaining semen. Midnight sighed and said,"That was an amazing thing. I wish Flareon was here. She would be proud of me." Arcus raised his eyebrow and asked,"Flareon?"

Midnight replied,"The Flareon you checked before me, she was my best friend before she was given to a trainer that you battled before entering Team Rocket." Now remembering who she meant, Arcus said,"Oh, her. I remember her."

Next, Midnight turned and shook her waist, causing her tail to sway in front of her womanhood. Midnight could see his shaft becoming erect again and she teased,"That's right, Arcus. I know you want it. I want you in me now." Arcus smiled as he placed his hands on her waist and said,"As you wish, sweetheart." As he positioned his shaft in front of her, he said,"Tell me when you feel any pain." Midnight nodded as she braced for any pain.

When Arcus gave his first thrust into her, she gave a yelp of pain and blood was visible around her wet opening. She stammered,"Arcus...p-please d-d-don't stop. I-I love t-t-this feeling." Arcus's worried look disappeared as he gave her a nod and he continued his thrusting, causing Midnight to moan in pleasure.

For a while, Arcus couldn't focus much since he was hypnotized by Midnight's sweet moaning voice and his climax had took a longer time as well. Arcus then felt her inner walls closing in on his shaft and she said,"Arcus, I'm reaching my limit." That's when Arcus felt his climax approaching as well and he said,"Hold it in for a few more seconds. I'm coming too."

Midnight tried her best to hold it in and it worked. She and Arcus released their juices at the same time and Midnight stuck her tongue out as she panted heavily.

**Lemon ends.**

She smiled at Arcus as she gave him not only a lick, but also a kiss. She said,"Arcus, thanks for making my day. I feel much better now that I have your seeds in me. Now I wonder when our egg will be here."

Arcus's eyes widen as he thought _H__ang on! If Midnight lays an egg, that would mean that I will have another kid. I wonder if the other girls will have eggs too._

Midnight laid her head on his chest and said,"I love you very much, my mate." Arcus smiled as he gently rubbed her and said,"I love you as much as you love me. And soon, you'll be my lucky charm as well." Midnight giggled as she snuggled up while his wings wrapped around her.

* * *

When they left the room, they returned the key to Nurse Joy and she said,"I hope you had a blast! The other Nurse Joys in every city had also started on preparing the same room just for you as well."

Arcus smiled and said,"Thank you very much, Nurse Joy." She smiled and said,"No problem! It's already an honor to serve the champion and a Legendary Pokemon. In fact, even your sister was given the same treatment in the Hoenn region. I got word from them that Lucy had informed them that you were heading there next year. Am I right?" Arcus nodded and said,"Yes. Being a Legendary Pokemon, I want to see how strong each trainer is. Thanks for the room, Joy."

Nurse Joy smiled as she lifted Shocker from the chair and said,"Your Elekid is ready for anything. Make sure you don't let him get injured. I don't want to see such a cute Elekid get hurt." Arcus nodded as he picked up Shocker and he sat on his shoulder while Midnight was in his arms, all snuggled up and ready to fall asleep if she wanted to.

Before they left, Nurse Joy said,"Officer Jenny called and said that she needed you at the Police Station. She has gotten report that a group of trainers are attacking a Quagsire." Arcus nodded and he left as he ran towards the Police Station.

When he got there, he opened the door to find Officer Jenny talking to Ash and the rest of the group.

"Jenny, what did they do?" Asked Arcus. Ash said,"Arcus, you gotta help us. Officer Jenny just arrested us." Officer Jenny said,"Arcus, these kids were trying to capture a Quagsire." Arcus sighed and said,"That's my fault for not telling them, Jenny. It's not their fault. I should have told them about the Quagsire before coming to tell you that they were coming."

Officer Jenny said,"Oh, then I guess I should drop the charges then." She looked towards the group and said,"We always have to be on guard. Quagsire are very special Pokemon to the people here in Cherrygrove City."

Jessie asked,"Why are they? Do they help you find jewelry?" Arcus shook his head and replied,"You see, the Quagsire in Cherrygrove City only live in the cleanest waters. So the town's people can judge how pure the local water sources are based on where they find them." Officer Jenny continued,"That's why we have this strict Quagsire preservation laws here. No Quagsire capturing or battling are allowed. Is that clear?"

The group nodded and Arcus asked,"Now that that's settled, tell me, why did you battle a Quagsire besides the reason that I know Misty tried to capture it since it's a Water Pokemon." Ash replied,"Well you see, it took something important from us when we were having lunch." He took out a golden Pokeball and said,"The Quagsire tried to take the G.S ball from us."

Arcus repeated,"G.S ball?" Ash replied,"It's a Pokeball that Professor Oak wanted me to give to Kurt so that he could tell us what the purpose of it is." Arcus felt a jolt of heat coming from the ball and he took it from Ash as he examined it. Arcus then said,"I feel like this ball is important to me but I just can't put my finger on it." Ash then said,"I still don't understand, why would that Quagsire steal the G.S ball?"

Arcus smiled and replied,"It's simple. Because it's round." They all looked at Arcus with confused faces and he continued,"Believe it or not, it's true. Around this time every year, the Quagsire start to appear all around the city. No one knows why but they swim downstream from their homes at Blue Moon Falls, looking for anything that's round. They take whatever they found and swim back up stream. The next morning, all the round objects they took were floating down the river and back to their owners."

Ash said,"That's weird." Officer Jenny laughed and said,"Actually, people here are happy when their things get taken. Because when they drift back, they bring pure water and good luck." Arcus said,"Last year, I wasn't sure of it but as I gave a few Quagsire the Universal balls belonging to the girls, I felt worried at first but the next day, the girls's Universal balls were the last to reach the river and the locals said that whoever's things are the last to reach the river, it means their things are the luckiest than the rest. It was a good thing too since luck came for the whole year. I met Sapphire a few days after leaving Cherrygrove and then Striker and Blade."

Just then, a Quagsire knocked on the window and Arcus said,"Ash, I think that Quagsire is the same one that tried to take your G.S ball." Ash took back the G.S ball and said,"Oh no! Don't even think about it, Quagsire!"

Arcus immediately grabbed the G.S ball and he walked out of the Police Station and handed it over to the Quagsire. The Pokemon smiled and said,"Thanks a lot, Arcus." He nodded and Ash asked,"Arcus, why did you do that?" Arcus replied,"Because I want you to have the same good luck as me. I am confident that Midnight's and Shocker's Universal balls will be the last to return to me and I'm sure yours will too. Also, not giving a Quagsire the thing it wants is disrespectful. Something a Pokemon master would never do."

Ash sighed and said,"Alright." Arcus then said,"Why don't you follow it and see how amazing it will be. I have something important to see tonight." Brock asked,"What's so important?" Arcus replied,"Lucy's interview. She won the Midnight Festival yesterday and now she will have to finish her interview before she comes back to join us on our journey."

Brock blushed as he exclaimed,"Lucy's on T.V tonight?! Ash, you and the others go ahead! I'm going to spend the whole night watching Lucy's interview!" Jessie, James and Meowth said,"Us too!"

Arcus smiled and said,"Ash, Misty, take Shocker with you. He always wanted to see how the Quagsire do this ritual." Misty nodded as she picked up Shocker and the three left to follow the Quagsire.

* * *

When nightfall came, Arcus looked up at the clock and saw that it was seven fifty-nine.

Brock said,"Hurry up, Arcus! We want to see her now!" Arcus had gotten permission from Nurse Joy to use the television in the lobby and he quickly connected Sam to the television and the screen soon showed the interview about to start.

James's eyes sparkled and he said,"The beauty queen is up! I can't wait!" Brock and Meowth both nodded and the interview started.

The interviewer said,"Hello there everyone! Welcome back to another show of Celebrity Talk! Last week's guest was Wallace but today, we have a special celebrity. Today's celebrity is Lucy!"

Flashes of lights directed to the interviewer's left side and Lucy was now in the spotlight as she smiled at the camera and waved at the audience. The interviewer continued,"After winning her first Grand Festival, she was voted the most beautiful girl in the whole of Hoenn and I can see why. Who wouldn't fall for such a diva like yourself, Lucy."

Lucy smiled and said,"You flatter me. Thank you for the compliment." The interviewer said,"Lucy, when you were still in your first Grand Festival, your move, Magical Gift, as captivated the audience and your popularity rose up by tenfold. How did you feel?" Lucy replied,"Well, at first, it was quite surprising since I didn't expect my fans to be that many. But I just want people to cherish the toy that my Pokemon worked hard on making through the use of Magical Gift."

"Lucy, rumor has been spreading that you are in a relationship with the champion of Kanto and Johto, Aaron. What do you have to say to that?" Asked the interviewer. Lucy replied,"For those who have been believing it, Aaron is actually my older brother. We frequently talk to each other on the phone every now and then. Since I'm also the only girl in the family, Aaron is always protective of me since my other older brother is capable of handling himself."

The interviewer asked,"Now that we know about your relationship with Aaron, do you care to tell us why he doesn't talk anymore after receiving a direct hit from a Thunder attack?" Lucy replied,"I would but I would never reveal a secret of my family. It will hurt Aaron's feelings if I tell anyone what had happened to him. He would be upset if I did."

The interviewer said,"I'm sorry I asked that. But do you care to tell us anything about your Pokemon?" And just like that, Venus, Silver and Aipom emerged from their Universal balls and Lucy said,"All I can say about them is that they are the best Pokemon I can ever have." The interviewer asked,"Lucy, why are your Pokemon so strong and graceful during all the Contests you've been with them?" Lucy replied,"Simple. It's all thanks to Aaron. You see, before I started my coordinator journey, Aaron had taken care of all my Pokemon with love and care. I like to thank Aaron for taking care of them too. Without his help, my Pokemon wouldn't have been as perfect as they are now."

Venus, Silver and Aipom smiled at the camera and Lucy said,"Girls, say hi to Aaron." The three smiled as Venus waved her tail while Silver waved her right wing and Aipom was balancing on her tail as she waved her hands in the air. Lucy said,"Since they were taken care by my brother, they are quite attached to him. When I went to Johto to visit him before the Midnight Festival, the three Pokemon you see with me now had shown their affection to him. Venus loved to wrap herself around him while Aipom loved to jump on his face and Silver will just nuzzle him sometimes."

The interviewer said,"Wow. He sounds like a really good breeder and also a favorite for your Pokemon." Lucy nodded and said,"They will never get tired of him." The interviewer then asked,"So, what will you and your Pokemon do now? Since you are now the Contest Queen after being voted by the whole world, you aren't able to compete but you are able to start off any Contest with your grand entrance and judge the Contest if you wish to."

Lucy replied,"Well, I would be traveling around Hoenn again. But I decided to head back to Johto and travel around with my big brother." She looked at the camera and said,"Aaron, we'll be coming to where you are now tomorrow morning. So stay where you are." Venus, Silver and Aipom all nodded as Lucy returned them to their Universal balls.

The interviewer then said,"Thanks for your time, Lucy. The whole of Hoenn will be ready to welcome you back here when you're back with your brother." Lucy nodded and said,"Thank you for that. Remember future Pokemon coordinators, before you begin your journey, be sure to take extra care of your Pokemon just like my brother and you are sure to win."

As the screen went blank, Brock exclaimed,"Lucy's coming here tomorrow!" He started cheering as he danced around with the three ex-agents of Tam Rocket and Arcus chuckled at the sight of their dance as he said,"Midnight, you're watching one of the many funny things that you will see on this journey."

Midnight smiled as she nuzzled him and said,"I can't wait for Lucy to get here so I can meet your other mates." Arcus nodded and said,"I can't wait to see my sister again too. Take a good rest, Midnight. You'll need all your energy for tomorrow." Midnight nodded as she fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Done! Can't believe this took the whole day. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Lucy's arrival**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: Last time, Arcus and the group had reached Cherrygrove City where as Arcus was heading to the Police Station to greet Officer Jenny, two Quagsire had took Shocker's and Midnight's Universal balls and he soon went over to the Pokemon Center where he received a call from Lucy. When he picked it up, Lucy had told him that she was on her way to Johto again. Lucy was also very eager to meet Midnight. Later, Arcus and Midnight had their first mating session which both of them enjoyed. When they were done, Arcus was told that Officer Jenny had arrested the group for trying to capture a Quagsire but Arcus managed to clear their charges and explain everything to them. Later, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Togepi and Shocker went to follow the Quagsire while the others decided to stay with Arcus to see Lucy's interview. Now, they are all preparing for her arrival.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade), Umbreon(Midnight). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker)**

* * *

When morning came, Arcus quickly woke up the others and Jessie asked,"What's with the early get up?" Arcus replied,"Lucy's coming today and also, I have to get my Universal balls back from the river."

The four of them quickly got up as they ran out of the Center while Arcus gently lifted the sleeping Midnight from her chair and he walked out of the Center after saying farewell to Nurse Joy.

As Midnight woke up, she yawned as she snuggled up closer to Arcus and asked,"What time is it?" Arcus smiled and replied,"We're up early for two reasons and you know what they are." Midnight nodded as she stretched her legs.

When they finally reached the river where things were starting float back to the river.

Everyone had gotten their things and as expected, Arcus's Universal balls were last and also with the two balls was the G.S ball. As Arcus picked up the three balls, Ash and Misty ran up to him, breathless.

Arcus smiled as he handed the G.S ball to Ash and said,"Like I said, Ash, you are the last one to retrieve your thing just like me. We're the only two who has the most luckiest things around." Ash just stared at the G.S ball and asked,"The G.S ball is lucky?" The people around them started clapping their hands for Ash and Arcus as he helped Ash up and said,"Yes. It's your good luck charm. Just like Shocker and Midnight. They are my good luck charms for a year."

He looked over to the restless Shocker and said,"You deserve a rest, Shocker. You were up all night." As he returned Shocker to his Universal ball, he smiled and said,"Midnight, looks like you're going to be the one who's staying out today." Midnight smiled as she jumped into his arms. As they looked up, they saw Ash cheering as he exclaimed,"This is great! This means I'm guaranteed to be the big winner in the Johto League!"

Arcus said,"Don't get too excited about it, Ash. No one can win the Johto League by luck. You still have to train to get in since you have your Gym Battles to compete in." Ash nodded and said,"Sure!"

Just then, Arcus felt a tap behind his back and he turned around to see Lucy smiling at him as she waved her hand and said,"Good morning, big brother. Missed me?" Arcus was shocked to see her here this early in the morning and Lucy said,"I told you I'll be here as early as I can." As she picked up Midnight from his arms, she said,"You're just the cutest Umbreon I've seen yet! A lot of my opponents in the Hoenn region have regular Umbreon but you, I can tell you're special."

Brock soon saw Lucy and he quickly ran up to her with a handful of flowers that he got from nowhere as he knelt down and said,"Oh Lucy! After seeing you last night in your interview, my love for you grew and I hope we can finally..." This time, Jessie pulled Brock's ear and said,"I'm really getting annoyed with you doing this to every single girl you see." As Brock struggled to get free of Jessie's grip, James said,"Poor Brock. Now he will have deal with Jessie's lecture."

Lucy giggled as she hugged Arcus and said,"So, now I'll be following you to Violet City and everywhere you go." Arcus smiled and said,"That's good to hear. I'm glad you're coming with us now."

Ash then said,"Arcus, you still need to lead us to Violet City." Arcus nodded and asked,"Lucy, you up for a big teleportation?" Lucy nodded and said,"Since there isn't anybody here, we might as well to reduce time." The two nodded and Arcus said,"Guys, we'll be teleporting there. Gather around and we can get going."

As everyone got in a circle, Arcus said,"Since we are about to make a huge teleportation, Lucy and I will need to be in our Pokemon form and also, we will need my Alakazam to help out." As his Alakazam emerged from his Universal ball, he gave Arcus a thumbs up to signal he was ready. Arcus nodded as he reverted into a Pokemon again.

The anticipation in the air became intense as every stared at Lucy in wait to see how she will look like. As Lucy snapped her fingers, her electrifying Zapdos wings flared out of her back and she reverted into her Pokemon form.

At the sight of Lucy's true identity, Meowth and Pikachu blushed as Meowth said,"Someone pinch me. I think I'm seeing a goddess..." As the two fainted, Lucy giggled as she blew a pink smoke at the two, waking them up immediately and Jessie asked,"What was that?" Lucy replied,"That's my secret ability, Loving Scent. My ability wakes up Pokemon that are in love with me after seeing my true identity like Pikachu and Meowth."

Arcus chuckled and said,"You should see how many humans AND Pokemon admirers Lucy has." Meowth quickly ran off and back again with a handful of flowers and said,"For you, my princess!" Lucy gracefully accepted the flowers and said,"Thanks for the flowers, Meowth. But I'm not interested in guys. I rely on my brothers for advice, help and protection so I don't need a mate of my own. Besides, our dad got rid of my heat so that I won't mate with any males...sometimes." She blushed as she muttered the last part and she gazed at Arcus.

He cleared his throat and telepathically said to her,"You said that we should never talk about that again." Lucy walked over to him and whispered,"Yes. But only when we are around people." Arcus chuckled as the two got ready to use Teleport with Alakazam.

When they teleported away, they left no traced of their teleportation.

* * *

Once they were finally in Violet City, they were in front of the Violet Gym. Luckily, there wasn't anybody around them.

Lucy said,"I've always wanted to visit Violet City. Arcus, do you mind showing me around here?" Arcus nodded as he said,"Sure thing, Lucy. Ash, the Gym Leader is in there. I hope to see the badge with you. Be sure to find us at the Pokemon Center." As the two siblings reverted back into humans, they walked away to the Center as Ash and the others headed into the gym.

As they walked along the empty streets, Lucy smiled as she gave Arcus's cheek a quick kiss and said,"Arcus, I should tell you something." Arcus asked,"What is it that you need to tell me, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled as she replied,"Arcus, in the next Grand Festival, can you please perform with me? Since dad had discovered new Eevee evolution, we could use all of them to create a show for the people." Arcus nodded and said,"Sure. Anything for you, little sister." Lucy hugged him as she said,"Thanks a lot, Arcus. So, has Brock gotten over me yet?"

Arcus sighed and said,"I wish. Brock is persistent of being with you no matter how many times we told him no." Lucy giggled and said,"At least he's determined. But Ash's Pikachu seems promising. He should make a fine mate to a girl soon." Arcus looked at Lucy and asked,"What do you mean by that?" Lucy replied,"I meant that if a female Pokemon fell in love with him, she would be lucky to have a mate like Pikachu. But on the other hand, Pikachu will still be less experienced in it than you."

They soon reached the Pokemon Center where they were greeted by a cheerful Nurse Joy.

"Welcome back to Violet City, Arcus! You too, Lucy!" Exclaimed the nurse. The two siblings nodded and Arcus asked,"Joy, where's all the trainers?" Nurse Joy replied,"Today's the day where few trainers will be appearing. It's actually quite rare to see no trainers coming in. Oh, Arcus, I've received some fan mails from the Nurse Joy in New Bark Town."

She handed the box of letters to Arcus and said,"She said that most of them were from the Kalos region. The fans were quite surprised when they saw you use Angel."

Arcus went over to a seat as he began reading the fan mails. Lucy then asked,"Arcus, do you mind if I talk to Midnight for a while?" Arcus shook his head and said,"Not at all. Midnight could get to know you better too" Lucy smiled as she picked up Midnight and went over to the other side of the room.

When she placed Midnight down, she said,"Midnight, my brother sure knows how to create names." Midnight nodded and said,"Yeah. He's amazing. So, what do you want to talk about?" Lucy blushed as she asked,"Did...my brother mate with you yet?" Midnight blushed madly as she replied,"Yes. He did yesterday. Now I can't wait for the eggs to come."

Lucy smiled as she said,"You know, you could actually keep that a secret and you could have joined Arcus's other mates in waiting for the eggs to hatch before surprising him on his birthday." Midnight replied,"Oh. But I already told him that I will be expecting an egg or two. What will I do now?" Lucy replied,"You could wait for the egg to come and hatch. Then on Arcus's birthday, you can join in with the other girls to celebrate."

Venus and the other Pokemon with Lucy emerged from their Universal balls and they greeted Midnight. Venus said,"We heard from our balls that you are expecting an egg or two." Midnight nodded and Venus said,"Don't worry. Besides, even if they hatch, it should be the same time as the other eggs."

Lucy then asked,"Midnight, why don't you join the other girls back at home to wait for the eggs to arrive and hatch?" Midnight replied,"But I just started spending time with Arcus. Will he be able to cope without me?" Venus nodded and said,"Arcus is a strong male. Even without you or the other girls, he would stay strong for our sake. Besides, Silver and I are planning to join the girls too. We are expecting eggs as well." Midnight smiled and said,"In that case, I'll go with you. It will be nice for me to see all of Arcus's other mates as well."

Meanwhile, Arcus was looking through the letters from fans.

Arcus took out a letter and it was from a boy in the Hoenn region named Max. His letter was,"Dear Aaron, I've watched every single one of your matches in both the Indigo and Johto League. Let me just say that you were awesome! I've never seen a Blaziken like yours reacting so fast before. And your Absol, it looks different than the ones I've heard about. Yours must be so rare! I can't wait for you to come to Hoenn region to battle in the Hoenn League!"

He smiled at the letter as he folded it and placed it in his pocket.

Arcus looked over to the girls and smiled as he thought _At least the girls are getting along just fine._ Nurse Joy walked over to him and said,"Arcus, I have a favor to ask you." He got up and asked,"What can I do for you, Joy?" Nurse Joy replied,"You see, a few days ago, this trainer from the Sinnoh region left his Pokemon with me and told me not to bring it back to him. I fear that he had abandoned this poor Pokemon. I would be glad if you would take care of it."

She took out a Pokeball and handed it to Arcus as he said,"Don't worry, Joy. Being a breeder and a Pokemon, I will be glad to take this Pokemon in my care." Nurse Joy smiled and said,"You know, Arcus, considering all your abilities in healing, you could also be a Pokemon doctor." Arcus replied,"I heard about them before. Even if I do become a doctor, I will be flooded with more trainers asking me about their Pokemon."

Nurse Joy said,"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine." Arcus smiled and said,"Sure. I'll try it when I'm ready." As he tossed the Pokeball, it split opened and a Pokemon came out. It was a Sneasel!

The Sneasel looked up at Arcus and blushed as it said,"You're not my trainer." Arcus smiled at the female Sneasel as he said,"No, I'm not. But your trainer has abandoned you in this Pokemon Center. I called you out so that you can know that. But unlike your original trainer, I'm willing to keep you as my Pokemon and I promise you that I'll be a better owner than your last one."

He reverted into a Pokemon again and Sneasel jumped in surprise as she said,"Oh, Arcus, I didn't know that you can be a human." Arcus chuckled and said,"That's what I like to do. Surprising girls is one of my many favorite things to do. So, do you want to join me, my dear?" Sneasel gazed into Arcus's eyes and she could see that he really meant it when he said that he would take care of her. She smiled as she hugged him and said,"Yes!"

Arcus smiled as he took out a Universal ball and it absorbed her. Arcus called her out again and said,"Welcome to the family, Sneasel." Lucy and the other girls walked over to them and she said,"Well, looks like we just have another girl in the family!" She gave Sneasel a crushing hug and Arcus muttered,"I should really find some guys..."

The door soon opened and Ash and the rest walked in and he exclaimed,"Arcus! I got it! I got the Zephyr Badge!" Arcus smiled as he said,"Congrats, Ash. I knew you can do it. Now say hello to the newest member of our group." Sneasel walked out from behind Arcus's back and she shyly waved a hand at them.

Ash said,"Another Pokemon!" He took out his Pokedex,"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly during attack."

Lucy then whispered,"Arcus, Midnight has decided to stay with the other girls back at home." He looked over to Midnight and said,"I'm sure you'll get along just fine with the other girls. Besides, I do have a Flareon back at home too." Midnight's eyes widen and she said,"A Flareon! Now I'll really look forward to spending time with them!" Arcus smiled as he snapped his fingers and a vortex appeared beside them.

Jessie, James and Meowth flinched at the sight of vortex as Midnight trotted into it after giving Arcus one final hug. As the vortex closed, Arcus said,"Have fun, Midnight."

Jessie asked,"What was that?" Arcus replied,"A way for me or anyone in my family to travel here to our home. Midnight is now going to spend time around home."

Ash asked,"So what Gym do I go now?" Arcus replied,"You'll be heading to get your Hive Badge from a gym in Azalea Town. It should take us a long time on foot but it will be a second when teleporting." Ash replied,"I rather take the long way. Who knows, maybe we can catch some Pokemon along the way." Arcus nodded as Sneasel sat down on his shoulder and he said,"I guess you're right. I do want to spend some time with Sneasel as well."

Lucy said,"Then it's settled. We'll walk to Azalea Town." Everyone nodded and Nurse Joy said,"Good luck!"

As they headed out of the Center, Brock started crying as he said,"Why did I forget to say goodbye to Nurse Joy?!" Misty replied,"Because your eyes were focused on Lucy. She's a Pokemon you know."

Arcus smiled at Sneasel and said,"You'll be having a lot of good times with me now. I hope you'll be happy." Sneasel smiled as she hugged Arcus.

**A/N: Done! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded but I'm sure it won't be today or tomorrow. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Charicific Valley**

**A/N: Enjoy! I've updated my profile so go check it out after this chapter.**

**Summary: After receiving Sneasel from Nurse Joy in Violet City, Midnight was sent back to Arcus's home planet for the first time. Now, the group will be making their way to Azalea Town by foot. What kind of adventures will they face now? Will Arcus meet a familiar face again? Why don't you go check it out right now. This is also the final chapter before Christmas. Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade), Umbreon(Midnight). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker)**

* * *

After traveling by foot for a few hours, they had stopped for a night's rest.

Just before Brock could start cooking dinner, Ash walked up to Lucy and said,"Lucy, it's been a while since I've seen your Pokemon in battle. How 'bout a Pokemon battle now?" Lucy simply smiled and said,"Well, the girls do need some exercise. Sure. A six-on-six full battle won't hurt us." Arcus said,"Ash, just be sure to be careful of Lucy. Her strategy of attacking is one of a kind, compared to me."

Jessie and Misty walked up and Jessie said,"I won't mind seeing how well Lucy battles. It should teach me a few things too." Misty nodded and said,"Yeah. After losing to her at the Princess Festival, I wouldn't mind seeing how Ash will battle when he's up against Lucy."

As the two prepared themselves, Ash tossed his first Pokeball and said,"Chikorita, I choose you!" His Chikorita emerged from the Pokeball and she jumped into Ash's arms and nuzzled him as he said,"Okay, Chikorita. You're embarrassing me." Lucy smiled as she said,"Your Chikorita is quite attached to you. But take a look at mine. Bayleef, the stage is yours!"

When Lucy tossed Bayleef's Universal ball up, it split opened and flowers flew out of it as Bayleef emerged from it as well. As she landed on the ground, she blushed at the sight of Arcus and Lucy whispered,"Bayleef, you'll get your time with Arcus when you are done with this battle." Bayleef nodded as she stomped the ground. Ash took out his Pokedex and it said,"Bayleef, the Leaf Pokemon. The evolved form of Chikorita. Bayleef emits a spicy aroma from the leaves around its neck and its Razor Leaf is extremely powerful."

Ash said,"Alright. Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Twirling the leaf on her head, Chikorita shot out three razor-sharp leaves at Bayleef. Lucy said,"Bayleef, Vine Whip those leaves and use your Razor Leaf!" Bayleef's vines came out under the leaves around her neck and her vines knocked down the leaves and with a swing of her head, multiple razor-sharp leaves fly out from the leaf on its head.

"Chikorita, dodge and use Vine Whip attack!" Exclaimed Ash. As Chikorita was ready to dodge, Lucy said,"Too bad. Bayleef, Leech Seed attack." A seed was tossed out of Bayleef's leaf and it landed on Chikorita. Vines started sprouting out of the seed as they wrapped around Chikorita, draining her energy. As Chikorita collapsed, the vines retracted back to the seed and it dropped down.

Lucy said,"Good job, Bayleef. Arcus is all yours now." Bayleef smiled as she tackled Arcus down and she hugged him. Arcus smiled and said,"That's nice of you, Bayleef. Now could you please get off? You're learning Body Slam by doing this to me." Lucy giggled and said,"Arcus, she already learnt Body Slam a few months ago."

Ash recalled Chikorita and said,"You were great, Chikorita. Take a good rest now. Bulbasaur, it's your turn!" As Bulbasaur emerged from his Pokeball, Lucy said,"A well-trained Bulbasaur won't be able to handle Arcus's adorable little dancer. Aipom, it's your time to shine!" Tossing out Aipom's Universal ball, a dozen stars were shot out as Aipom jumped out with a smile and she landed on her tail.

She waved her small paw at Arcus and she blew him a kiss. Arcus smiled at her and said,"Good luck, Aipom!" She nodded as she turned to face Bulbasaur.

Ash said,"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Two vines came out of Bulbasaur's appeared and they launched at Aipom. Lucy smiled and said,"Aipom, twirl around and use Swift attack. Then jump onto his vines and use Focus Punch!" Aipom started twirling around as the vines missed her by inches and her tail started glowing as she released dozens of star-like projectiles at Bulbasaur, hitting their target with tremendous power.

Next, Aipom jumped onto his vines and she ran up to him with her tail glowing brightly as she smashed her tail into Bulbasaur's face, knocking him out.

Lucy smiled and said,"I told you, Ash. Arcus had trained Aipom so well that she can handle any Pokemon while she's dancing." Aipom bowed and she ran up to Lucy's shoulder. Lucy took out her next Universal ball from her glove's Universal ball slots and said,"Ash, you may have seen Arcus's Arcanine. Here's my Arcanine." Lucy's Arcanine soon emerged from her Universal ball.

Ash took out his next Pokeball and said,"I hope this works. Squirtle, I choose you!" With his Squirtle out, Lucy said,"Arcanine, Extreme Speed. I want to keep this one short." Arcanine nodded as she was surrounded by a white and clear aura and she charged at Squirtle, knocking him back into Ash's arms.

Arcus said,"Lucy, I think your Arcanine was a bit too harsh." Lucy replied,"No she didn't. Besides, Arcanine wants to meet to your expectations." Arcus said,"But I told all of the girls that I don't expect anyone to be improving for me." He petted Arcanine and said,"Arcanine, I'm proud that you improved but please, do it for your own sake next time." Arcanine nodded as Lucy returned her to her Universal ball.

Once Ash had returned Squirtle, he said,"Squirtle was great. Now Heracross will help me!" As his Heracross came out next, Lucy said,"I have just the girl for this. I just received this from a fan in the Sinnoh region. Snow, the stage is yours for the first time!" As the Universal ball split opened, ice shards flew everywhere and a new Pokemon emerged from it. It was covered in light-blue fur. It had long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose, it has two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, and the tip of its tail and feet the same shade of blue. It appears to be wearing a teal tuque on its head.

Lucy smiled and said,"Arcus, say hello to the Ice type version of an Eevee. This is Snow, my Glaceon!" Snow smiled shyly at Arcus as her cheeks turned slightly pink and Lucy said,"And Snow's a girl too."

Meowth walked up to Snow and said,"Yeah. I can tell that she's a girl." His face was completely red and his tongue was stuck out. Snow, however, was completely the opposite of Meowth's feelings and she froze him with a Ice Beam attack and she kicked him away. Lucy said,"Sorry, Meowth. But all the female Pokemon I have prefer Arcus than any other male Pokemon they see."

Snow looked back at Heracross and Ash took out his Pokedex again,"No data available." Ash then said,"Okay. Heracross, use Horn Attack!" Heracross's horn glowed brightly as he flew towards Snow with his horn pointing towards her. Lucy said,"Snow, show Arcus how dazzling you can be. Use Ice Fang and follow up with Quick Attack!"

Complying, Snow's fangs glow light blue and she released two light blue beams of energy at Heracross, freezing him. Next, Snow charged forward with a trail of white light following her as she slammed into Heracross, knocking him out for good.

Snow then trotted over to Arcus and nuzzled him. Arcus smiled and said,"Oh good. The third ice type Pokemon besides Jade and Sneasel. Welcome to the family, Snow." She smiled and Lucy returned her to her Universal ball.

Lucy said,"You're down to two left. Who's going to be up next?" Ash said,"Pikachu, you ready?" Pikachu nodded and he got ready. Lucy said,"Let me show you my next one. Silver, the stage is now yours!"

As Silver emerged from her Universal ball, Pikachu flinched in fear and Silver said,"Pikachu, I'm going to go easy on you. I hope you don't mind that." Lucy said,"Silver, use Hyper Beam!" Silver nodded as a yellow sphere materialized in front of her mouth and she blasted a yellow beam from it. Pikachu was so afraid of Silver that he couldn't even bother to move and he was hit with the Hyper Beam that he fainted on the spot.

Lucy sighed and said,"Ash, your Pikachu needs some work. He's too afraid of Silver." Ash sighed as he picked up Pikachu and said,"You were great, Pikachu. But now, I'm going to use Charizard!"

Tossing his last Pokeball out, his Charizard emerged from it and he showed off his Flamethrower attack. Lucy sighed and said,"Your Charizard is really small compared to the one Arcus used to have." Charizard huffed and Ash asked,"Arcus, where is your Charizard anyway?" Arcus replied,"Oh, I would tell you but I could just show you where he is. We re close to his location anyway."

Lucy said,"We'll continue on that later. Right now, it's time for another new Pokemon. It's time for you to shine, Flora!" What came out of the Universal was shocking to everyone, the Pokemon was a Flygon! Lucy said,"I've caught Flora in the Hoenn desert at Route 111. I've placed her as my main Pokemon for a few Contests. What do you think of her, Arcus?"

Arcus smiled at Flora and said,"She does look healthy. You've taken great care of her, Lucy." Flora blushed and she nuzzled him and Lucy said,"Thanks. By the way, Flora has been planning to join your team too. She just hopes that you would allow it." Arcus nodded as he hugged her and said,"Why would I not? A Flygon is a Dragon type and you'll be my first one too." Flora smiled and Ash said,"Excuse me? Our battle?"

Lucy said,"Oh yeah. Flora, use Sandstorm to start this off!" Flora nodded as she flapped her wings to create a storm of sand. Charizard was forced to cover his eyes and Ash said,"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard opened his mouth and his Flamethrower attack was launched out.

"Flora, dodge it and use Sand Tomb," said Lucy. Flora's eyes glowed light blue and Charizard's legs became surrounded by a sand tornado. When the tornado faded, Charizard's legs become trapped in sand. Ash asked,"Charizard, can you get out?" As he tried his best to get out, he became exhausted and Lucy said,"Flora, finish this with Hyper Beam!"

Flora did as she was told and she flew up into the air as her eyes locked onto Charizard. A yellow sphere formed near her mouth and she fired a yellow beam from it, colliding with Charizard and knocking him out. Flora then flew back down as Lucy handed Flora's Universal ball to Arcus.

Arcus smiled and said,"You were great, Flora. I'm happy that you're on my team." Flora smiled and said,"And I'm happy that I could be with the mate that all girls wish to have." Arcus smiled as he returned her to her Universal ball.

Brock then yelled,"Dinner is ready!"

Once everyone was settled down, the three ex-agents quickly gobbled their food and they said in unison,"Seconds please!" Brock laughed and said,"There's plenty more where that came from. So don't rush."

Ash asked,"So Arcus, where is your Charizard?" Arcus replied,"Like I said, I will show you where he is. Besides, at the place where he is, I'm sure he's become the most gentle Charizard there thanks to the person in charge. You'll get to meet her tomorrow because the path to the next city is also part of the place so I can pick up my Charizard before we continue to move on."

When everyone was done with their food, they all yawned and Ash said,"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. I feel as if we're about to need all our energy." Lucy whispered,"Arcus, I won't be going back home later. I'll be visiting my own dreams for today. Why don't you go check up on the other girls back home." Arcus nodded as he climbed up a tree and Sneasel followed him.

Sneasel rested her body on top of Arcus and he said,"Goodnight, Sneasel. Sweet dreams." Sneasel smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep and Arcus did the same.

* * *

Arcus soon woke up back on his planet and he woke up to see all five Eevee evolution sitting in front of him. He smiled and said,"I hope you are all getting along."

Midnight was the first to spot Arcus and she said,"Hello, Arcus!" The rest of the Eevee evolution girls turned and they all smiled at him. Jewel said,"Arcus, thanks for bringing another evolution of an Eevee back home. We've been waiting for you to catch an Umbreon for so long now. But in the end, you had her for two years and you didn't know that. I'm surprise we didn't know that too."

Flo said,"But still, we have an Umbreon in our family now." Arcus asked,"Where are the others?" Brie replied,"The girls are in their rooms. But don't go in their rooms! They're busy right now."

Arcus said,"Okay. So, how's my father doing?" Aqua replied,"Arceus is fine. He's just out right now." Arcus then said,"Now I just remembered something. Lucy was given a the Ice type version of an Eevee, a Glaceon." Aqua said,"Really? I can't wait to see her!"

He smiled and said,"If only Lucy came along. She decided to visit her dream instead of coming here today. But I hope she comes back home tomorrow. I gotta go now. take care, girls." The girls all nodded as they shared one final group hug before Arcus walked into the vortex again.

Brie sighed and said,"It was a good thing I didn't tell him anything suspicious." Aqua said,"Oh yeah. You mean when you yelled don't go in their rooms?" Brie laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head and said,"I just hope he doesn't find out. Just a few more weeks and then the big surprise."

Angel soon came in and asked,"Is he gone?" The girls nodded and Angel sighed as she said,"Good. Because if we don't be extra careful, Arcus could find out about his birthday surprises." Flo said,"Surprises? I thought we only had one surprise and that was the eggs." Angel shook her head and said,"Not anymore. Arceus found the Blazikenite and you know what that means."

Aqua squealed and said,"Torch is getting a Mega upgrade!" Angel nodded and said,"Which means she will be ten times better than she was during the Silver Conference."

* * *

Back on Earth again, Arcus woke up to see Sneasel still on his chest and she was gently caressing him.

He smiled as he gently lifted her off his chest and he jumped down the tree with her in his arms. Sneasel soon woke up and asked,"Why are we on the ground?" Arcus laughed and said,"Because I jumped down. Go back to sleep, Sneasel. You should get as much rest. The heat will burn you up later." Sneasel nodded as she was recalled back into her Universal ball.

Next, Arcus took out Flora's Universal ball and she emerged from it. Arcus smiled at her and said,"Flora, today's our first day together. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do." Flora nodded as she landed on the ground.

She smiled at Arcus and said,"I'm sure to enjoy this day. I love you, Arcus." He chuckled and said,"Already rushing into it. That's what I like. I love you too, Flora. But what raised my curiosity about your name was why did Lucy named you Flora?" She replied,"That's easy. You see, I actually love all kinds of flowers. I am different from most Flygon. I am the only one who cares about beauty and the flowers that are around me."

Arcus said,"That answers my question. I have something for you now." As Arcus snapped his fingers, a red rose appeared in his hand and he placed it on Flora's forehead. He smiled and said,"There! How does that look for you?" He showed her a mirror and she gasped and said,"It's...wonderful! I love it so much!" She hugged him and they shared a kiss together.

Lucy soon woke up with a yawn and as she spotted the two kissing, she smiled and said,"I see you two are getting to know each other very well." The two broke the kiss and blushed madly as Lucy giggled at their reactions. She walked over to Flora and said,"Flora, my brother is sure to keep you happy. Just be sure to tell me if he ever makes you sad." Flora nodded as she wrapped her tail around Arcus.

The humans soon woke up and Brock immediately started cooking breakfast.

When breakfast was done, they quickly packed up and continued their journey following Arcus towards a valley.

After a few hours have passed, the humans were all tired from all the walking and Brock said,"We've sure done a lot of walking, haven't we?" Ash nodded and said,"Yeah. My feet are killing me. I just wish I had as many badges as I have blisters." Misty asked,"Arcus, aren't you and Lucy feeling tired?"

Arcus shook his head and said,"Not at all. Being a Pokemon gives you benefits like being able to travel long distances without getting tired but Lucy was given gymnastic classes in the Hoenn region so she can endure as much as me." Lucy nodded and said,"Yeah. Flora was also trained to endure this much distance as well."

* * *

Soon, they finally entered the valley and Arcus said,"We're finally in the valley. Now I just have to go get a friend of mine in this area. I'll be right back!"

Reverting into a Pokemon again, Arcus spread his wings and flew off.

Later on, Arcus spotted a girl walking along the valley and he flew down towards her. As he got close, he said,"Liza, long time no see!" The girl, Liza, looked up with a smile and said,"Arcus! I was wondering when you'll be back."

As he landed, he gently held her hand and kissed it, making her giggle and said,"Still a gentleman aren't you?" Arcus smiled and said,"You look as lovely as I remembered. How is my Charizard and Charla?" Liza replied,"Your Charizard is still the most gentle Charizard and also the most deadly one. Charla is doing fine. She does misses you a lot too."

Arcus nodded and asked,"So why are you out here instead of hanging around back with the other Charizard?" Liza replied,"I just went grocery shopping with Charla. She should be flying around here somewhere. So why are you here besides coming here to find me." Arcus replied,"I have a group of friends wanting to see the Charizard here and also my sister is here too."

Liza said,"So you want me to guide them there personally with you. I'll be glad to." Arcus smiled as he carried Liza on his back and took off back to the others.

When he finally returned to the others, he said,"Guys, say hello to Liza, a friend of mine who lives here." Brock quickly got in front of her with her hands in his grip as he said,"Oh my dear, you are the most fairest girl I've ever..." Misty now pulled his ears and said,"I hope this act of yours ends soon..."

Liza laughed and said,"So, Arcus told me that you guys want to see the Charicific Valley." Ash repeated,"Charicific Valley?" Brock took out his guidebook and said,"The Charicific Valley Natural Reserve is a well known Charizard habitat that is officially off-limits to tourists." Liza nodded and said,"Yep. And I'm the one running that place."

Ash said,"Wow. That's cool. So is that where Arcus's Charizard is in right now?" Liza nodded and said,"Yes. And you have a Charizard too, right?" Ash nodded and asked,"How did you know that?" Liza sniffed the air and said,"The smell of Charizard is very subtle but unmistakable. I heard a trainer won a badge from the Violet City Gym Leader and I'm been wanting to meet you for quite a while now and I'm even more interested in meeting your Charizard."

Liza soon spotted Flora and said,"Well, I suppose you caught a new Pokemon too, Arcus." He replied,"Actually, my sister caught that one for me." Lucy smiled as she shook Liza's hand and said,"Nice to meet you. I'm Arcus's little sister, Lucy." Liza smiled and said,"I heard about you from T.V. You were voted the Contest Queen by the whole world." Lucy nodded and said,"Yes. I'm here to see how my brother's Charizard is doing."

Liza nodded and said,"Sure. So, do the rest of you want to come into the Charicific Valley with us?" Brock replied,"We'd all be delighted to come, right Ash?" Nodding, Ash said,"I would like to see how they all live in the wild." Liza nodded and said,"That's terrific! But first I'll have to call my friend, Charla!" As she pointed her cane at the sky, a streak of flame was blasted across as a Charizard flew down towards them with a hot-air balloon filled with groceries.

When the Charizard landed, Liza said,"Guys, this is my good friend, Charla." The Charizard, Charla, smiled at the group but her attention was caught when she spotted Arcus.

He walked over to her and said,"Good to see you again, Charla." The female Charizard smiled as the two shared a hug. Liza hopped onto her back and said,"Brock and Misty can ride in the back. Just hop right on into the basket." The three ex-agents asked in unison,"Where do we sit?" Arcus replied,"Flora will be carrying you three, am I right?" Flora nodded and the three quickly jumped onto her back.

Arcus and Lucy both lifted off the ground when both of them were in their Pokemon forms and Ash asked,"What about me?" Liza replied,"Fly on your Charizard and just follow me or Arcus." Soon Charla flew off with the rest following while Ash was still on the ground with Pikachu as he called out his Charizard.

As Ash asked Charizard for a ride, he shook his head and Arcus said,"Liza, Ash and Charizard had never gone flying together yet. It should take them a while till they can get the hang of it. I'll guide the others there first." Liza nodded and said,"Yeah. Go on ahead. We'll catch up with you." Nodding back, Arcus flew off with Lucy and Flora following him.

On their way there, Lucy asked,"So Arcus, how long have you known Liza?" Arcus replied,"Before the Silver Conference last year, I've heard stories about this place so I came here to let Charizard train. When I did, I became friends with Liza and Charla instantly. Then I left Charizard there to train. Now, Liza told me that he's became the most gentle Charizard and the most deadly one too."

Lucy said,"Wow. One whole year of training here paid off. I wonder if he still remembers you." Arcus replied,'I'm sure he will. Hey look, we're here." They landed in front of a giant gate.

Soon, Liza and the others reached as well. But the only ones that aren't with them were Ash, Pikachu and his Charizard.

Liza got off Charla and said,"This is the ancient place where the greatest Charizard in Pokemon history come from! The ones that are naturally trained." Misty got off the basket and asked,"Naturally trained?" Liza nodded and continued,"The Charizard here don't depend on human trainers to help them become stronger. They all train and compete against each other to learn and grow. Because training here is so intense and the competition is so fierce, the Charizard here turn out to be the best in the whole world."

Brock exclaimed,"The same Pokemon with the same goal, all working together, striving for perfection. Straining and training to be the best they can be!" Misty shrugged and said," That sounds a little too intense for Ash's Charizard." Liza nodded and said,"Yes. It did seemed to be having problems getting here, didn't it?"

Ash's voice was soon heard yelling,"What problem?!" They all turned to the side of the gate to see Ash and Pikachu riding on Charizard's back as he flapped his wings while running towards the others. When they finally stopped, Ash and Pikachu got off and Ash continued,"Just because we didn't fly here doesn't mean we couldn't get here. Charizard and I do things our own way."

Misty said,"Chill out, Ash. Why are you acting so tough?" Ash exclaimed,"I don't have to act tough! I am tough! And so is Charizard and we have the power to prove it!" Charizard nodded as he shot out a Flamethrower attack into the air.

Liza sighed and said,"Only weak Charizard show off like that. If you don't mind me saying so, it could use some serious training." Ash exclaimed,"Comments like that burn me out!" He turned back and Charizard blew another Flamethrower at him, burning his pants. Ash started running around as he ran down the stairs to get into the water.

When Ash came back up, Liza said,"Your Charizard could use some training." Ash snapped,"Charizard and I made it here that's all that counts!" Liza said,"Maybe that's what you think, Ash. But any Charizard should be able to get to this valley. But the Charizard in this valley aren't just any Charizard." Ash exclaimed,"Is that so?! Well my Charizard's just as good as any Charizard in this valley! If not, better! We'll be glad to prove it!"

Arcus said,"Reconsider that idea, Ash. The Charizard here are at a very high level. Yours isn't in their league. But if you want to try..." Ash interrupted,"We'll do more than try! Charizard and I challenge Liza and Charla to a Pokemon battle!" Charizard gave a loud roar and Charla walked over to Arcus.

Arcus said,"I'm sorry, Ash. But you can't challenge her because she isn't a wild Pokemon. Liza trained her since she was a Charmander." Ash began swinging his arms wildly as he exclaimed,"Then we'll battle any Charizard you want! Any Charizard in the whole valley. Bring them on!" Liza sighed and said,"If you insist. Let me show you the competition."

Liza took out a remote and she clicked a button, causing the gates to open and inside, dozens of Charizard were everywhere and they were all much bigger than Ash's Charizard. Ash said,"Wow. They're humongous!" Liza replied,"They are a bit bigger than normal wild Charizard. But especially Arcus's Charizard. His one is the biggest one here."

She pointed to the Charizard near a tree and said,"How 'bout that one. Beat that one and your Charizard might be able to make it here in the Charicific Valley." Ash exclaimed,"No problem! It will be a piece of cake for us!" Charizard nodded as he stomped his way to the Charizard and gave a surprise Flamethrower attack.

As the Charizard inhaled the flames in, Ash was completely shocked and Liza said,"Look out now. The Charizard here don't appreciate sneak attacks." The bigger Charizard soon blasted its own Flamethrower at Charizard and he was burn to crisp. As he fainted, the bigger Charizard huffed and left.

Soon, Charizard got up and Liza said,"It gets 'A' for effort but acting tough isn't enough to beat the Charizard here." Liza then spotted Arcus's Charizard sleeping and she said,'Say, why don't you try to beat Arcus's Charizard."

Ash looked over to the Charizard sleeping next to his Charizard and said,"It's kinda big, isn't it?" Liza said,"Just because his Charizard's big, doesn't mean that it's tough. Arcus's Charizard is actually the most gentle one in the valley." Ash asked,"Charizard, wanna try?" His Charizard nodded and Arcus said,"Be careful, my Charizard is to be feared."

As his Charizard woke up, Ash's Charizard used his Flamethrower again, burning Arcus's Charizard's face but not hurting him. As he turned away, Ash exclaimed,"That did it! Look, his giving up! Your Charizard's weak, Arcus!" He smirked and said,"Charizard, show him how well you've grown." Charizard nodded as he swung his tail, knocking Ash's Charizard into a wall.

Arcus laughed and said,"I told you to watch out. Good job, Charizard. You've grown well here." Charizard smiled as he shook hands with Arcus. Ash ran over to his Charizard and asked,"Charizard, are you okay?" Liza said,"I think it's obvious your Charizard doesn't have the power to match the Charizard here, Ash." His Charizard got up again and stomped his way back to Arcus's Charizard.

Arcus said,"Hit him again to knock some sense into his head." Charizard nodded as he swung his tail to hit Ash's Charizard, knocking him into the wall again. Charizard got up again and this time, Arcus's Charizard smashed him into the ground.

Liza gave Arcus back his Charizard's Universal ball and said,"I think it's time for him to return to you. He's been scaring most of the Charizard here too." Arcus nodded as he quickly recalled Charizard back into his Universal ball.

Ash's Charizard soon collapsed and Liza said,"Your Charizard is too weak to make it into the Charicific Valley. Maybe it should come again when it has more training."

When Liza was walking away, Ash stopped her and said,"Stop it right there, Liza!" She turned back and Ash continued,"I know Charizard can make it in here! Please, you have to let it in here. I want Charizard to be the best it can be!" Liza sighed and said,"At least you know how to be persistent. As long as he can train properly with the other Charizard, I won't mind."

Charizard smiled as he blew another Flamethrower and as he looked back at Ash, he was facing down and he said,"Good luck, Charizard. Now you'll be able to keep on getting stronger. You better get started. You've a lot to learn. I don't want to leave you but I know you have to stay. Train hard, Charizard. We'll meet again someday."

Ash soon ran out of the place with Misty, Brock, Jessie, James and Meowth following him. Arcus smiled at Liza and said,"Good luck training Ash's Charizard. I wish I could stay here but I have to accompany them on their journey." Liza nodded and said,"Don't worry, Arcus. I'm sure his Charizard will be fine. And I'll tell Charla you said goodbye." Arcus nodded as he and Lucy ran out to catch up with the others.

**A/N: Done! A different version of Charizard's Burning Ambition is finally done! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Trip around Azalea Town**

**A/N: Enjoy! This will be my last chapter before Christmas. **

**Summary: After leaving Charizard with Liza at the Charicific Valley, Ash had slowly recovered from his depression after he had caught a Cyndaquil. Later on, they found themselves in a town where people had worshiped Slowpoke and they all got in trouble with the residents for hurting a Slowpoke, except for Arcus and Lucy since they went to tend to its wound on its leg where Ash had stepped on. The next day, they all went to a house where they found the Pokeball inventor, Kurt. As Ash handed him the G.S ball, Kurt could not figure out what it does. But then, Arcus took it and told Ash that he could figure it out but it would take some time. Now they are heading for Azalea Town so Ash could get his Hive Badge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade), Umbreon(Midnight), Glaceon(Snow), Flygon(Flora). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker)**

* * *

It had been a long day for the group as they had traveled from Kurt's hometown to the outskirts of Azalea Town.

Brock had placed his backpack under a tree and said,"Looks like we have to camp out here tonight. It seems the sun is setting and we don't want to get lost during the night." Ash said,"Good point. I need to get my rest for tomorrow's Gym battle too."

Lucy said,"Arcus, I'll see you back home. I want to go get a new dress to wear tomorrow." A vortex appeared and Lucy walked into it with Snow and Flora.

Arcus smiled and said,"I'll never get tired of that." Meowth said,"If you ask me, I'm dying to get a look at the place. All your Pokemon said that it was a paradise for all Pokemon and I will be the judge of that." Arcus chuckled as he showed a bird's eye view of his planet on his glove.

At the sight of the planet, Meowth, Jessie and James all gazed with sparkling eyes and Arcus said,"Satisfied? It is a place of paradise. Too bad my dad doesn't allow humans in our planet. It's a full Pokemon world where no humans are allowed no matter what. And all the Pokemon staying with my family knows it."

Jessie huffed and said,"Your dad must hate humans so much." Arcus shook his head and said,"Not really. It's just that he was almost killed by a human a few thousand years ago. But he said that Ash saved him so he trusts a few humans like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny."

Sneasel yawned as she fell asleep in Arcus's arms. He smiled and said,"I'll be heading to sleep now. I'm sure that I'll be up again earlier than all of you." As he climbed up the tree, he gently placed Sneasel next to him as he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

* * *

When he woke up on his planet again, Lucy was in her human disguise and she was wearing her new emerald dress with a pair of diamond earrings. She blushed as she saw Arcus and she asked,"How's this one? I used this during the Midnight Festival."

Arcus smiled and said,"Anything you wear is perfect for you." Lucy smiled as she reverted into a Pokemon again and she hugged him.

Lucy then said,"Arcus, Venus and Silver will be staying here for now." Arcus raised an eyebrow and asked,"Why?" Lucy replied,"They told me that they will be preparing something special. I promised them that I won't tell you what it is until your birthday." Arcus slowly nodded and Arceus soon came in and said,"Well, if it isn't my two celebrities."

He flew over to them and said,"Lucy, congratulations on your win at the Midnight Festival. And Arcus, I heard that you got your Charizard back." Arcus nodded and said,"Yes. I got back Charizard from the Charicific Valley. Dad, where are the girls?" Arceus hesitated a bit but he managed to say,"They are...helping me with something. Yes! That's what they're doing."

Arcus chuckled and said,"You can't fool me, dad. I know you're a terrible liar. So, what are they up to?" Arceus sighed and replied,"Well, they're planning on training themselves together to improve their teamwork." Arcus said,"I need to see that for myself." As he flew out of the room, he approached the room where all the girls were in.

As he was about to open the door, Arceus loudly said,"Arcus, let the girls be in peace for now. I promise you that they're training." Arcus simply opened the door to see the girls all seated in front a giant cloth covering a bundle of round objects. He could see that the girls were smiling back at him as he asked,"What's behind you girls?"

Lily replied,"That's easy. We're right in front of a cloth that's covering rocks that we've brought in for training our jumping skills." The rest of the girls nodded and Arcus asked,"Where's Torch?" Angel replied,"She is out right now helping us find something to use for our next training, right?" The girls nodded and Arcus said,"Okay, dad. I believe you. I'll be out saying hello to Spear and the others for now." Arceus nodded as Arcus left.

The girls all sighed in relief and Lucy said,"That was close. If dad hadn't told Arcus that you girls were training, our secret for his birthday would be ruined." Angel nodded and said,"Yeah. Ever since the eggs arrived, we just have a lot of trouble hiding them from Arcus."

Arceus chuckled and said,"I just can't wait for my Grandchildren to be hatched. All we need to do is wait for Ho-Oh and Deoxys to return so they can see the gender of the kids when they hatch. Just only a week more till Arcus's third birthday is here."

Jewel and Flo removed the cloth to reveal sixteen eggs huddled together to form a circle. Venus gently caressed her egg and said,"Midnight, you are lucky to have two eggs.

Midnight smiled and said,"Yeah. I just wished that all of you had laid two eggs too but fate plays when it came to laying our eggs." Angel nuzzled her egg and said,"I just hope my child is just like me. A beautiful little Absol that loves pink roses." Moltres smiled and said,"Thank you again Arceus, for giving me and Ella fertility so we can have our own children with Arcus."

Arceus nodded and said,"My pleasure. I've always wanted to know how it felt to be a Grandfather as what the humans call."

Brie yawned as she curled up next to her egg and said,"I just can't wait for Arcus's next birthday. This is sure to surprise him! Our eggs will hatch the day before his birthday and then they'll get to meet their father after the day they were hatched."

Aqua sighed and said,"But still, I'm sure you girls feel bad about lying to Arcus again." Lily nodded and said,"Yeah. We lied to him twice in this month. I just hope he'll be happy." Arceus said,"As his father, I know Arcus well and I'm sure he will be proud of all of you. He'll soon be a father to eighteen kids counting Shocker."

Lucy nodded and said,"And he is a great father too. I've seen how much he cared for Shocker. I just hope he evolves into Electabuzz or Electivire." Arceus said,"He'll be an Electivire. I was lucky to find an Electirizer yesterday so when Shocker evolves into Electabuzz, he'll be able to evolve into Electivire."

Jewel said,"Yeah. But for us Eevee evolution, we hope he gets a Leafeon and a Sylveon so we can complete the Eevee set." Arceus replied,"Don't worry. I have a Moss Rock waiting. And he just have to teach another Eevee to use a Fairy type move and also care for it. I'm sure he will be able to do that or unless Lucy finds them." Lucy nodded and said,"Due to my popularity, I can get a Leafeon too. I just have to wait patiently because a lot of trainers have been catching Pokemon for me just like Snow."

Torch soon came in with her left arm glowing and she asked,"Is Arcus still here?" Lily replied,"Yes. He's outside the fortress talking to Spear and the other guys." Torch sighed as she asked,"Arceus, how long more do I have to hide myself from Arcus?" Arceus replied,"Until his birthday arrives, your permanent Mega evolution won't be complete."

Lucy said,"I have to go now, see you all tomorrow. Please tell me if they're all girls or boys." As she ran off, Angel felt a her egg moved and she said,"I can feel the little baby moving in here!" Arceus smiled and said,"That's wonderful! It means that it will be ready to hatch soon." Ella soon felt her egg moved and the rest of the eggs did the same. Arceus said,"I think we're expecting a group hatch."

* * *

When Arcus woke up back on Earth, he thought _I still don't believe them. What could they possibly be hiding form me that they won't let me know?_

The vortex appeared and Lucy walked out of it in her Pokemon form.

Soon, everyone else woke up as Lucy reverted into a human again and the boys were all blushing at the sight of Lucy as Brock, James and Meowth appeared in front of her with handful of flowers in their hands and they exclaimed in unison,"For you, our pretty!" Lucy giggled as she accepted the flowers and said,"Ash, good luck at the Gym. Arcus, care to show me around the town?"

Arcus nodded and said,"No problem." As the two were leaving, Brock asked,"Don't you two want some breakfast?" Arcus replied,"Being Legendary Pokemon, Lucy and I don't have to eat much so we can survive. Besides, the Pokemon Center has breakfast too. We'll see you guys there." The two sibling soon teleported away, leaving the group as they ate breakfast.

Once they were in Azalea Town, Lucy said,"Wow. This town seems so great." Arcus nodded and said,"Wait till you meet the Nurse Joy here. She's a fan of yours."

When they reached the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy squealed as she ran over to them and said,"Welcome to the Pokemon Center! I'm a huge fan of yours, Lucy. Do you mind if I get your autograph?" Lucy nodded as she picked up a pen and signed a piece of paper fro Nurse Joy.

She smiled and said,"Thank you for the autograph. So, what brings you two here?" Arcus replied,"Lucy just wants a tour of the town and I thought that it would be fine for me to bring her here." Nurse Joy nodded and said,"No problem! My Center is yours to explore! Arcus, the room for you is finish so you can use whenever you want." Arcus nodded and said,"Thank you but I won't be needing it today."

Nurse Joy then said,"Arcus, I've receive a lot of Pokemon lately. I was wondering if you could help me with them." Arcus nodded and said,"No problem. I won't mind helping you."

As they entered a room, Arcus could see rows of injured Pokemon. Nurse Joy said,"All these Pokemon were brought here after their battle at the Azalea Gym. Ever since you won Bugsy, he has gotten a lot stronger with his Scyther. He said that if he did, he would be able to match his Scyther to your Scizor." Arcus smiled and said,"That's nice of him to mention me. So what happened to the Pokemon?"

Nurse Joy replied,"They suffered multiple cuts because of Scyther's blades and they're all badly injured." Arcus sighed as he reverted into a Pokemon and he raised both his arms up before saying,"Helping Hand." Soon, blue auras engulfed the Pokemon as they all slowly woke up and they all began playing together again. Nurse Joy said,"You know, Arcus, you can be a Pokemon doctor for doing that."

Arcus smiled and said,"I'll be considering it for now."

When all that was done, Arcus walked out of the room to see Ash with the Hive Badge in his hand and he said,"Arcus, I got it! I finally got my Hive Badge!" Arcus nodded and said,"Congratulations, Ash. Now we'll be heading to the next gym. But first, let's stop by a city. There's something I've been wanting to see there. And there's a beach too."

Jessie exclaimed,"What are we waiting for?! I'm ready for the beach!" Arcus nodded and said,"See you again, Joy." Nurse Joy smiled and said,"The Pokemon center will always be waiting for you, Arcus!"

* * *

It had took them an hour before they were finally out of Azalea Town.

"Guess it's time to say goodbye to Azalea Town," said Ash. Brock nodded and said,"It took a long time to get here. But it sure was worth the trip since Arcus and Lucy are with us." Misty said,"Yeah. Let's hit the..." Misty then realized something and she said,"Wait a second. Guys, doesn't it seem like we're forgetting something?" The humans soon realized what they missed out and Ash exclaimed,"We never got our Pokeballs from Kurt yet!"

Arcus laughed as he took out two Pokeballs with blue and said,"You guys were lucky I remembered to take them from Kurt. When you left the house, I stopped and Kurt gave them to me. I just wanted to surprise you guys." As Ash and Misty took them, Jessie said,'Now that we got everything, let's go to the beach!"

Sighing, Arcus said,"Sure. It will take a day or two to reach there. But I'm sure you are patient enough." Jessie nodded as everyone started following Arcus down the path.

**A/N: Done! This wasn't my most well done chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas too! Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The strangest night ever**

**A/N: Enjoy! By the way, I have a surprise in this very chapter. Please read carefully because there will be a contests in random chapters starting from now.**

**Summary: Last time, Arcus and the rest have finally reached Azalea Town where Ash had earned his second badge, the Hive Badge. Now, they are heading to the city of Palmpona where Arcus had told everyone that he had wanted to check something out. What could that be? But first, what's happening back home now? Find out right...now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade), Umbreon(Midnight), Glaceon(Snow), Flygon(Flora). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker) **

* * *

With the sun finally gone and the moon was up, Arcus and the others have set up camp.

"I can't wait to get to the beach!" Exclaimed Jessie. Misty nodded and said,"Yeah. For some reason, I feel like going to the beach too." Lucy smiled and said,"Relax, girls. There will be time for that tomorrow, if we decide to teleport there. If we walk, I say another two days, right Arcus?" Her brother nodded and said,"It's been a year since I've been to Palmpona. The people there have invited me to be there for one of their celebration tomorrow. So I suggest we teleport there. Besides, Lucy always wanted to go to a beach on Earth."

Brock was blushing as he said,"I can just imagine her in a swimwear right now..." James nodded as he stuck his tongue out and said,"And I can picture her in a bikini..." Arcus slapped both of their faces and said,"Brock, James, you two are immature." Lucy giggled and said,"I don't know, Arcus. I haven't bought anything to use for swimming so I might as well get one and maybe a few for Jessie and Misty."

Upon hearing that, Jessie said,"Thank you so much, Lucy!" She smiled and said,"No problem. It's the least I can do since you've changed." Misty said,"But you didn't have to buy some stuff for us." Lucy replied,"I insist! It was thanks to you, Misty, I was able to learn a lot about Water Pokemon after our battle at the Princess Festival. Seeing how you and your Pokemon, it made me think about my style with Venus and the other girls. So I took a gymnastic class to improve my gracefulness and flexibility so that I can match up with Venus, Aipom and Silver."

Arcus chuckled and said,"And let me tell you, it worked, perfectly." Lucy blushed as she smiled and said,"Thanks, Arcus. At least one family member agrees. Since Tobias is still training, I have no idea when he'll be going to the Sinnoh region."

Lucy hugged him and whispered,"Your birthday's coming up soon. Are you happy?" Arcus smiled and said,"Yes. I can't wait to see what dad and the girls have waiting to surprise me." Lucy said,"Oh, you'll be surprise. I bet you a kiss on your lips that I'll win." Arcus asked,"Lucy, are you sure dad took away your heat? You're acting as if you're in heat right now."

She blushed and said,"No I'm not. I just love the feeling of your lips when we first kissed so I was wondering if I could have another." Arcus smiled and said,"Then that will be your bet if I'm surprise." Lucy smiled as she gave Arcus a crushing hug, choking him a bit.

Just then, a streak of blue ran past the camp but it was seen by Arcus as he quickly got up and watched as it lifted off the ground and vanished into thin air. Arcus then thought _No...it couldn't be her. I must be hallucinating about her._

Ash asked,"Something wrong, Arcus?" He shook his head and said,"No. I thought that I saw something run by the trees. I must be seeing things." Meowth said,"You need to sleep. That's what I do when I start hallucinating." Arcus nodded as he got up on a tree branch and fell asleep.

Lucy sighed and said,"Guys, can I trust all of you with a secret?" Brock said,"Anything! You can trust us!" Lucy asked,"Promise you won't tell Arcus? I want to keep this a secret from him until his birthday." They all nodded and Ash asked,"What is it that you want to keep from him?"

Taking a deep breath, Lucy said,"You see, all of Arcus's mates are not with us now because they are preparing a secret surprise for him. Arcus will soon be a father to seventeen kids."

Jessie spat out her drink and asked,"You're kidding right?" Lucy shook her head and said,"No. I thought you would know since Arcus has mated with them a lot of times. It's no surprise but it took them a lot longer than normal Pokemon to lay their eggs. But I feel that they'll hatch on the day before Arcus's birthday. I want all of you to keep it a secret. This will be my brother's third birthday since he was born. My family wants to make it special for him."

James asked,"Third party? I thought he was sixteen?" Lucy replied,"He is indeed sixteen in human years but he was born on the day before Ash's journey started. In Pokemon years, he's three years old now. But he's way more mature than any adults I know on Earth and that's why all the girls love him. Being very matured, Arcus's natures are kindness, caring and lovable, three important key factors for female Pokemon. That's why a lot of female Pokemon love him."

Meowth said,"Talk about lucky inheritance." Lucy said,"Actually, he developed those natures when he was hatched. That was something only he could do. I got my charms, looks and everything else from a trait of a Milotic, an Aipom and a Zapdos. Tobias, he got a traits of a Machoke, a Scyther and an Articuno."

A shiver ran down everyone's back as two glowing orange eyes appeared in front of them withing the darkness of the forest.

Ash took out his Pokedex and asked,"What's that?" His Pokedex answered,"No data available." Ash said,"Okay...Pikachu, use Thunder!" Electricity began to build up on Pikachu's cheek as he discharged it at the pair of eyes.

When they thought that it had done some damage, green electricity appeared above the eyes and it fired back a them. They soon heard a voice saying,**"Tell Arcus that whatever he does, do not lose sight of Eliza..."** With that, the eyes disappeared and a giant green orb shot out of the trees and into the air as it flew away.

Brock asked,"What was that?" Lucy said,"I don't know. But whatever it was, it seems that it doesn't want Eliza to leave Arcus's side. I wonder why."

* * *

On Arcus's home planet, he woke up to see his father in a depressed mood.

He got off his chair and asked,"Dad, what's the matter?" Arceus replied,"Arcus, something horrible has happened. A few hours ago, Ho-Oh came back with tons of weird looking circle shaped objects. We managed to save one after the rest had somehow flew away from him at a very high speed."

Arceus levitated a blue colored coin with a golden outline and a image of a snake around it, all curled up. As Arcus took hold of it, a blue static surrounded his hand and the coin began to levitate by its own as it somehow entered his chest.

He looked up at his father, who had a shocked face and he asked,"How...how did you do that?" Arcus shrugged and said,"I'm not sure. I just touched it and it just entered my chest. I wonder what it does."

Ho-Oh soon flew in and said,"Arceus, I just found out that..." He soon saw the static on Arcs's hand and he said,"Oh no. Arcus, don't tell me you touched the coin." Arcus said,"I did. What was it?" Ho-Oh said,"This is bad! I just found out when there's a complete set of three coins with the same color and different images, they create something way more powerful than a normal Pokemon and may even be more powerful than us."

Arceus gulped and asked,"But what will happen to Arcus?" Ho-Oh replied,"I'm not sure yet. Since that coin was absorbed into him, I can't study much of it. But I advice you not to collect them if you see any of them." Arcus asked,"But how will I know how they'll look like?" Ho-Oh replied,"I have no idea. But just don't. I have a bad feeling about this now."

Arcus nodded as he said,"Dad, I'll be returning back to Earth now. I hope you'll find out what's happening." Arceus nodded as Arcus entered the vortex.

Ho-Oh sighed as he said,"Arceus, I fear that those coins are a threat to him. Being the Jewel of Life, I wonder what will be the outcome if he completes the blue set." Arceus nodded and said,"At least Tobias agreed not to do anything until we figured out what's happening." Ho-Oh nodded as he flew away and Arceus said,"Please Arcus, remain safe."

**A/N: Short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. No more chapters till next year! Here's the contest question, the first five who are able to tell me what are those objects that Ho-Oh found and from what show it is from, will be allowed to have a Pokemon join Arcus's family. Enter your answer in a review only with your choice of Pokemon as well with its gender and nature. If it's is a Legendary, I'll be taking it in the region it's in and it must be a girl if it's a Legendary. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes:**

**This is just something to help you with the contest. Actually, the answer should be easy for those of you who watch Kamen rider. If you don't watch that show, here's some hints that you'll get from my other stories:**

**Kamen rider's new homes, Riders of Equestria, The end of Dai Shocker and Riders of Equestria: The Nightmare strikes.**

**I hope that will be of help and please tell me your answer. It's important to this story. **

**When you answer, here's how you should do:**

**Answer:...(Answer should be what they are and what show they were first used in.)**

**Pokemon:...**

**Gender:...**

**Nature:...**

**Hope this will help you,**

**Kamen rider Cross.**

**P.S, those aren't really coins. They are medals .**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes:**

**Since Christmas is over, I'm ready to get back into making more chapters next week. Right now, my family will be hogging the computer after this...**

**But rest assure, when I wake up on Monday, I'll be starting to write my next chapter of season 2 and maybe even Arcus's special 2.**

**For the contest, since I'll be back to writing soon, it will be great if three more reviewers give me some answers. Or I'll just have to use the two Pokemon from the two reviewers who got it right.**

**That's all for now. Please review any of the other chapters if you have anything to say, criticism is allowed as well.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry that this isn't a chapter but I have one thing to say to everyone reading this right now. I will be putting this story on hold for a few months. So don't expect chapters to be published for the next few months. This will also be in Arcus's specials 2 as well. **

**Reason for it: I'm getting a little bored with the story so I'll just be taking a break from writing it. I'll be working on a new story. Until that's finish, I won't be writing any chapters for this.**

**New story: If anybody watches Super Sentai, I'll be writing a story about Go-Onger. Hope you'll read it if you wish too.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 12: Hosting the Tauros tournament**

**A/N: It's been a while since I last wrote. Sorry about it. But I'm back! Updates for my stories will be shortened due to one reason. School...Yes. This year, I'm fourteen years old so that means I'm Sec 2 in Singapore which is the second year in Middle School in other countries. School's also a pain in the ass for me with all the homework I'm getting. I just like to thank my cousins for helping me make this story and season 1 popular and also for writing those lemons.**

**The contest is over and the winners are:**

**Lugiaman14**

**Thunder123**

**PhoenixLord27.**

**Their Pokemon are Lucario, Jirachi and Latias.**

**Summary: Last time, Ash had won his Hive Badge at Azalea Town while Arcus was helping Nurse Joy heal some injured Pokemon. When he was done, they continued their journey to Palmpona where Arcus will be seeing something. But during their night in the forest, after Arcus had fell asleep, something weird had appeared. A pair of orange eyes had appeared and a voice had told the group that Arcus should not lose sight of Eliza. While that happened, Arcus was back at home but he had somehow absorbed a medal-like object. What will happen to him now? Find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade), Shiny Umbreon(Midnight), Glaceon(Snow), Flygon(Flora). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker)**

* * *

Arcus had returned back to Earth after receiving some shocking news from Ho-Oh the night before and he looked around to see that everyone was sleeping.

He looked at his hand to see statics around it and he thought _So that was true. What in the world is this thing anyway?_ The object soon emerged from his skin and it dropped onto his palm as he picked it up and examined it. Arcus could see that the snake image on the object was actually an eel.

Just then, a silver object with a similar shape and design dropped out of his palm and he picked it up.

As he took a good look at it, something appeared behind him and he quickly turned around to see a blue sphere in front of him. The sphere glowed brightly and Arcus was forced to cover his eyes. When he removed his arm, he saw that the sphere had become a weird looking creature.

The creature had a head that was shaped like a killer whale while its body was entirely black with a purple cape. Along its legs, thighs and feet were suction cup designs and at the end of her cape, multiple long strings of purple were hung.

It placed its right hand around its chin and said in a female voice,**"I can't believe my eyes. In all the years I've been slumbering, I've never seen such a handsome fellow like you. Even better, you hold one of my medals."** She placed her arms around Arcus's shoulders and continued,**"I'll be watching over you for a while. Please take care of my Unagi medal. Don't tell anyone about it."**

She pressed her lips on Arcus's cheek and left as she turned into a blue sphere again.

Arcus touched the cheek where she had kissed and thought _Who was she?_ Arcus looked back at the medal and it was absorbed into his chest again.

Everyone soon woke up and Ash was the first to see Arcus and he said,"You're up early, Arcus." He nodded and said,"yeah. I just gotta wake up. Anyway, anything happened while I was asleep last night?"

Lucy said,"Arcus, while you were sleeping, there was something weird that just appeared. Its eyes were orange and it used a Thunder attack on us but it was green instead of yellow like Pikachu's. Then it told us that you must never lose sight of Eliza when you see her. I wonder why. Then it turned into a green sphere and left without another word."

Misty asked,"Arcus, do you know that thing?" Arcus shook his head and said,"No. I never even heard of it. But look on the bright side, we're going to Palmpona by teleportation. Let's pack up after breakfast and then we can head out immediately." James said,"I'm with Arcus."

Lucy raised and eyebrow and said,"Arcus, are you alright? Usually, you don't rush into things like this. You are usually patient but today, you seem to be a bit rushing. What's wrong?" Arcus replied,"Nothing's wrong. It's just that there's something important I have to do in Palmpona." Lucy smiled and said,"If that's so, you can leave your Alakazam here so that he and I can teleport everyone to Palmpona after breakfast."

Arcus asked,"Are you capable of handling a big teleportation?" Lucy nodded and said,"Of course I can with a little help from Alakazam." Arcus hugged her and said,"Thanks a lot, Lucy." He handed her Alakazam's Universal ball and teleported away afterwards.

* * *

When Arcus had arrived in Palmpona's beach, he saw no one and he reverted into a human.

He looked around as he walked up to the gate. When he reached the gate, he jumped over it and continued his way to the town.

A few minutes later, he had reached the center of town where people had started setting up for the annual Pokemon Swap Meet.

When people spotted him, he was soon crowded by the people as they started asking him to trade any of his Pokemon for theirs,"Aaron! Your Rapidash was awesome last year at the Silver Conference! Will you trade it for my Rhydon?""Aaron! I love how your Dragonair fought in the Semi finals. Mind trading it for my Golem?"

Arcus had simply ignored the offers as he walked away from them and he approached a man in a well-dressed suit. The man smiled when he saw Arcus and said,"Ah! Aaron, it's so nice to have the Pokemon champion in the fine town of Palmpona. Thank you for coming here to host the annual one-on-one Tauros competition." Arcus nodded and said,"My pleasure. It's actually the first time I've been to a competition like that, Mayor."

The mayor smiled and said,"My...so the rumors are true that you use telepathy to communicate now. Don't worry about the rules, Aaron. I'll explain all the details about the competition to you as we head there."

As they started walking, the mayor said,"First of all, the Tauros will all be trainers's Tauros. They have to release them and as they run across town, some people may try to touch the horn of a Tauros so they can win a trophy from me. That's call The Running of the Tauros. It's a Palmpona tradition that we have here for many years. But since this is your first, I'm sure you'll be a little terrified by that." Arcus chuckled and said,"Not really. I've managed to grab many Tauros horns before I came to Johto. It should be a piece of cake for me."

The mayor said,"Quite confident, aren't you? I admire that courage. Maybe you can participate in it." Arcus replied,"I may join in if I'm in the mood. But I promise to take part in it later." The mayor laughed and said,"You're the best champion I've seen! I'm sure glad you could spend some of your time here. Anyway, when the Tauros reached the stadium, their trainers will be with them as they face off with other trainers and their Tauros. The winner will be awarded with an award by me as well."

They soon reached the stadium after a few hours and people had already started piling in just so they can get a good view of the field.

Arcus and the mayor soon found their seats in the middle of the entire stadium above the field and Arcus said,"I remember my seat now. I'll be heading to get a Tauros horn now." The mayor laughed and said,"You go do that!"

* * *

It had took Arcus the same amount of hours to get back to the center of town where the Pokemon Swap Meet had finished setting everything up.

As he walked back into the place, he spotted Lucy and the others walking into the Swap Meet with a boy and his Wobbuffet. Arcus walked over to them and said,"I see all of you made it here."

Brock smiled and said,"Arcus, was this what you were talking about? Was this what you came to Palmpona to see?" Arcus shook his head and said,"No. I'm actually hosting a tournament later on." He looked at the boy and said,"You guys must have met this kid when you arrived. What's your name, kid?" The boy replied,"My name's Benny! This is my Wobbuffet." Arcus looked at the Wobbuffet and said,"Your Pokemon seems healthy and well-groomed. I'm sure you worked hard raising it. I suppose you're here to trade it."

Benny nodded and said,"Yes. I am planning to trade away Wobbuffet so I can raise another Pokemon."

The ground started rumbling and a woman ran past them as she exclaimed,"Here they come!" Ash asked,"Here who come?" Arcus smiled and replied,"The Tauros."

As a herd of Tauros charged through the streets of Palmpona, Brock asked,"What's all this about?" Arcus replied,"It's a Palmpona tradition call the Running of the Tauros. Anybody brave enough to touch the horn of a Tauros as they run through town gets a big trophy presented by the mayor. And that's what I'm doing." Arcus looked at Lucy and she handed him back Alakazam's Universal ball.

Arcus smiled as he walked in front of a running Tauros and he grabbed its horn before jumping onto its back. Arcus smirked and thought _This was easier than I thought._ The Tauros actually didn't care if he was on it or not. The Tauros simply continued to charge towards the stadium which was now in sight.

When they were coming into the stadium, an announcer said,"Here they come! The Tauros are now entering the stadium and they are ready for a promising battle of a one-on-one Tauros competition! And look who has made his entrance. It's the champion of Kanto and Johto, Aaron, riding on the lead Tauros!"

Once the Tauros he was on got near the balcony where his seat was, he jumped off of the Tauros and landed perfectly on the balcony, receiving lots of cheers from the crowd as the mayor said,"Nice entrance. It's getting exciting now." Arcus smiled and said,"Yeah. Let's see how well the competitors are."

The mayor nodded and said,"Yes. It's going to be interesting again like last year."

**I'm skipping this part because it's just like in the episode. I'll skip to the part where Ash won. Hope you don't mind...**

"What an incredible upset! The challenger from Pallet Town has defeated Fernando!" Exclaimed the announcer.

Arcus smiled and said,"Ash, I always knew you would be a hard-headed guy." As he jumped down the balcony, Arcus walked over to Ash and said,"Congrats, Ash. You won the tournament."

Ash smiled and replied,"Thanks! I couldn't have done it without Tauros." Arcus looked over at Ash's Tauros and said,"Though you rarely use your Tauros, it seems to like you already. I'm glad of that, Ash. Keep it up. Now, I have a promise to keep. Tell me, where's Lucy?" Ash replied,"She's outside of the stadium. She told me to tell you that she will be waiting."

Nodding, Arcus said,"Thanks. Enjoy your time at the Pokemon Swap Meet. We'll meet up with all of you afterwards." Ash nodded back as Arcus walked out of the stadium.

* * *

Finally out of the place, Arcus was greeted by a hug from Lucy, who was accompanied by Snow.

Arcus smiled and said,"Good to see you two as well." Lucy crept a grin onto her face and said,"Arcus, are you forgetting something you promised me?" Arcus shook his head and said,"No. I remember it perfectly. But are you serious about me going into the shop when you're...trying on outfits?" Lucy giggled at her brother's blush when he said the last part and she replied,"Yes I am. Besides, You've seen me without my clothes once before."

Blushing again, Arcus said,"That was when you were in heat..." Lucy shrugged and said,"That's in the past. Besides, dad took my heat away so I won't be like last time. And that means I won't get attracted to you again. My outfit is already packed so you could just follow me there to get it. But I know a certain Ice type planning to get your attention..." She glanced over to Snow, who was busy blushing while daydreaming.

Lucy laughed at the sight and said,"Arcus, why don't you carry her. I'm sure she'll be delighted to know that her future mate is carrying her." Arcus smiled as he picked up the daydreaming Pokemon and he gently stroked her fur and it resulted in Snow purring sweetly for him.

As they made their way to the store, Lucy said,"I'm glad we can spend some family time too. If I had bought my outfit, we would have never been able to walk to the store together. But since I bought some for Jessie and Misty, I decided to do just this." Arcus smiled and said,"Quite smart of you. Just so you can get us to spend some time together as brother and sister."

Lucy then asked,"Oh, I wanted to ask. How's the search for Suicune?" Arcus sighed and replied,"She's...really quick. I can't catch up to her speed at all. I don't think I will ever get to see her close up either." Lucy smiled and said,"Keep on trying, Arcus! And before you know it, she will be right in your face with either a kiss or a lick. Whichever comes first."

Smiling back, Arcus said,"Thanks for the encouragement, Lucy. That's what I needed." Arcus sighed as he then said,"I wonder how Eliza's doing too. It's been a year since I saw her." Lucy replied,"I'm sure she's doing fine. Wherever she is, I can tell you she is alright."

They soon reached the store and entered it.

As they did, the shop owner walked up to them and she said,"Well lock me up in a room and give an Aipom the key! Welcome back to my store, Lucy! I see you brought your brother here too." Lucy smiled at her and said,"Hello again. I'm here for my outfit." The owner nodded as she handed her a bag and said,"It was a magnificent choice you have chosen, Lucy. I'm sure any boy will be all over you once you put this on."

Next, they headed back out of the store and what happened next became the opposite of what they were thinking.

Instead of having a pleasant walk back to the others, they collided with a man carrying a big sack on his back. And right behind the man was James, screaming,"Come back here you thief! Give me back my money from last time!"

The man gulped and quickly got up and ran off without another word to say.

James stopped in front of Arcus and Lucy and said,"That thief was lucky. If I had caught him, I would have gotten my revenge and my money back from that Magikarp he sold to me last time!"**(A/N:*Cough* Magikarp Salesman cameo *Cough*)**

Arcus said,"That will have to wait, James. Did you do anything else besides chasing that man?" James replied,"Well, I did ran into Jessie and I made her crash into a Pokemon Swap machine." Lucy sighed and replied,"Let's just hope Jessie won't kill you or anything."

**A/N: Not sure if this satisfied all of you readers but the continuous scene after this will be in Arcus's specials 2. Check it out once it's publish. Please review and criticism is allowed, at least give me five reviews...Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's notes:**

**This isn't a chapter, obviously. But I have an important announcement to make. From now on, this story and other specials will be changed to a crossover between Pokemon and Kamen rider. **

**Reason is too simple. Since I introduced Core medals from Kamen rider OOO, this is already turned into a crossover. So, the next time you're looking for this story or Arcus's Specials 2, go to the crossover.**


End file.
